After The Storm
by gleefullyvictorious
Summary: "I love you-forever and always." SEQUEL TO TEN LONG YEARS.Four months after the reunion that changed everything, Beck and Cat struggle to handle a new baby and Robbie. Meanwhile, relationship troubles could be looming for Jade, Tori and Andre. READ&REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is After The Storm! If you've read Ten Long Years, you already have a good idea what this is about. If you haven't, go read it. Go on, I'll wait. **

**Done? Everyone all caught up? Good, here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Victorious, I'd be hanging out with the cast or taking a money bath, instead of sitting home alone on a beautiful day, writing fanfiction. Seriously.**

"Okay, are you ready?"

Cat Oliver-Valentine squealed happily, her hands flying up to her blindfold again. Her husband, Beck Oliver, pulled her hands down. "Ah-ah-ah! No peeking!" he said. She squealed again, putting a hand on her protruding stomach to calm herself. "What is it? Where are we? Where are the girls?" she asked rapidly. Beck only laughed, took her hand, and led her farther inside.

"Stairs coming up," he said gently, guiding her up them. "Beck, are we in a house?" she asked curiously. He grinned. "I'm not telling you anything," he said smugly. He turned her around, opened a door, and led her inside.

"Okay…stop," he said. She stopped, putting another hand on her stomach. "Take off the blindfold," Beck instructed. Cat quickly tore it off and gasped instantly. "Oh, Beck!" she said in wonderment. He smiled and walked over to her. "You like it?" he asked. She hugged him. "Oh, I love it! It's perfect!" she said with a squeal.

Beck smiled, happy she liked it. He'd spent three weeks on it and the rest of the house, making it perfect in an attempt to cheer her up. He'd noticed that as Cat's stomach got bigger, she got sadder. He assumed that it had to do with what was now referred to between the group as "The Robbie Troubles". He wanted her to really feel like the new house was a new start.

Cat smiled again, walking over to the crib set up carefully in a corner. She looked up, and saw a mobile of family pictures. "Beck, it's so magical," she breathed, touching it lightly. Beck smiled.

"Nerina and Cadie were my little helpers," he said. "They wanted to make it special for their little brother." Cat laughed. "They did wonderfully," she said, walking to the drawers and touching the baby blue walls gently. The sunlight bounced off of the walls, making everything look brighter.

Beck followed her, relishing in her every smile. After a thorough inspection, she turned to Beck. "You are amazing," she said with a grin as bright as the sun. He put his hands on her stomach. "Anything for my little man," he said happily. She kissed him happily.

"I love you," he said, kissing the top of her head. She smiled. "Forever and always," she promised. Suddenly Cat's face twisted into one of great discomfort. She pulled away from Beck and leaned against the wall, panting heavily. Beck rushed over to her in concern. She waved him away. "I'm fine," she snapped.

Beck's eyebrows knit together concernedly. He knew that pregnancies were really hard for Cat-her tiny size made it difficult to have babies in the first place. To add to that problem, the doctors had told her that her new baby was sideways in her stomach. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through, and it killed him when he couldn't help.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded, still frowning. "Every time he kicks, he kicks really close to my spine," she said with a little sigh. Beck hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back. "You know he doesn't mean to hurt you," Beck said softly. "And the doctors said with any luck, he'll turn right side up in a month or two."

Cat sighed. "I know, it's just…lately I've been feeling so sad. I don't know what's wrong," she confessed. Beck kissed her. "It'll be fine," he said. "This is just like before." He took her hands in his and put her hand on her stomach.

"We've done this twice already-we're pros, remember?" he said. Cat smiled softly. "You're right, Beck, as always," she said with a little laugh. Beck smiled and knelt down to kiss Cat's stomach.

"We'll be fine, babe," he assured her as they left the new nursery. "We're fine."

BATBATBAT

Across town, Jade West was frowning down at a seating chart. Adjusting her reading glasses, she made a slash through something with her pencil. Next to her, her fiancée looked over at the chart. "Who are you moving?" he asked curiously.

"You can't have your college roommate next to my college roommate! They know the most embarrassing things about us! What if they team up to humiliate us?" Jade fretted.

He just laughed at her. Jade snarled and hit him with the heavy seating chart. "Ow!" he complained. "Why?" She put the chart down with a huff. "This is important stuff, Jared! Pay attention-we're getting married in a week and a half!"

Jared held up his hands in defeat. "All right! Let's go over it one more time," he said charitably. Jade took a deep breath. "Okay," she began. "At the Sweetheart Table, you and I are in the center, obviously. Then Cat is on my left, and Luke is on your right. Next to Cat are our moms, and next to Luke are our fathers."

Jared nodded. "Got it," he said with a thumbs up. Jade smiled. "We can go over the rest later," she said, standing. "Where are you going?" Jared asked. "I thought we were going to have lunch with my parents today." Jade sighed, taking off her reading glasses.

"Jared, you know I can't. I told you weeks ago, I'm meeting Cat to get the alterations done on her dress," she said in exasperation. Jared frowned, trying to remember. "Are you sure?" he asked. Jade kissed his nose.

"I'm sure, babe," she said. He nodded. "If you say so. Have fun with Cat, and tell her I can't wait to meet her," he said. Jade smiled as she walked out the door. "Will do!" she called behind her.

Alone, Jared groaned and pulled out his cellphone.

"Hey, mom? So Jade might not be joining us today…"

BATBATBAT

"So whose dress am I altering today?" the seamstress asked, her eyes focused on another bride in a too-big dress. Jade stood next to her, politely smiling at the other eight brides while trying to get the woman's attention. "My maid of honor," Jade said.

The seamstress looked up, her mouth full of pins. "The really tiny one with the red hair?" she asked in a muffled voice. "Yeah, that's her," Jade said as the seamstress went back to her work.

A bride turned to Jade. "I saw a glimpse of that maid of honor dress-it's beautiful! Such a lovely green!" she gushed. Jade smiled. "Thanks," she said. "That bridesmaid of yours is so tiny," the bride continued. "A double zero, and they have to take it in?" Jade smiled. "Yeah, they'll also have to let it out," she said with a little grin.

Suddenly Jade heard a squeal and whipped her head around. "Jadey!"

Cat stood in the doorway of Alfred Angelos, looking very excited and very pregnant. Jade stood quickly and raced over to her happily. The two hugged excitedly. "Cat, I missed you!" Jade said. Cat hugged her back. "I missed you too, Jadey," Cat said. The two pulled apart, and Jade led Cat over to the fitting area.

Everyone stared at Cat's huge belly, which jutted out in an almost unnatural fashion from her thin body. Jade stopped and put a hand on Cat's stomach. "Is he going to kick?" she asked excitedly. Cat smiled thinly. "If you wanna feel his feet, they're over here," Cat said, moving Jade's hand over to the side of her stomach.

"Is that normal?" Jade asked, concern in her voice. Cat laughed humorlessly. "No, but it happened," she said. Suddenly Cat's face twisted up. Jade took her hand off and took Cat's. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Cat put Jade's hand back on her side, letting the tiny hits Jade could feel against her palm serve as a proper explanation. "Ah," Jade said. Cat straightened up and was all business again. "Ok, alterations," she said with a serious face.

Jade led her to where the seamstress was still taking in a bride's dress. "Cat, this is Rosalie, the Alfred Angelo alterations specialist. Rosalie, this is Cat." Rosalie finally looked up, her eyes bulged and she dropped all of the pins in her mouth.

"Holy sh-" she stopped herself and looked at Jade. "You want me," she began, "to alter a double zero dress to fit _that_?" Cat nodded. "Yes, please!" she chirped. The seamstress shook her head. "There's no way," she said. Jade's eyes narrowed and instantly became hard as flint.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty damn sure I paid this store a crap load of money recently. And why? Because I seem to recall me asking you if you could let out dresses, _because I knew Cat was pregnant,_ and your manager said, and I quote, 'no problem is too large'."

Jade pointed to Cat's belly. "Well, she's large, so I'd get to work or I'll call the corporate office and tell them that you discriminate against pregnant women because 'the work is _too hard_', despite the fact that you can clearly help other people who are the right shape for you."

She gestured around at the other brides. "Is this your art form? Twigs?" she snapped. Several of the brides threw Jade cold glances as she continued to berate Rosalie. "Well, if you ever want to do something more than sit in a cheap bridal store cutting pieces of lace, I'd expand your horizons. So I suggest doing Cat's alterations and not saying anything about it."

Rosalie looked outraged. "I didn't say-"Jade cut her off. "Firstly, let's not argue over did or didn't. You did, and I'm calling your ass on it. Secondly, hmm, let's think about Cat, huh? Let's do that. How do you think it feels to have a seamstress tell you she doesn't want to work on you, because you're too fat...oh wait, you don't have a choice because you're _pregnant_!"

Cat giggled as she watched Jade, happy that she had a best friend to stick up for her. "So next time _you're _six months pregnant with your third kid and have to walk down an aisle full of people when all you want to do is rest, because your best friend is getting married and you want to help her, then we'll talk. Until then, do the damn dress."

Rosalie sighed in defeat. "Get on the platform and I'll measure you," she said to Cat. Cat squealed and went up on the platform. As they waited for her to get the measuring tape, Cat turned to Jade. "Thanks, Jadey," she said with a smile. Jade took her hand. "You know I've always got your back," she replied.

"Friends forever?" Cat asked. Jade smiled and nodded. "Forever," she said.

BATBATBAT

In a restaurant across from Alfred Angelos, Andre Harris and Tori Vega were enjoying their favorite chinese food. "Man, ten years and the place never changed," Andre said, rubbing his stomach. Tori smiled at him. "I hope you didn't fill up on bread," she said.

"It's so good!" he protested. Tori laughed radiantly. "The food will be here soon, then you can eat more," she told him. Andre grinned. "Cool," he said. "Cause then I can show off my skill with these!" He pulled out some chopsticks, twirled them in his fingers, and began drumming on the table.

Tori looked amazed. "How do you do that?" she asked. "What, use chopsticks?" he asked. Tori nodded, holding up her own pair awkwardly. "I've never been able to do it," she said with a little pout. He leaned over. "Here," he said, moving her hands in the right position.

She blushed and smiled as he helped her pull her hands into place. By the time the food got there, they were having chopstick wars, laughing hysterically. "Your dim sum," Mrs. Wong said, pushing a strand of grey hair behind her ear.

Andre and Tori each took a piece of dim sum with their chopsticks and clacked them together. "To us," Andre said with a smile. "To us," Tori repeated. They laughed and began eating.

BATBATBAT

Down the street from Wok Star, Robbie was sitting in his living room, staring at a photo. It was of him and Cat, back when they had dated briefly in high school. He had his arm around her, and her face was turned to the side, laughing.

He kissed his hand and touched it to Cat's face. "Cat," he murmured. His eyes filled with tears. "You're the only good thing in my life." Rex came running up. "Hey, dad! I thought you should come play with me!" he said, holding out a baseball glove.

Robbie pushed him away lightly. "Not now, Rex," he said annoyedly. The little boy's eyes filled with hurt, and he glared at Cat's picture before running away. Robbie touched the picture again, remembering when he had Cat.

When he didn't need to be reliant on a rude puppet to express himself.

When he wasn't focusing on any of his family troubles.

When life was worth living…

When he had her.

**So that was kind of a way to show you all where everyone is right now, and to show how closely everyone's lives intertwine now that they all live in the same place. So there's a button below this…you should click it. Really, click it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey! So I'm glad you all like the story! I'm fond of it myself…hehe! So before starting this chapter, you all should know…**

**I start out a story with a very vague idea of what I want to happen, but I rarely plan out these chapters. Just in case anyone was wondering :D**

**Shoutout to all who reviewed and my lovely silent readers! Feel free to make your voice heard whenever you want…**

**DISCLAIMER: I think I've already said that if I owned Victorious, I'd have better things to do. Really.**

"Beck, I'm going to make coffee cake for Jade's bridal shower," Cat said, getting up slowly from the couch. Beck nodded. "Okay. Do you need me to run to the store?" he asked.

She giggled and shook her head. "Silly, you know I always keep coffee cake supplies in the kitchen! What would the Oliver-Valentines be without coffee cake?" she asked. Beck looked up from his computer. "Well, if you need any help…" he began.

Cat laughed delicately. "No way, mister," she said, shaking a finger at him. "You almost burned down the kitchen the last time!" Beck lifted his arms above his head. "I swear I didn't know those curtains were flammable!" he said in defense. Cat laughed, moving to the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Yeah, yeah," she called over her shoulder.

Beck smiled to himself and turned back to his computer. He was writing the new column for the Sunday paper. His job as a columnist was to talk about his life and relate it to the troubles in the world. He'd named it after Cat, calling it **Valentines Versus Life**. He took a breath and began typing.

_I never thought I'd have kids when I was younger. I was a typical rebellious teenage ass-concerned with living hard and dying young. But sure enough, after growing up a little and reconnecting with my wife after high school, babies were suddenly in every discussion. _

_We'd go to the mall and I'd point out the baby onesies and tiny shoes. We'd picnic at the park and my wife would show me all the patches of flowers that looked like a baby (she was never one for cloud gazing). By the time my wife actually became pregnant with my oldest daughter, it felt like we were drowning in babies. What's concerning is that we didn't care._

_Now as a father of two and with another on the way, I look back at baby-obsessed me a lot. On days when being a parent is especially tough, I want to go back in time, shake him and ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing. _

_But then there are the moments when your daughter brings you pictures that she drew of you and her, or when you feel your baby kick before you've even seen it, that trump every annoyed or angry feeling you've ever had or will have. In that moment, it's all about the love. _

_And love, ultimately, is why I wanted to be a father in the first place. _Beck paused and looked at the computer, thinking of what else to put.

Suddenly he heard a crash from the kitchen. He whipped his head around. "Honey?" he asked. He couldn't hear anything except…crying. Again. Beck sprinted to the kitchen, looking in cautiously.

He saw silverware scattered everywhere. It looked like the drawer had been pulled out. Cat was sitting in the middle of the mess, holding a knife against her stomach and sobbing. Beck ran over and knelt in front of her.

"Cat, are you okay? What happened?" he asked. Cat's voice was a whisper. "He…started kicking," she said in between sobs. "And I couldn't…couldn't help it…I wanted to…" Beck's eyes went to the butter knife she was still holding against her stomach, and his blood suddenly ran cold.

"Oh, Beck, I'm sorry!" Cat exclaimed, collapsing in his arms. He hugged her tightly, hoping with all his might that his fear was wrong. "It's okay," he said absently as she sobbed into his chest. Finally Beck pulled her off of him. "Cat," he began. She wiped her tears way and looked at him. "Is this about Robbie?" he asked seriously.

Cat sighed. "Yes…well, no…maybe…I just don't know, Beck! What I'm feeling…I can't describe…I don't know-"She broke off and began sobbing hysterically again. The fear flew out of Beck in one breath as he watched her. _It's just hormones, _he thought to himself. _Shame on you, Beck, trying to make her into some psychopath. She's just exhausted. _

Beck stood and picked Cat up in his arms. "C'mon, my darling," he whispered. "Let's get you some sleep, huh?" Cat took in a shaky breath and nodded. "Okay," she mumbled, allowing Beck to lead her up to the sanctuary of her room.

BATBATBAT

"I love you," Jared said, moving across the table to kiss Jade. She smiled uncomfortably. "Ix-nay on the issing-kay," she muttered to him, shooting a grin down the table. Jared blushed and sat back, smiling stupidly at the other people at the table. _God, I wish this was over, _he thought with an inward groan.

"So, you were saying, Mr. West?" he asked with a little smile. Jade's father sighed and looked at his watch. "I was saying that I'm glad our Jadelyn finally got past that teenage rebellious phase," he said.

Mrs. West, a thin, beautiful housewife, nodded vigorously. "Oh, of course," she said with another sip of brandy. "She'd come home at all hours of the night with that horrible Beck Oliver, doing heaven knows what."

"I never liked that teenage hoodlum," Mr. West grumbled. "Any man who doesn't cut his hair has serious problems." Jade rolled her eyes and took a sip of wine. "Well, it doesn't matter now, he's married," she said, stabbing at her salad.

Her mother's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Well, poor woman. She's clearly not very bright," she said with a delicate bite of salad. Jared took Jade's hand, trying to calm her down as Mrs. West steamrollered on. "Anyways, I hear from the seamstress that Cat is pregnant again," she continued.

The waiter came and set a bottle of scotch down at the table; Mr. West quickly poured himself a glass. "Really? Is she an unwed mother?" he asked, choking a bit as he downed. Jade's mother shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, but she's not going to be in our daughter's wedding with that awful belly if it's out of wedlock, I simply won't allow it," she said primly.

Jade gripped her fork so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Mom, I already told you that Cat is married," she said through clenched teeth. Jade's mother smiled. "Oh? To whom?" she asked with a sip of brandy. Jade clanked her fork down. "To Beck, mom! God, do you ever hear me when I talk to you?" she burst out.

Mrs. West gasped. "That sweet thing is married to that hooligan?" Mr. West shook her head. "She never was very bright," he said. "Dad, Beck and Cat are so sweet! Why do you two always have to gossip about them? They're my best friends!" she yelled.

"It's okay, honey, it's okay," Jared said, patting her hand in an attempt to calm her down. She sighed and clutched his hand tightly. "In any case, she'll be out on the streets with those kids before you know it," Mrs. West said. Jade put her hand to her head in annoyance.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Jade asked. "All, right, dear," Mrs. West said. Jared smiled. "So," he began. "How are your-"

"Do you have a job?" Mr. West interrupted. At the same time, Mrs. West burst out an "Oh, heavens, please cut your hair before the wedding!"

Jade and Jared shared a look. This was going to be a long night.

BATBATBAT

Andre sat on his couch with Tori, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. She was smiling and blushing. He smiled at her timidity. _She's adorable,_ he thought with a little laugh.

"What?" she asked. He shrugged. "Nothing, I just…like this," he said. "Sitting on my couch, with the most beautiful girl in the world…"

He leaned in closer and kissed her tenderly. She giggled like a schoolgirl. "Well, you're the most handsome man in the world," she replied. Andre grinned. "What if…we could do this every night?" he asked.

She sighed. "Andre, I want to, but we should…take it slow," she said. He sighed. "Tor, it has been four months," he said. She bit her lip. "I know, but I'm just-"

Andre sighed and stood up. Tori began to talk with her hands empathetically. "I just think that with all of the history we have, we should take it slowly!" Andre rubbed his head and sighed. He knelt next to her. "Tori, I hate to rush you, really," he said. "It's just…looking at everyone made me realize how much my life is on hold."

He took her hand and looked down at it in confusion, trying to formulate his thought. "It's just…Jade's getting married, Trina's got that boyfriend, Beck and Cat…hell, their daughters are the cutest things I've ever seen on this earth, and she's got another one coming in three months. I…I want that," he admitted.

Tori's eyes glistened. "That's fantastic," she murmured. "If it means so much to you…I'll…"

Andre smiled. "You'll come live with me?" he asked hopefully. Tori smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"I'll consider it," she said with a little smile. He nodded. "I'll take it," he said. Tori smiled and kissed him.

BATBATBAT

Beck had to admit, he'd been tiptoeing around Cat ever since the knife incident. Far from the problem disappearing, he thought it had gotten worse. She slunk around the house with red eyes, couldn't make it through a conversation with the girls without sobbing hysterically and crushing them to her tightly, and she'd stopped making coffee cake.

When Cat stopped making coffee cake, something was seriously wrong.

He really didn't know what to do about her, but he was getting increasingly worried. _Cat's going to be in serious trouble if this keeps up, _he thought.

He was walking to the kitchen when he heard sniffling coming from the couch. He stopped in his tracks and walked over to Cat. She was sobbing like her heart would break, clutching her stomach. Cat knelt in front of her and took her hand.

"Cat, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked urgently. She shook her head, crying. He sighed and wiped her tears away. "Cat, please! You have to talk to me-maybe I can help," he said. She put a hand to her mouth, crying. "No, Beck, you can't understand…you won't. I can't…you'll hate me!" she said.

Beck took her hand again, pulling it away from her face. She looked down, her red hair falling in front of her face. "Cat…sweetie…you haven't been yourself for months. Please tell me. Let me help you," Beck implored.

Cat nodded and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Beck," she began in a broken, tear-filled voice. "I'm so sorry!" She began to sob again, and it took Beck several minutes to calm her down. With a hiccup, she began again. "Beck, something's been different about this baby ever since I found out I was pregnant. And…I think I know why," she said. Beck nodded, awaiting her explanation. Cat's eyes filled with tears, and she looked at Beck sadly.

"I don't love this baby," she whispered, fresh tears falling down her face. Beck let go of her and sat back in shock. "What?" he asked tonelessly. Cat continued on.

"I first noticed it when, at the reunion, I was telling everybody, and…all of a sudden I just felt sad. Like I was sick and tired of it before it even began," she said. Beck shook his head, trying to process the information. "Then when we came back, I considered…and Beck,_ seriously_ considered-getting an abortion."

Cat's voice cracked on the word abortion, and she put a hand to her mouth, beginning to cry yet again. Beck put his hands on his head and breathed deeply. "Jesus Christ," he murmured. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Then, that day, when I was making coffee cake, he'd been kicking, and something just came over me, and I wanted to…to stop him…" she took a shaky breath. "I wanted to hurt him."

Beck covered his face with his hands. "Stop," he mumbled through them. "Please, just…stop." Cat's eyes filled with hurt, but she stopped talking. Beck sat there for a few minutes, breathing heavily. Cat was sobbing, and she held her baby bump protectively.

Finally Beck looked up. His eyes were bright red. Cat sighed sadly. "Beck-" she began.

"Tell me you're joking," he said in a voice smaller than a whisper. Cat reached out for him, but he pushed her away. "Tell me," he said louder. She shook her head. "I can't," she said in a voice thick with tears.

He grabbed her wrists and shook her angrily. "You can't be serious! You're screwing with me!" he shouted. Cat sobbed even harder. "Beck, I'm sorry! Do you think I want to feel this way?" she shouted back. He shook her again. "You have to love him! You have to!" he yelled.

"I don't," Cat whispered. The anger went out of him, and he let go of Cat, sliding down to the floor. "He's your son," he whispered. "He's your son," he repeated. Cat put a hand on her stomach, trying to find the spark of love she'd felt with her other children. But it wasn't there.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly as Beck stood and strode out of the room.

**Well, firstly, don't hate Beck or Cat. I've had this storyline in mind ever since chapter three of Ten Long Years, when I decided Cat would be pregnant. So don't hate them: every husband has to get angry once in a while! And as for little Cat? There's a reason she feels this way, and it will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**Additionally, I would implore you all to REVIEW! If you love it, hate it, whatever, please tell me! I feel like this story isn't very popular, so please let me know that I'm keeping you all interested. **

**Well, until the next chapter, lovely readers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! So random, but am I the only one who thinks Glee stars should guest star on Victorious and/or vice-versa? Just a thought! Anyways, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own victorious. **

Beck stumbled into his office, tears blurring his vision. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Cat had loved Nerina-she'd loved Cadie. She'd spent both of those pregnancies singing and buying onesies. Beck slid down the wall.

_How do you not love your own child?_ He thought sadly. As tears ran down his cheek, and he pulled out his the phone to dial the only person he could talk to.

_Please pick up, please pick up, _he prayed silently. Suddenly he heard a voice. "Hello?" He sighed in relief. "Jade?" he asked.

BATBATBAT

Jade stared at the phone for a whole minute in shock. "Jade?" she heard Beck ask. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Yeah, I'm here," she finally replied. "Good. I need your help. It's Cat," Beck said, launching into an explanation. Jade's eyes widened as she listened to Beck. She'd had no idea. Cat had never hated anything since Jade had known her.

"Hmmm…interesting…she's hidden it well," Jade remarked. "I know. I-I just don't know what to do…or what could have caused it. She's always so happy," he said.

She twisted a curl around her finger, deep in thought-thanks to her psychology degree. Cat had always been happy-now, why was that? Because, Jade realized, she had nothing to hide. So obviously, that was the trick…the difference this time. Cat must have a secret.

"Jade?" Beck asked. Jade took a deep breath. "Beck, I want you to hear me out on this, okay?" she said. He sighed. "All right," he replied. She sighed. "Look, I think that Cat is hiding something…she never was good at keeping things to herself."

Beck groaned loudly over the phone. "Where is this going, Jade?" he asked. She mentally prepared herself for his reaction. _Here goes nothing, _she thought.

"I want you to consider the idea that Cat might have had an affair," Jade said.

As expected, Beck blew up. Jade had to hold the phone away from her ear for several minutes while he yelled a few choice expletives at her at full volume. _God, I hope the kids are at Color Me Mine or something, _Jade thought as she waited for him to calm down.

Finally he calmed down enough to let Jade speak. "Look, I'm not saying that she is, I'm just saying…maybe you should talk to her and set up a paternity test." Beck sobbed over the line, and Jade rolled her eyes. "Get it together, Beck!" she snapped, losing her patience. "The idea of Cat having an affair hurts me as much as it hurts you. She's my best friend. But you need to stop crying and wade through this."

Beck sighed and hung up abruptly. Jade threw the phone at her TV in frustration. Jared looked up from his magazine. "That was interesting," he commented with a smirk.

Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You have no idea," she said with a groan.

BATBATBAT

Beck was still lying on the floor of his office, trying to wrap his head around things, when he heard a timid knock on his door.

He sat up and turned. Cat was standing in the doorway, a hand on her baby bump. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Hi," she murmured. Beck stood. "Hi," he mumbled. She walked up to him. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

When he opened his mouth to respond, nothing came out. Cat's eyes filled with tears, and she put a hand on his cheek. "Beck, I am so sorry-"He closed his eyes and put his hand on Cat's.

"Just…do me one favor," he said in a hushed voice. Cat smiled lightly. "Anything," she replied, a tear rolling down her face. He smiled. "Good. Get your coat. We'll drop the girls off at Tori's," he said, strolling past her. She turned confusedly. "Wait, where are we going?" she asked. Beck sighed and leaned his arm on the doorframe.

"To the doctor," he answered as he walked out the door. "Beck?" he heard Cat call after him. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the pang in his heart.

BATBATBAT

"Daddy, where we going?" Cadie asked as Beck strapped her in. "You guys are going to Auntie Tori's," he replied. Cat followed right behind him, softly pleading. "Beck, this is pointless," she said, following him as he shut the doors to the backseat. "They can't even do paternity tests on a baby that's still in your stomach!"

Beck got in, and Cat scurried around to the passenger side. "I don't care, he can do something," Beck said. Cat sighed and wiped tears away. "Beck, can we please talk about this?" she asked softly. "We'll talk about it after I know you're not cheating on me," he said.

Cat sighed huffily, wiping her eyes. "Beck, you're being ridiculous-and a meanie!" she said. Beck just shook his head and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "You work from home! When do you think I'd even be able to cheat?" Cat asked in exasperation.

He didn't respond, simply pulling up to Tori's driveway. He slammed on the horn. Nerina and Cadie shrieked, and Cadie started crying. Cat glared at Beck. "What is the matter with you?" she asked in disbelief.

Tori came running out, her bathrobe on over long pajama pants and slippers. She wore glasses, her hair was wild and coming out of its braid, and her eyes were as wide as a bush baby's.

"I got your call! What is it? Are the girls okay? What's wrong? Who died? DID CAT DIE?" Tori screeched at hyper speed. Beck sighed. "Calm down, Tori. We've just got a doctor's appointment and we need you to take the girls." Tori sighed in relief and put a hand to her heart. "God, you scared me," she said. Then she slapped Beck. "Ow!" he protested. "What was that for?"

"Don't do that to me when I'm watching Glee!" she said in annoyance. Cat raised her eyebrows at Tori's crazy behavior. "We appreciate it, Tori," she said in a quiet voice. Tori leaned over Beck to hold hands with Cat. "Anytime, Cat," she replied.

BATBATBAT

When the doctor came back in, Beck shot up. "I have the results from the tests you ordered, Mr. Oliver," he said. Beck cast a glance at Cat. She sighed and adjusted the strap of her exam gown. "What did they say?" he asked.

The doctor checked his clipboard. "While we can't perform a paternity test on a fetus, her gynecological results did show some interesting results," he said. Beck nodded, and the man continued. "Now, I don't think we need to get into the science of how this can be confirmed, but we can answer this simple question: Mrs. Oliver-Valentine, your pelvic exam can confirm that you've only had one sexual partner in your life. I assume that would be your husband?" he asked.

Cat nodded, beaming. Beck's eyes filled with tears. He rushed over to Cat and hugged her tightly. "I love you," he mumbled into her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you too," Cat said. "I'm glad you know that now." Beck wiped his tears away, happy that his number one girl was back in his life.

The doctor coughed, and Beck and Cat turned towards him. "Unfortunately, your test results did reveal another problem, Mrs. Oliver Valentine." Cat looked alarmed. "What, what is it? Does it have something to do with the way I've been feeling?" she asked. The doctor nodded.

Checking his clipboard again, he looked at Beck and Cat with a face of sadness. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Oliver-Valentine, you have pre-partum depression."

Cat's heart stopped.

Beck looked confused. He took Cat's hand. "Is that even a real thing? Isn't the term post-partum depression?" he asked. The doctor shook his head. "Pre-partum depression is less well known, because fewer women are affected by it. It's common in difficult pregnancies such as Mrs. Oliver-Valentine's here," he explained.

Next to Beck, Cat was having trouble breathing. She could barely hear the doctor as he continued, and she felt like she was moving through molasses. "_This is a severe condition….leads to complicated births…mothers will often try to kill themselves…75% of people with this disease…die…"_

She broke down and began to sob into Beck's shirt. He put his arms around her, but he was as lost and sad as she was. "What…what can we do?" he asked. "Is there any treatment…any help?"

He had to turn away when the doctor shook his head.

**DUN-DUN-DUUNNN! I got a little 'Terms of Endearment' on you guys! Review review review…reviews ARE love. Lots of love. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I've been really tired lately, but I've got this story all planned out! Make sure to review…please show me some love…I need it…ok, here we go!**

Cat cried the whole way home. Beck's heart broke all over again every time he heard her sob, but he didn't know what to say. She was sick, and there was no cure. They finally got to Tori's, and she was still crying. He parked, reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Hon?" he asked softly. Cat turned towards him. "Yeah?" she asked. "It'll be okay," Beck said. "Everything will be fine." Cat began crying harder. "No, it won't! I know how much you wanted a boy, and I really wanted another baby, and now I'm going to ruin everything! The doctor said that…that…I could kill the baby, and…" she broke off with a hiccup and began crying again.

Beck sighed and hugged her tightly. "Hey, hey, hey," he whispered softly. "We'll get through this…together. Just trust me, okay?" Cat nodded. "Okay," she agreed, sitting up and drying her tears. "How do I look?" she asked. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were almost as red as her hair and puffy, and she had tear tracks staining her face. Beck laughed. "Babe, you've never looked better," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "C'mon, let's go get the girls."

As they walked up to Tori's, they could hear Tori and the girls belting out 'Don't Stop Believing' at the top of their lungs. Beck rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell. "Go away!" Tori yelled crankily. "We just want the girls!" Beck yelled back. "NO! We're in the middle of a GAME!"

He hammered on the door. Cat giggled. "This is legally considered kidnapping!" he yelled. He put his ear to the door and heard them sing the last note. "Ok, song's over!" he said loudly, resuming his pounding on the door. "Give us back our children!" He could hear Tori walking over. "Tori!" he shouted.

Tori opened the door and crossed her arms. "Yes?" she asked casually. "We'd like our children back," Beck said. "Please?" Cat asked from behind Beck. Tori pretended to think about it. "Maybe the girls want to sing another song," she said, raising an eyebrow. Beck turned to Cat. "Do something," he said hopelessly. "She's your friend."

"Jesus, Beck, don't get personal or anything!" Tori said from the doorway. Cat laughed. "Don't worry," she said. She awkwardly knelt down and yelled into the house. "Girls, who wants ice cream?" she asked. Tori gasped. "No fair!" she said as the girls came running into the hallway as fast as they could. "ICE CREAM!" Nerina yelled, jumping into Beck's arms. Cadie followed. "Mommy, can we get Gwee Kaweoke?" she asked excitedly. Cat raised an eyebrow at Tori, who shrugged. "We want to stay with Auntie Tori more! Pwease, daddy, pwease?" Nerina asked. Beck smiled. "We'll see, sweetie," he said. "Say bye bye, girls," Cat said.

The girls ran and hugged Tori's legs. Tori smiled. "See? They love me!" she said with satisfaction. Beck smiled. "Good for you! We're leaving now," he replied. Tori raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're not in a good mood," she said, picking Cadie up. "How did the doctor's appointment go?"

Beck and Cat looked away. Tori's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between the two of them. "Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly, bouncing Cadie distractedly on her hip. "Did something happen to the baby?" Cat bit her lip, and Beck's frown grew. Tori's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, my God," she whispered.

Nerina poked her head out from behind Tori's legs. "_What's wong wif my baby bwother?"_ she shrieked. The adults turned at the sound of her voice. "Nothing, baby," Cat assured her. "Mommy's just a little…sick." The small girl let out a wail and ran into Cat's arms. Beck sighed. "We need to take them home," he murmured, taking Cadie from Tori.

The Latina hugged Cat. "Call me, hon," she said. Cat nodded. "Tell your aunt we said hi-and thanks, for letting the girls in her house." Tori wiped her eyes. "Oh, it's fine," she said. "Take care, Cat." Cat smiled at Tori's words and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I will."

BATBATBAT

Across town, Rex was struggling to carry Robbie's things from the basement into the living room. "Can I set this one down, dad?" he asked. "No, you idiot!" Robbie said sharply, pointing at another spot in the room. "Over there!"

"Please help, dad," Rex said, trying not to drop everything. Robbie shook his head. "I arranged the other ones, so I think you can handle this. Besides, you could use some muscle." Rex glowered and dumped everything. "Here?" he asked. Robbie squinted, than nodded. "That'll do. Good job, Rex," he said. The young boy aimed a powerless kick at the air. "I hate you," he muttered to the giant he'd had to carry.

The life-sized Cat standee simply smiled at him.

Robbie smiled at all of them. _Much better than the ones I had in high school, _he thought with a smile. A pregnant Cat in profile was next to him. He touched the cardboard longingly. Rex wrinkled his nose. "This is weird," he said disgustedly. Robbie turned sharply. "Then go to your room, young man! I'll see you at dinner," he said sternly. Rex angrily knocked one of the standees over before leaving.

He hurried over to set it right side up. He felt bad about snapping at Rex, but he was tired of people telling him his way of loving was wrong. If Cat would give him a chance, he'd show how good of a lover he could be. He'd build Cat a marble palace under the sea if she asked him- no matter what the limitations were.

"Cat-I need you," he murmured. He stared at his favorite standee, where Cat was smiling and holding her stomach. He wanted to have a child. A real child. Cat's child. If only Beck wasn't in the way...

Robbie's eyes darted towards the phone. He had Cat's number memorized, but he was afraid to call it. If she told him not to come over, how could he prove himself to her? _Do it, Robbie,_ he decided with a deep breath. He picked up the phone, sighed, and reminded himself of the look in her eyes when he'd kissed her. Love, he knew it.

The phone rang, and he reminded himself to be casual and cool. "Hewo?" A small voice answered. Robbie groaned. It was one of Beck's brats. "Hey, this is…" He trailed off. Beck had probably warned them about him, the son of a bitch. He thought on his feet. "Uh, I'm Ed, the water repairman. Your mom wanted me to take a look at your water softener-could you put her on the phone?"

"Okay!" Nerina chirped. He could hear her running around and thanked God that it worked. Suddenly he heard a voice. "Sir, thanks for calling, but our softener is fine. I did call about the pipes, but I thought I'd gone with a different company-"

"Cat! It's me!" Robbie interrupted. "Robbie?" Cat asked. He nodded until he remembered she couldn't hear him. "Yeah," he replied. "But, Robbie, why would you pretend to be a water repairman?"

"I just…wanted to talk to you. Alone, and without distractions."

"Okay…what's on your mind?" Robbie smiled. Now it came to his favorite part of everything-lying. It was his one true skill (besides tech theater) and he used it always to get what he wanted. He smoothly lied through his teeth.

"My cousin is having a birthday party, and she loves coffee cake."

"Oh, would you like me to make her one?"

"Actually, I want to make it myself-would you mind teaching me?" The silence following his question was deafening. "Oh, Robbie, I don't know," Cat finally said. "Aw, come on, what could be the harm?" he asked. "Beck's kind of going on a business trip tomorrow, and the girls will be at daycare-I just don't know how he would feel about us being alone together." Robbie sighed. He'd thought she would agree-she loved him, didn't she? "Out of curiosity," Robbie began, "what kind of business trip could a columnist take?"

Cat laughed. "He's a_journalist_, Robbie. He has to cover stories in other cities if they're short-staffed, and the usual journalist is at a wedding, so they asked him. He's got to go cover the new Alabama state law." Robbie rolled his eyes. Fantastic. "But it would be completely innocent," he said with a little whine in his voice. "Honestly, Robbie, after what happened at the reunion, _I_ don't know if I want you in here."

He sighed. He was losing her, and he couldn't let that happen. "Cat, please. You'd be doing me a favor." She laughed. "Oh, I must be crazy, but what the hell? Come on over! How does Tuesday sound?" Robbie grinned. He knew she loved him. He knew it.

"That sounds perfect."

BATBATBAT

Jade pounded on the door as hard she could. "CAT! CAT, YOU IDIOT, OPEN THE DOOR!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She heard a squeal, then feet running towards the door. Cat opened it a minute later, holding a frying pan in front of her face. "You're the best friend ever! Don't hit me!" she cried plaintively.

The taller woman smiled briefly. "I'm not going to hit you," she said with a smile. Cat sighed with relief and lowered the frying pan. "Yay!" she exclaimed. Jade raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to KILL YOU!" she said. Cat squeaked in fear. "You invited Robbie over, alone, and didn't call me?" Jade exclaimed. Cat set the frying pan down. "I just got off the phone with him two minutes ago-wait, how did you find out?"

"Your dress for next Monday is in the car," Jade said by way of an explanation. Cat looked at the car and raised her eyebrows. "Ah," she said, turning back to Jade. "Well, as long as you're here, the girls aren't home and Beck just brought home a new drink mixer. Care for a margarita on the rocks?" she asked. Jade gently pushed past her friend, dumping her coat on the hall table. "You sure know the way to a girl's heart," she threw back over her shoulder.

Cat laughed and went to the kitchen. "Do you want a margarita, tequila, martini, Cosmos, daiquiri…maker's mark…" Jade followed Cat in. "You can make all this stuff?" she asked curiously. Cat smiled. "Beck and I took a bartending class back when we were dating, and now we're hooked," she said, pulling out ice and a drink mixer. "In that case, I'll grab a strawberry daiquiri to start," she said, sitting down by the island.

As Cat bustled around the kitchen grabbing ingredients, Jade pulled a magazine on the counter towards her. She flipped through its pages absently. "So, how's the wedding going?" Cat asked as she threw ice and strawberries into the mixer. "Fantastic, thanks," Jade said with a smile. "My parents are going to drive me insane, but it's okay. Once my dad gives me away, their last claim to me will be gone and I can have them committed." Cat giggled, and Jade shrugged. "What? Bellevue would love to have them," she said, turning back to the magazine.

"So what about Jared? Has he gotten 'groom's syndrome' yet?" Cat asked with a raised eyebrow. Jade shrugged. "I have no idea what that is," she said. Cat smiled as she grabbed the alcohol from the high cabinet and poured various amounts into the mixer. "You know, cold feet. Second thoughts?" she asked, beginning to mix the drink. Jade looked up sharply. "Why would he have second thoughts? Is something wrong with me? Are you saying I'm not good enough?" she asked rapidly. Cat giggled. "And there's the 'bride's syndrome'," she said with a smile, pouring Jade a daiquiri.

As Jade took the glass, Cat leaned on the counter. "Look, I'm not trying to freak you out," she said reassuringly. "It happens to every man before their wedding. They're naturally scared of commitment." Jade shook her head. "No, I don't believe you. It can't happen to everyone," she said with a roll of her eyes. Cat smiled. "Jade, Beck came to see me the night before our wedding. He'd come to tell me that he didn't think it would work out, it wasn't me, it was him, yadda yadda yadda."

She smiled and began to take out more ingredients. "Really?" Jade asked softly. "Yes," Cat said with a grin. "But his mother told him he needed to grow up, and look at us now," she said. "You'll be fine, Jadey. Just don't listen to him if he tries to break up with you." Jade laughed and took a sip of her drink. "Oh my God, Cat, this is amazing," she said. Cat winked and began putting more ingredients in.

"What are you making now?" she asked curiously. "Lime margarita," Cat said. Jade raised an eyebrow. "Non-alcoholic!" Cat quickly said. Jade laughed. "So…Parenting magazine, huh?" she asked, holding it up. Cat blushed. "Yeah, they had them at the doctor's office, so I grabbed one," she said. She began to shake the mixer as Jade read the headlines. "Teenagers: How to have that special talk. Feel good about your body and your kids! Summer camps: The best and the brightest," she read out loud. She smirked and held up the magazine. "This is a load of crap," she said with another sip.

Cat snatched it out of her hands. "Look, sometimes it's just nice to…have a model I can compare myself to," she said with another blush. Jade rolled her eyes. "Cat, you are the model. You're like, supermom," she said. Cat smiled as she poured the margarita. "Oh, stop," she said, walking around to sit next to Jade. "To you," Jade proposed. "No, to you," Cat countered. They laughed. "Ok, to us," Jade said.

"To us!" Cat repeated. They clinked glasses and sipped their drinks. "So, the thing with Robbie," Jade said, setting her champagne glass down. "This is a good opportunity. What excuse did he give for coming over?"

"He said his cousin was having a birthday party," she said with a sigh. Jade looked around the kitchen. "The cookie jar," she murmured. "What?" Cat asked. Jade pointed to the clown shaped cookie jar. "Put a camera in that thing. When Robbie goes all repressed creeper on you, it'll all be on tape. Then go to the cops." Cat nodded. "But won't that be expensive?" she asked. Jade shook her head. "I know a guy," she said with a sip of her daiquiri.

Cat's eyebrow shot up. "And did you by any chance meet this 'guy' in the back of a truck outside of a liquor store?" she asked. Jade shook her head. "No, he's the drifter at Best Buy. Does great work, given the right materials." Cat laughed. "Okay, I'll trust you. I just want this to end. I have bigger problems."

"Bigger problems?" Jade asked. "Like what?" Cat's mouth opened, but nothing came out. "Cat?" Jade asked softly. "Like what?"

"Like, um, like pre-partum depression," Cat said in a choked voice. Jade's eyes widened. Without thinking, she reached forward and hugged her friend tightly. "Oh, Cat," she murmured. "It'll be okay, I promise." They broke apart. "I mean, pre-partum depression only lasts until the baby's born, right? So you just have to hang on for another month or so," Jade said. Cat nodded. "But Jade, I don't know if I can last that long," she said sadly. "It's always there, that feeling of…wanting _this_ to be over."

Jade leaned over and took her friend's hand. "Cat," she said softly. "You are such a strong person-the strongest I know." Cat looked at her. "You can do this," Jade said. Cat leaned forward and hugged her. "You'll beat this," Jade said. "If I do, it's because you're my friend," Cat said tearfully.

The two friends clung to each other, praying for a brighter day ahead.

**Well, there you go! I hope you all enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey loves! I'm sorry it took me this long to update, but I've been so tired you wouldn't believe. But no worries-despite my exhaustion and probable insanity, chapter 5 has come anyways! Enjoy-review...love always!**

Clowns generally weren't supposed to have glowing red eyes. They weren't supposed to have pointy-toothed smiles, or noses that turned into grenades, either. And it was true, the clown she was staring at had none of those things. But Cat Valentine couldn't shake the feeling that this ceramic clown was a sign of something just as evil coming her way.

She sighed and put a hand on her stomach, wishing she could lie and say everything was fine. She could have convinced herself of that, too, if it weren't for the simple fact that she'd been sitting there since Beck and the girls had left almost three hours ago. She smiled as she recalled her husband's concern-so typical of him, to be able to know when she wasn't okay.

_"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Beck asked. Cat smiled thinly. "That's the eighth time you've asked me that this morning," she said quietly, straightening the lapel of his jacket. He sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You just...don't look like it," he said. "The doctor said the symptoms will worsen as I go along-"_

_"No, Cat. I can tell when something's really hurting you. What is it?" he asked. "Maybe I should cancel my trip." Cat shook her head. "You know you can't pass this up, Beck. It's an amazing opportunity for you. You've always wanted to do a real report. We'll be fine, I promise," she said with another little smile. _

_Beck gently pulled her hands away from his jacket, holding them tenderly. "Cat," he said softly. "I would feel…so much better about this whole thing if you would just convince me that you're okay. I don't want to spend the whole week worrying about you and the baby." He put a hand on her swollen stomach. Cat smiled and covered his hand with hers. "Look at me, Beck," she said softly. He looked up. She flashed him a brilliant smile. "I'm fine." _

_Even though he had a feeling she was lying, he nodded. Leaning forward, he kissed her tenderly. "I have to go," he said, picking up his briefcase. Cat kissed his cheek. "Have fun. Be safe. Come back to me," she said with a small giggle. Beck laughed too and nodded. "I always will," he replied. _

_They held hands until they absolutely had to break apart. "I love you," Beck said, turning in the doorframe. Cat smiled and hugged her arms. "Forever and always," she responded, blowing him a kiss. He beamed at her and slowly began to walk away._

_The door shut with a thud. _

Cat sighed again. Slowly, and with a little effort, she forced herself to stand. Whether she liked it or not, Robbie would be coming in a few minutes. She began getting out coffee cake ingredients. She felt like she was on autopilot-going through the motions, but who could tell if she was really there? She wanted to call Jade, but Jade had enough problems. She was deeply involved in planning the wedding, and she didn't need another person's worries as well as her own.

The doorbell rang and Cat jumped, dropping the plate she'd been setting out. It cracked into three even pieces. "Crap," Cat muttered, quickly scooping up the pieces. The doorbell rang again. Cat adjusted her ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed, breathed, and let her face melt into an easy smile before going to open the door.

"Hi, Cat," Robbie said with a toothy grin. He held out a huge bouquet of roses. Cat took them with a smile. "Thank you," she said softly. "Come in." He walked in, adjusting his jacket self importantly. She shut the door quietly. "The kitchen's right through here, Robbie," she said with a little nod in the direction of the door. "After you," Robbie said with a little smile. Cat nodded at him and walked into the kitchen, Robbie at her heels.

"So, coffee cake. How is it made?" Robbie asked, leaning on the kitchen counter. "Well, I thought we'd make cinnamon swirl coffee cake-it's my favorite," Cat said softly. As she began to bring a bowl toward her, she could feel Robbie's eyes on her. She remembered what she was doing and forced herself to be cordial. She turned and flashed him a winning smile. He grinned back at her, took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "So, first, you need to, um, measure out the flour and the sugar to make your mix," Cat said. She grabbed the bag of sugar and popped it open.

Robbie continued staring at her intensely. She glanced up, gulped, and glanced down. _Why won't he stop staring? _She wondered. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she began to pour in the sugar. "So, tell me about your cousin," Cat said as lightly as possible, keeping her eyes focused on her task. "She's got a sweet tooth and loves coffee," Robbie said smoothly. Cat nodded, trying to keep herself calm. "She sounds like she'll enjoy this, then," she commented, inching very slightly away from Robbie. He walked even closer. Cat coughed and tried to ignore him. "So, um, next, we've got to get the, um, wet ingredients-"

When Robbie pressed his lips to hers, she couldn't say she was surprised. But she was angry. She pushed him away quickly. "Robbie!" she said loudly, clutching her stomach in an attempt to protect her unborn son. He grabbed her hand. "What, Cat?" he asked, pulling her to him and snaking an arm around her waist. "You can't tell me you didn't like that." Cat pushed against his chest. "Let me GO, Robbie!" she yelled. "I'm pregnant with another man's baby! Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you?"

He tightened his grip on her, gently running a finger along Cat's large stomach. "Well, it should be mine," he muttered. His eyes darkened. "They should be mine!" he said, more loudly. Cat continued squirming, in an attempt to escape. "Robbie, let me go!" she pleaded, tears coming up in her eyes. Robbie ignored her and kissed her again. His hand tightened like a vice on her cheeks, and Cat fought the urge to scream. She kept her mouth and eyes closed, hoping. Robbie desperately tried to slide his tongue into her mouth, eventually giving up and breaking the kiss. "What's wrong, beautiful, afraid of a little passion?" he asked, cupping her chin.

Tears poured out of Cat's eyes. "Not with you," she said. "Just leave me alone." Robbie smirked. He let his hand float from her chin and down her neck. With a lustful grin, he slid his hand along the curve of Cat's breast. Cat shrieked and tried to jump away. He simply tightened his grip on her waist. "I promise, you'll feel it too," he said, leaning down and kissing her neck.

"Robbie, STOP!" Cat cried, squirming as he continued kissing and biting her skin. She was sobbing by the time Robbie pulled away from the bruise he'd caused. "I'd like to see that bastard try to touch you now," he mumbled, before moving his hand to her chest again. Cat gasped and began beating against his chest. "Stop! Robbie, this has to stop! I'll never love you!" she sobbed.

The effect was immediate. Robbie's eyes narrowed. "Bitch," he growled, pressing her back against the counter. He raised his hand as if he was going to hit her. Cat flinched. _ Oh, Beck, I love you. I'm sorry, _she thought. Yet something restrained him. He pressed himself tighter against her, kissing her again. Behind her, Cat strained for whatever she could find…anything…to stop him. She grabbed the only thing within her reach and hit him over the head with it.

Robbie cursed and let go of her, and the broken pieces of the ceramic clown clattered to the floor.

"Damn it, Cat!" Robbie yelled. Cat put a hand on her stomach and glared at him. "Get out, Robbie, now," she said. Robbie stumbled out, holding his head and cursing under his breath. As soon as he'd shut the door, she ran to the bathroom and vomited.

She'd expected the clown to bring evil, and it had. But it had also saved her life. As she leaned over the toilet, she vaguely realized that she'd broken the camera. The worst experience of her life, and she had nothing to show for it.

Cat leaned over and threw up again.

BATATBAT

"Are you okay?" Jared asked, kissing Jade's shoulder. "You've been staring at that itinerary for almost an hour." Jade sighed and shut the book beside her. "I can't help it. I'm worried sick about Cat. I never should have left her there. Oh, God, what if-"

Jared gently kneeled down in front of his fiancée, taking her hands in his. "Hon, I've heard nothing but Cat and Beck for almost a week straight. I'm sure she's fine. Can we please take some time for the two of us to spend together…before we get married?" he asked softly. Jade smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm being selfish," she said with a little grin. She kissed him and pulled him to his feet. "I didn't even ask you how your day at work went. Tell me," she said, taking off her heels and sitting Indian style across from him. Jared grinned and nodded.

"Well, today the president of the company we're working for gave us a commendation, so we're basically set to go forward with our negotiations, like a green light…"

As Jared launched into a detailed account of his day, Jade smiled and took his hand. She was happy that she could finally put everything out of her mind and focus on what was really important…if only for a little while.

BATBATBAT

Tori set down the last box with a sigh. She couldn't believe that she'd agreed to this. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Tor," Trina said as she pulled in a huge number of bags. Tori sighed. "Just until you get back on your feet, okay? This is a small apartment," she said. Trina nodded and began rolling her things into the second bedroom.

Plopping down on her couch with a sigh, Tori pulled out her phone and called Andre. "How'd it go?" he asked, picking up on the first ring. "Well, we got all the boxes in. She came quietly-not one crack about my apartment, and she's been here for almost ten minutes," she reported.

"That's good news," he said, sounding happy. Suddenly, Trina's voice screamed from the guest room. "TORI! THIS BED IS TOO SMALL! I'M TAKING YOURS, 'KAY?"

"What did she say?"

"Don't make me repeat it, it's too painful," Tori groaned, leaning her head against the pillow. Andre chuckled. "Hang in there, Little Lark," he said, pulling out his nickname for her. Tori smiled. "Love you," she said. "Love you too. Bye."

"Bye," she replied, shutting her phone. She smiled at it, wondering how her life could be this perfect.

"TORI! I SAID 800-THREAD COUNT ONLY! I CAN'T LIVE HERE!" Tori groaned. Oh, yeah.

BATBATBAT 

Cat had been productive since the incident. As the girls ran in the front door with their carpool buddy, Molly VanCleef, she put on a winning smile and greeted them with a plate of freshly baked cookies. Nerina and Molly each grabbed one and dug in. Sasha VanCleef followed them in, holding Cadie in her arms.

"Hi, Sasha. Thanks again," Cat said, taking Cadie from her arms. "You've been such a big help since I've been pregnant. I owe you one." The beautiful woman smiled and laughed. "Cat, you don't have to thank me. The girls are a joy." She leaned down to talk to Nerina. "You are welcome anytime, sweetie," she said to Nerina with a smile.

Chocolate on her face, Nerina nodded and smiled. Cat picked up a cookie, broke off a chunk, and gave it to Cadie. The little girl snatched it up and quickly ate it. Sasha and Cat laughed. "So, how is Sinjin?" Cat asked, handing Cadie another cookie chunk. Sasha sighed. "Same as ever," she said with a little shrug. "My baby brother has always been…odd. But, he is dating, so that's good." Cat nodded. "Of course," she murmured.

She jumped suddenly and bustled over to the fridge. "I'm sorry, I'm forgetting myself. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" she asked. Sasha picked Molly up. "Actually, we should go. We don't want to deprive you of your rest. Have a wonderful day, girls," she said, walking back through door.

Cat went to the door and waved until their car pulled away, then closed the door and sighed. She put a hand to her stomach. She felt a twinge in her neck and looked down. Cadie was prodding the lovebite Robbie had left. "What's this, mommy?" she asked sweetly, her big brown eyes concerned. Cat gently lowered her to the floor and thought of an answer. Wiping away a tear, she bent down to her daughter.

"Um…mommy fell."

**I feel that the last chapter was spades better…but whatcha gonna do? Hit that little button right there and tell me what you thought, especially about the more descriptive intro. Loved it? Hated it? Felt meh? Tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was a long time coming, so I made it very long to make it up to you guys! Although I almost didn't post it today, out of respect for the dead couple of Bade…I don't know how to feel about it. But it doesn't affect us, so here! Also, I felt you guys deserved a chapter with no Robbie or depression, so enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious (duh). **

"Jade, are you sure we couldn't just get a pillow, like most people do?"

"NO! It has to be PERFECT!"

Jared sighed. It was the day before the wedding, and he couldn't wait to get it over with. Jade was really stressed, and when she got stressed...shades of her anger management problems came back. He was going to stand by her, though. He couldn't wait to marry her, but he needed to get this all behind him.

"Hi. Yeah, we need a white chrysanthemum pillow made, with a life-size glass slipper on top, so that we can put the rings in the slipper, please," Jade said to the lady in the flower shop. Jared sighed good-naturedly.

This wedding was going to be a spectacle.

He focused back in on Jade and the florist. The florist pointed to a book. "So, we basically just layer the chrysanthemums in flat bunches, then add a ribbon around the rim, and put a little shine on the top. So what color would you like the ribbon?" she asked. "Jade green. And it has to be jade," Jade responded.

The florist flipped through her swatches and clucked her tongue. "It doesn't look like we have jade green-will this do?" she asked, turning the book around and pointing to a swatch. To Jared, it looked exactly right.

Apparently Jade didn't see what he saw.

She took several deep breaths in and out. Jared hesitantly took a step closer. "Sweetie?" he asked warily. She looked at him with her eyes narrowed into slits. "This is pea green. We need jade green," she explained, articulating each word. "But, honey, don't you think they look close enough? I couldn't tell the difference," he said.

He lowered his voice and tried to sound sympathetic. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "You wouldn't understand! You're a boy!" she snapped. "A boy who loves you, and wants you to be happy, but must remind you that the wedding is tomorrow and we have to be realistic," he crooned, kissing her shoulder. Jade sighed and relaxed into him. "Okay," she said softly.

Jared grinned and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "I love you," he murmured softly. Jade hugged him back. "I love you too. I'm sorry," she whispered. Jared kissed her sweetly.

"Now, let's order this ring bearing thing and get going-to the bachelorette party!" he joked, putting his arm around her. Jade laughed and nodded, not believing her luck. Jared slapped his credit card down, feeling like a prince.

Because they were getting married tomorrow. 

BATBATBAT

Cat Oliver-Valentine was waffling. Well, as her husband would put it. It wasn't that she couldn't make the decision. She just didn't want to. Why couldn't she just live in her room, with Beck by her side?  
>She was trying to find the right accessory to hide the bruise on her neck and wondering whether or not she should cancel on Jade's bachelorette party. She could think of a million reasons why, and she listed them for the tenth time.<p>

1.) she was seven and a half months pregnant, and moving fast-moving in general-had become close to impossible.

2.) she had two little girls at home and they needed her.

3.) She'd just been abused, and even though Tori and Andre were still oblivious to the situation, Jade would understand.

4.) Beck had just gotten home from a week long trip, and she wanted to spend some time with him.

5.) The sitter she'd gotten for the girls looked like she'd smoked a lot of pot before.

Cat kept going over these reasons, listing them over and over again in her mind, but she kept thinking of the one reason she should go-the one that, really, overrode everything else she'd come up with so far.

Jade was her best friend, and she'd missed so much.

Cat sighed, her hand encircling her huge belly. Jade was the best friend she'd ever had. But when they all went to college and fell out of contact, Cat had felt so alone. She met a new group of people, but they didn't last. When she ran into Beck in New York...when they'd fallen in love...when he'd saved her...it was wonderful, but it made her miss Jade even more.

She thought of all the moments in her 28 years that she'd wished she could have shared with and talked about with Jade.

Her first day of college.

Her first time (incidentally, not with Beck, but with a guy she'd dated briefly in college).

Her bachelorette party.

Her bridal shower.

Her wedding.

The birth of her oldest daughter.

The day she found out she was pregnant again.

Cat kicked herself for all of the lost moments. Now, they were back together, and Jade was about to have many of these same moments in her life. Today, a bachelorette party, tomorrow, a wedding, in a few months, a baby...as much as Jade denied that would ever happen.

Cat smiled and put on a huge necklace that covered her bruise perfectly. She was, even as pregnant as she was, going to hit the town.

Because Jade was getting married tomorrow. 

BATBATBAT

Tori looked through her closet, trying to find something that wouldn't piss Jade off. Jade liked black, but from her memory, she didn't like it when somebody else wore it. Jade also hated bright colors...except when Cat wore them. And she probably couldn't wear jade or any variation on that. Why did being Jade's friend have so many rules?

She sighed and settled on a navy blue cutout dress. She pulled it over her head, wondering who else would be there. She hoped there wasn't a stripper. "Jinxed it," she muttered with an eye roll as she pulled on some heels.

Tori had never considered herself Jade's friend. Jade had outright hated her, thinking that she would steal Beck from her. Tori still laughed about that, because she had never been attracted to Beck at all. That was always Cat. One night during a sleepover at Tori's house, Cat had actually confessed it. What's more, Beck had liked Cat for the last few years of high school. Tori had always had a thing for Andre...but Jade had never thought about that.

Tori smiled to herself. She couldn't believe that it had taken them all so many years to admit their feelings. It was incredibly improbable that they would marry their high school sweethearts, but she guessed it was a testament to their never ending friendship and love for each other.

There was a time when Tori was worried that they'd never see each other again, and that they'd never get the gang back together.

At least they had, and Tori and Jade were on better terms now. Tori wanted to keep it this way. They had a great opportunity in their lives to be friends, and Tori wanted to be there for her from now on. Tomorrow would be the first of many important moments for them.

Tori picked up a huge gift, hid her exhaustion, and put on a smile as she slipped out.

Because Jade was getting married tomorrow. 

BATBATBAT

"Ok, hon, have a good time," Beck said, kissing Cat goodbye. Cat hugged him tightly. "I love you," she murmured. Beck wrapped his arms around her. "And I love you, my beautiful Cat," he said softly. He kissed her forehead, then smiled and put a hand on her stomach. "I can't wait until our little man gets here," he said, rubbing gentle circles on Cat's belly.

Cat beamed at him. "I know," she said. Suddenly she gasped in pain. Beck looked at her in concern. "Honey? Baby? Cat?" he asked worriedly. Cat cried out and gasped for breath. Beck tried not to show her that he was internally freaking out. He led her gently over to the couch and laid her down. She held her sides in pain.

"Cat, sweetie, talk to me," he said gently, keeping his voice low and soothing. Cat breathed out steadily and recovered, holding her side. "I'm fine," she said. "It's just...it hurts when he moves. He decided to have a dance party," Cat said with a grimace.

Beck laughed at his tiny, redheaded beauty. He took her hand. "Hey, honey, you know something?" he asked softly, with a big smile. "He's moving."

He put a finger gently on her side, close to her back. "He was there two weeks ago," he told Cat. She giggled as he moved his finger gently up her stomach. "Now, he's here," he said, smiling at her. Cat smiled thinly. Beck took her hand again.

"Honey, we're doing this. We can do it. Our baby boy is going to be so beautiful. And you are such a fighter, and I've never been more in love with you," he said. Cat smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "It's moments like these that make the bad feelings go away," she said softly. They kissed sweetly.

Cat grinned. "Now, help me up, mister!" she chirped. "I've got to go paint the town." Beck laughed and picked her up bridal style. She squealed happily. "Beck!" she laughed. He spun around, holding her tightly. She laughed, and he grinned, neither of them seeing the two little girls peering down at them from the staircase.

Beck put Cat down, pulled her close, and began dancing with her. She laughed as he spun her around the room.

"Newina," Cadie whispered, tugging at her sister's nightgown. "Yeah?" Nerina asked dreamily as she watched her father spin her mother around. As she spun, Cat's dress flared out and the sparkles caught the light. Nerina sighed happily.

"What are they doing?" Cadie asked with wide eyes. "Dancing," Nerina replied, never taking her eyes off of her dancing parents. "Oh," Cadie said. She rubbed her stuffed giraffe's neck. "Why?" she asked.

"Because daddy's a prince and mommy's a princess and princes and princesses dance together," Nerina explained. "Oh," Cadie said.

She stood on her tip toes to see over the banister. The two watched their parents laugh. Their dad picked their mother up and twirled her around. "Mommy's pretty," Cadie said. "Daddy's handsome," Nerina said as a way of agreeing. They smiled and continued to watch.

Beck smiled, spun Cat out and dipped her. "I love you," he said with a grin. She beamed at him, her shining eyes saying everything. He leaned in to kiss her when he heard a thud and a tiny 'oof!' They both looked up, and Beck pulled Cat up.

They saw Nerina peeking over the banister and Cadie picking her giraffe off the floor. As soon as they knew they were spotted, the girls ducked down. Beck chuckled, and Cat smiled. "All right, little spies, come on down," he called with a hint of laughter in his voice. Cat smiled.

They sheepishly crept down, Nerina holding Cadie's hand so that the younger girl didn't fall. They stopped in front of their parents with their heads down. Cat put a hand on her hip. "I thought I sent you girls up to bed!" she said sternly. "We were just watching you and daddy dancing," Nerina said with a little smile. "You're so pretty!" Cadie chirped. Cat smiled.

Beck picked up Nerina. "Did you want to dance, my princess?" he asked her. She shook her head. "You have to dance with mommy because she's your princess," she said. Beck smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Ah, but that's why I'm special," he said with a grin. "Most princes only get one princess to dance with. But I got three." Nerina began bouncing up and down in his arms. "Who?" she cried. "You, princess," he said lovingly. "You, and your sister, and your mom."

As he said it, he lowered Nerina down do that her feet were on top of his shoes. He then began turning her in gentle spirals, humming the tune to "Isn't She Lovely?" Nerina squealed happily, they picked up speed, and Cat and Cadie kept time. Beck lifted her up and twirled her around. She screamed in delight as her feet lifted off the ground. Cat laughed, and Cadie smiled softly. He put her down, kissed her head, and motioned to Cadie with a smile. She grinned, clutching her giraffe tightly.

"Go on, sweetie," Cat said. "I'll hold on to Mr. Longneck for you." Cadie shyly gave Cat the giraffe and toddled towards Beck.

Suddenly they heard a car horn. "That's Jade and Tori," Cat said. She put Cadie's giraffe on the couch and picked up her purse. "You guys have a wonderful time! Get some sleep, girls," she said. She kissed Nerina on the head.

"Bye, mommy!" Cadie said from Beck's arms. Cat laughed and blew a kiss their way. "I love you, my dear. I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, walking out the door.

Beck felt a sense of extreme alarm as she walked out the door, but he knew not to cause a scene. Cat needed to have fun tonight.

Because Jade was getting married tomorrow. 

BATBATBAT 

"So where are we going?" Cat asked as she slid into the backseat. "I was thinking we could just go grab a bite to eat," Tori said. "No way! I'm gonna get married tomorrow-it's my last night of fun! And we should treat it as such," Jade said, pulling out of the driveway. "So where are we going? And where are all the bridesmaids?" Cat asked again.

"They're gonna meet us there," Jade said. "Meet us where?" Tori asked. Jade pretended not to hear.

"So, Cat, how's the family?" she asked. "Fine. Answer the question!" Cat squealed. Jade rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "It's a surprise!" she insisted, turning a sharp corner. Cat and Tori squealed as they hit the side of the car. "Woah, baby on board!" Tori said incredulously.

"Sorry," Jade said. "We're just a mile away." Cat sighed and adjusted her headband. Jade turned another corner and Tori gasped. "What?" Cat asked. "I can't see!" Jade raised her eyebrows and parked smoothly. "Calm down, Tori. It'll be fun," she said. Cat raised an eyebrow. "Where are we?" she asked.

Jade turned in her seat with a smirk.

"Hardbodies."

"You took us to a male strip club?" Cat shrieked. "What?" Jade asked innocently. "I'm married," Cat said. "So?" Jade said with a shrug. "I'm pregnant!" Cat said. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw a few muscular men walk in through a side door, and she folded her arms over her huge stomach defiantly. "No way," she said.

"Come on, please!" Jade begged. "Jadey! I didn't even do this at my bachelorette party!" Cat protested. Jade spun around in her seat with a mischievous grin. "All the more reason to go now!" she said, poking Cat's shoulder playfully. She squealed.

"But I'm faithful to Beck!" she argued. "And believe me, I understand that. Sex with Beck is pretty amazing," Jade replied. Cat nodded earnestly. "It is...the best!" she agreed. Tori clapped her hands over her ears. "Guys! TMI!" she said with a grimace. Jade and Cat laughed. "Sorry," they chorused.

Jade took Cat's hand. "Please, 'Rina?" she asked, putting on a puppy dog face. Cat giggled. "Oh, all right," she said. Jade grinned and hopped out of the car. Cat followed more slowly. Tori hopped out, mumbling about how she knew she jinxed it. But they decided to hold in their inhibitions.

Because Jade was getting married tomorrow. 

BATBATBAT

The interior of Hardbodies was to be expected. Men in speedos with ties around their necks were everywhere, serving drinks, and there were several men grinding on stripper poles. Jade grinned, Tori gasped, and Cat covered her eyes.

"Over here, Jade!" a blonde lady yelled. Jade waved back. "Those are the girls," she said. "Come on, ladies." She grabbed Cat and Tori and pulled them over to a table where four women sat. Jade hugged them all. "Hi, guys!" she said. Cat waved shyly.

"Cat, Tori, this is Mandy from college, Sam-we work at the same school, Rebecca from Pilates, and Amber. We went to grad school together," Jade said. The women all smiled and murmured greetings. "Amber, Rebecca, Sam, Mandy, this is Tori, my friend from high school. And the redheaded pregnant one is Cat. She's my maid of honor. We basically grew up together," Jade explained.

"Well, no alcohol for you, missy!" Mandy joked. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear. Cat laughed along with them and sat down carefully. A man came up to their table and flashed them a grin. Cat squeaked at his speedo, which barely kept him covered. "What can I get you ladies?" he asked. "Six shots of tequila," Jade said casually. "And six glasses of Pinot Gregiot."

The man nodded. "What about you, sweet cheeks? Your pleasure not on our beverage menu? No alcohol?" he asked teasingly. Mandy and Rebecca laughed, and Jade smirked. Cat narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I'm pregnant," she snapped. The man's eyes widened, and he walked off.

Tori laughed. "I never would have thought our little Cat would be the one to snap at people all the time," she said with a gentle nudge to Cat's side. "Well, you try having swollen ankles all day and see how it feels," Cat pouted. Amber laughed. "You're a brave woman," Sam said. She peered at Cat from behind horn rimmed glasses. Cat smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Their "waiter" came back with their drinks, and a lemonade for Cat. They all laughed. Then Mandy stood to make a toast. "To Jade and Jared. May their lives be full of joy," she said. They all cheered and clinked glasses.

"Cat, no toast?" Tori asked. Cat shook her head. "It seems redundant, since I'm giving a toast and a speech tomorrow," she said, swirling her straw around absentmindedly. "Do you know what you're going to say?" Tori asked, lowering her voice. Cat nodded and looked over at her best friend. She was laughing openly at something Mandy had said.

"I'm just going to speak from the heart," she said with a little smile. Tori smiled. "Oh, Cat. Don't ever change, okay?" she said. Cat laughed. "Kay Kay," she chirped. Tori laughed. Mandy tapped Cat's shoulder. Cat couldn't help but notice that Mandy swished her hair around a lot. She must like the fact that it's blonde. "So, maid of honor, who's the lucky fella?" Mandy asked with a wink.

"My ex-boyfriend," Jade said from down the table with a grin. Cat giggled, and everyone started laughing. Mandy, however, kept staring at Cat, looking at her like she'd grown two heads. "Her ex? The one she dated in high school for two years?" she asked incredulously. Cat blushed. "Uh, yeah," she mumbled. "But-why? Your best friend's ex?" Mandy asked in disbelief. Cat began picking at her fingernails to stop herself from hitting Mandy. She didn't have to justify her marriage to someone she barely knew!

"Mandy, it's fine. They've been together way longer than we ever were-and he's had the hots for her since before we broke up," Jade said, attempting to diffuse the tension. Amber and Rebecca laughed. Sam put her head down on the table and hid under her hood, trying to avoid the confrontation. Tori just looked worried. Mandy gasped. "You cheated?" she asked in a deathly whisper. Cat rolled her eyes. "Of course not," she snapped. "They had been broken up for six years before we even started dating."

Mandy looked unconvinced. "Oh, dear," she murmured. "I just...it's not weird to you? Knowing that he loved her first?" Tori gasped. Jade put her hand to her face. "Wrong thing to say," she groaned. Cat's eyes narrowed. "I don't have to justify my husband and I to you. We have been together for FIVE years, and we have two daughters and a son on the way, and you're going to try and make me feel guilty because he's had ex-girlfriends before?" she said angrily.

Mandy's eyes narrowed as well, but she stayed silent and reached for her wine. "No, of course not," she said demurely. Everyone visibly relaxed, and the tension disappeared. People began to talk. "Sam, you can come out," Rebecca said, tapping the hood. Sam sat up, put her hood down, and quickly adjusted her glasses.

"Well, shall we get another round and get this thing started?" Jade asked. Tori led the round of cheers and Rebecca flagged down a waiter. "Yes, ma'm?" he asked. " Six more shots of tequila, six Bud Lights, and a lemonade for the pregnant lady," Jade said. Cat blushed. The man nodded. "What's the occasion, ladies?" he asked as he wrote their orders down. "Bachelorette party!" Mandy chirped. "All right! Who's the bride?" he asked.

Jade raised her hand. "Right here, hot stuff," she said dryly. He winked. "I'll send over a special surprise," he said with a wink. He walked off. Cat looked over towards the stripper poles, squeaked, and covered her eyes again. Jade laughed. "This is fun," she said. "Thank you guys for being here."

"Of course!" Mandy said. "We love you, Jade," Sam said. Jade hugged Sam tightly. "I love you guys too," she said happily. "So, Jade, are you gonna cry tomorrow?" Tori asked teasingly. Jade rolled her ice blue eyes. "No," she said flippantly. Tori raised her eyebrows.

"You are. You're totally gonna cry!" she said with a laugh. Jade's eyes narrowed. "Watch it, Vega," she warned with a grin. "Crybaby Jade," Tori taunted. Jade threw a napkin at Tori with a chuckle. Tori dodged it, laughing. Everyone chuckled at their banter, and studious Sam even cracked a smile.

Suddenly a man in a thong and tie came over. "I heard there's a blushing bride who wants to be naughty. Where is she?" he asked with a wink. The girls all made catcalls as Jade raised her hand. Cat squeaked again. Sam whomped her head down on the table again, her hood covering her head. Rebecca sighed and tapped the hood. "It's okay, Sam. He won't hurt you," she said. Sam lifted one corner of the hood, then quickly ducked back down. "She has an anxiety issue," Rebecca explained with a little shake of her head. 

The man sat down on Jade's lap, Mandy cheered, and Cat covered her eyes.

The rest of the night was a blur, although Cat did recall having to cover her eyes-yet again-when she was picked as Lady of The Night. The prize? A strip-tease...on stage...while everyone watched.

Cat had never been more embarrassed, but she let it slip because Jade was Jade and she loved to do crazy things.

And because Jade was getting married tomorrow. 

BATBATBAT 

"How was it?" Beck asked as he heard the front door closed. Cat sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fun, I guess. For Jade," she said. "What'd you guys do?" he asked, looking up.

"Can you say strip club?" Cat said with a weak laugh. Beck chuckled and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "Really? Well, that's Jade for you," he said with a little grin. Cat laughed and lay down on the couch, placing her head near Beck's laptop. He looked down at her through his thick reading glasses.

"Yes?" he asked with a little smile. Cat waved at him upside down. "Hellooo!" she chirped. Beck laughed, leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back, but then pulled away. "What's wrong, honey?" Beck asked worriedly. Cat furrowed her brow.

"Beck, today one of Jade's friends was...rude, to say the least. But she asked me why I would be with Jade's ex-knowing that you loved her first," Cat said, biting her lip in concern. Beck nodded slowly, understanding. "Ah," he said. "I see. I mean, how do you feel about it?" Cat sighed. "I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it," she said. "When we had our first kiss, dancing under the stars, it was magical, but I also felt wrong. Like I was breaking some secret bond," she admitted. Beck put a hand to her cheek. 

"Cat. My beautiful, sweet, innocent Cat," he said with a little chuckle. "I never really loved Jade. It was always you. Always, from the day we met." Cat raised her eyebrows. "You're trying to tell me you never had feelings for Jade, all the years you were with her? I know you two did...it," she said, ending on a whisper.

Beck sighed, put his laptop down, and knelt by Cat's side. "We may have," he said."But that's in my past, and you are the one I married. YOU'RE the one who's had my daughters. YOU'RE the one carrying my son. These things happened because I love you, Kitty-now and forever, until the end of time. And I will never stop loving you," Beck said. He took Cat's hand and kissed it.

She smiled, and a tear slipped down her face. "Oh, Beck," she said. "I love you too!" She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. Beck grinned and sat back down. He barely caught Cat's whisper.

"But you and Jade could have had a family."

Beck sighed heavily and kissed his wife's forehead. "Go to sleep, my love," he murmured. She kissed his cheek and went up to bed. Beck put his head in his hands.

It's true, he and Jade could have had a family.

But there was no point in thinking about that.

Because Jade was getting married tomorrow.

**Cliffie! I know I said this was a happy chapter, but you didn't expect everything to be perfect, did you? ;) you should review! **

**Who can tell me who Sam's character was modeled after? Hint: it's a character from an eighties movie…review with your answer! And I may get the next chapter up by Valentine's day, but no promises….review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey! This is like a record update time for me, considering the length of this chapter! You're welcome! To those who reviewed: Yes! Sam is an OC, but her mannerisms are based off of Allison, Ally Sheedy's character from **_**The Breakfast Club**_**.**

**Did anyone else see all the cute Bat moments in the last episode? It's called Andre's Horrible Girl, for those who haven't seen it. Bade and Cabbie can say what they want, Dan Schneider is setting them up, I know it! BAT FANS REJOICE!**

**This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who has ever reviewed this story or its prequel. You guys literally make my world go around.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious. Shocker. Nor do I own "I Will Always Love You" or "At Last"…RIP Whitney and Etta.**

Tori was woken up at five AM by her blaring alarm clock. She groaned and hit it with one hand.

Unfortunately, all that did was cause her alarm clock to fall off of her bedstand with a huge crash. She sighed and sat up, pulling her sleep mask up.

There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now.

She yawned and shuffled to her bathroom. She had to be at Jade's in an hour. Why, she had no idea. She wasn't even in the wedding. Jade had just told her to be there. At least she'd have time to meet up with Andre before the ceremony.

She laughed a little bit-she'd never expected to say that sentence in her life.

Pulling on sweatpants and a t shirt, she wondered if she should take her things for the wedding. Tori sighed. Knowing Jade, this would take a while.

She'd better bring all of her stuff.

BATBATBAT

Cat was woken up at four AM by her phone ringing. She sighed and picked it up sleepily. "Hello?" she mumbled, lifting her sleep mask. "Cat, did you get the confirmation from the makeup lady?" Jade asked frantically. Cat ran a hand through her hair. "Prolly," she said with a huge yawn. "Probably or yes?" Jade asked in a panicked voice.

"I think it's downstairs," Cat replied. Jade ignored Cat's scratchy voice and slow responses. "You need to go get it," she said. Cat groaned. "Jade, it's like four in the morning," she said.

"Which only leaves us two hours before they come!" Jade shrieked loudly. Cat held the phone away and groaned again.

"All right, all right," she grumbled. She reached over the wall of pillows that separated her from Beck and poked him. "Beck," she whispered. "Beck!"

He groaned. "Hrmamagh," he grumbled into the pillow. Cat poked him again. "Get up," she whispered. He slowly sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "What?" he asked sleepily. Then his eyes got bigger. "You're not in labor, are you?" he asked nervously. Cat hit him. "No, of course not," she whispered.

He looked at the phone held to her ear. "Who's-"

"Jade," Cat responded. Beck nodded. "What do you need?" he asked, laying back down. "Jade wants the...something. Anyways, go get the folder by my computer and bring it up here," she said. Beck groaned. "Jade, you owe me," he said into the phone, getting up and stumbling out sleepily.

Cat sat in silence, yawning. "Does he still sleep in just boxers?" Jade asked after a minute. "Yeah," Cat said. "Does he still look good in them?" Jade asked. Beck walked back in and threw the folder on the bed. Car looked him up and down. "Yes," she said definitively. "So have you got the confirmation?" Jade asked.

Cat rifled through the folder and picked a piece of paper out. "We're good for 6 am today," she said with a little sigh. "Thank you so much, Cat. See you tomorrow," Jade said, hanging up.

Cat groaned and plopped back on her pillow. Beck put his head on the wall of pillows and rubbed her arm. "It's okay," he soothed. She sighed and kissed him.

"I love you," she murmured. "I love you too," Beck said lovingly, rolling over to go back to sleep.

After all, they only had another hour and a half before they were woken up.

BATBATBAT

Jade was woken up at three AM by her own thoughts. She couldn't believe that she was getting married today. She rolled over and felt the empty space beside her.

She wasn't a virgin, but after what had happened in high school, she'd decided to live the rest of her life as if she was one. So she and Jared had been traditional-living together, but sleeping in different beds, and with no sex.

Tonight would be their wedding night, and Jared would be beside her. Jade sat up and got out of bed. She paced back and forth, eventually walking out onto their balcony.

The night air was cool and refreshing, with a light breeze and a clear sky. Jade let the air blow through her hair, knowing that in a few hours it would be pinned and pulled and painfully intricate. She would be slipping into a gown full of lace and satin and everything girly that she used to hate.

And she wouldn't be Jade West anymore.

But she had these few hours. They were hers to reflect on her life. She pulled her long nightgown up as she sat in a chair nearby.

She remembered the days when she would just wear Beck's shirts to sleep, hating anything girly. She told herself she'd never wear those things. And now she did-even if only in her sleep. She looked out at the California mountains stretched out in front of her.

Jade readily admitted that she had screwed up a lot in her life, especially in high school. She'd had sex, smoked, drank coffee by the gallon.

Then everything changed.

Her dark, deep secret, the one no one knew about...not even Cat...it had changed her life. It was how she and Jared were brought together initially. She'd known him for 11 years, and she was so happy that the day was coming.

Her parents would be out of her life.

She'd have full closure with her break up with Beck.

She'd get to have a family.

Although Jade had to cringe at that one. She did have a family, technically. But still.

She sighed and got up. She began to pace. She needed to know that Cat didn't hate her. "How could she hate you? She doesn't know," she muttered. And yet, her heart was heavy. She wanted them to know. They needed to know.

"I'll tell them," she murmured. "After our honeymoon, I'll tell them."

Her nerves settled, she resumed her pacing. Eventually she decided to call Cat, just to hear her voice.

Because she needed a best friend.

BATBATBAT

By six AM, all the girls were sitting in one of the rooms in Jade's venue (a ritzy, four story country club). Jade had waved over Cat to get ready next to her, Sam was being persuaded to take her glasses off, and Mandy was meticulously curling her honey blonde hair. The makeup and hair women were finishing up with Amber and Rebecca. Tori sat picking at her nails.

"Jade, I love you and all, but why am I here?" she asked. Jade looked over from hydrating her face. "In case we need help with anything," she replied. Tori sighed and laid down on the couch.

Cat yawned hugely as she began curling her hair. "I knew I should have done my roots," she said drowsily. Jade rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Cat, you still look just like a red velvet cupcake," she said with a little nudge. Cat beamed and clapped her hands. "Yay!" she chirped.

Jade's mother stepped in, already impeccably dressed in a powder green suit and a delicate updo. "Hello, ladies," she said with a grin. They all waved and grinned. Mrs. West walked over and crushed Cat in a suffocating hug. "Cat, dear," she said with a smile.

Cat grinned uncomfortably and tried not to suffocate in the woman's grasp. Mrs. West put a hand on Cat's stomach.

"Looks like the baby's healthy, hmm?" she said happily. "Yes, ma'm," Cat said with a little smile. Mrs. West grinned, walked over to Jade, and hugged her.

"Jadelyn, I honestly thought this day would never come," she said with a smile. Jade rolled her eyes. "Well, it did," she grumbled. Her mother ignored Jade's attitude and gave her a present. "That's from your father and I-something old," she said with a big grin. Jade opened it and saw a huge diamond encrusted hair ornament.

Even though she'd never particularly liked her parents, it was a beautiful gesture. "Thanks, mom," she said with a hug. Cat jumped suddenly and reached into her purse.

"Wait! I have your something borrowed!" she squealed. She drew out a flat box and handed it to Jade. Jade opened it. "Oh, Cat," she breathed. Cat giggled.

Jade pulled out the beautiful lace and silk garter. It was delicately made and embroidered with the word 'love' in swirling blue cursive. "Where did you get this?" she asked, holding it up so everyone could see. There was a chorus of sighs and claps. Cat smiled.

"I wore that at my wedding," she said with a smile. "It was my something blue. Now it can be yours." Jade grinned and hugged Cat tightly. She quickly slid it up her leg. "Okay," she said with a deep breath. "Getting there."

Cat put an arm around Jade's waist, and Jade felt very grateful for friends.

BATBATBAT

Two and a half hours later, everyone's hair and makeup were done. Cat and Jade were the only ones left in the room, as everyone else changed into their dresses. They sat in their petticoats and did what they always did-play thumb wars and talk.

"So are you excited?" Cat asked, dodging Jade's thumb nimbly. "Yeah. It's weird, though. In half an hour, I won't be Jade West anymore. I'm going to be Jade Matthews. What if I turn into a different person?" Jade asked.

Cat laughed. "You could always hyphenate your name," she suggested. Jade shrugged. "I don't know. It's not that I don't want Jared's name, it's just...weird." Jade attacked Cat's thumb again. Cat dodged and sent a counter attack at Jade. Jade laughed.

Cat put her other hand on her stomach. "I know the feeling. Married life can be scary. But it's a fun journey to take together," she said, trapping Jade's thumb under hers. Jade looked at her in astonishment.

"When did you get so good?" she asked. Cat giggled. "I was bound to win someday," she said with a laugh. "Yeah, but my wedding day? Come on, Cat," Jade laughed.

The bridesmaids filed out, followed by Tori. Jade beamed at them. "You guys look great!" she exclaimed. Cat nodded in agreement. Mandy twirled in her dress. "I knew it!" she chirped. Tori went back and sat on the couch, adjusting her powder blue dress. "Pretty dress, Tori," Cat said. Tori grinned. "Thanks, Cat," she said.

"Twirl," Jade told Amber. Amber spun obediently, showing off the knee length jade green dress. Jade grinned.

"I knew they'd rock," she said, gently touching her intricate hairdo. Her hair had been done up at the top, but then it fell down her back in a cascade of sparkling curls. Right at the back of her head was her mother's hair ornament. Cat grinned and adjusted her curls.

The whole bridal party had curly hair, but Jade had insisted that Cat be special, as the ''Matron" of Honor. The bridal party wore their hair in side buns, but Cat's flowed down in a gorgeous side ponytail with a cascade of curls. And Cat's dress, unlike the other's short, flowy dresses, was a fabulous ruched mermaid dress in the prettiest shade of jade. It would look amazing.

Getting Cat into the dress would be the the hard part.

Mrs. West clapped her hands. "Okay, team, let's get these girls together. Who should go first?" she asked. "Cat," Jade responded. Cat giggled and stood up cautiously. Mandy got the dress out of its casing. "Okay, someone hold the dress open and someone hold Cat," Jade instructed.

Mandy stretched the dress out, and Tori got up and went to steady Cat. Cat leaned heavily on Tori as she stepped into it. "So far, so good," she said with a grin.

Mandy began to pull the dress up, but stopped at her belly. "I need help," she said. "Amber, can you hold the zipper? Rebecca, come help me over here." Amber and Rebecca walked to different sides and held the dress. They slowly slid it over her stomach and got the straps on her shoulders. Amber tried to zip it.

"Uh, guys, I can't zip it up. At all," she said. Cat's face became worried.

"Okay," Jade said, taking a deep breath. "Tori, you have long fingers. Go zip it up. Mom, you steady Cat on that side. I'll keep her steady on this side. Mandy and Rebecca, you need to make sure the fabric doesn't tighten on her stomach. Just hold it off of her skin while Tori zips it. Amber, keep the zipper straight so that Tori can zip it. Sam?"

Sam looked up from her book. "Yes?" she asked. Jade gestured to Cat. "Hold Cat's hair and make sure it doesn't get caught in her zipper. Everyone got it?"

There were general mumbles of consent as everyone went to their positions. Jade and Mrs. West grabbed Cat's hands. Cat looked at Jade worriedly. "I'm sorry to be such a bother, Jade," she murmured. Jade kissed Cat's cheek. "You're never a bother, 'Rina," she said with a smile. Cat smiled back.

"Okay, I'm zipping," Tori announced. Mandy and Rebecca kept the dress taut, and soon they all heard the zipper stop. "Lower it gently back on," Jade instructed. Everyone gently let the dress onto Cat's skin. Sam put her hair down and Jade gasped. Cat turned in shock. "What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"'Rina, you look beautiful," Jade said. "Oh, Jadey," Cat said. The two hugged.

"Jadelyn, your turn!" Mrs. West said. Cat turned to the windowsill, putting a hand on her stomach. Suddenly something caught her eye. She walked over to the windowsill, her dress swishing around her ankles. Someone had left a rose and a note. Probably Jared. She picked it up and read it.

_I HAD A GREAT TIME TUESDAY. LET'S DO IT AGAIN SOMETIME. SEE YOU AT THE RECEPTION._

_ -ROBBIE_

Cat dropped the rose like it was burning hot and put a hand on her heart. "Oh, God," she murmured. Robbie. He was coming to the reception.

She felt a lot of kicks against her side. "Everything's okay, baby. It's okay. Don't worry, it's okay. We're okay," she said softly.

She was terrified.

Everyone came back in, Tori holding Jade's wedding dress. It was a gorgeous a-line ball gown, with a satin overlay and layers of chiffon. "This will be easier," Mandy joked. Everyone laughed. They easily got Jade into it. Cat went to her and tied the green sash around her waist. "Beautiful," she said. Jade smiled and hugged her.

A knock on the door sounded and everyone squealed. "Is it Jared?" Mandy asked with a grin. Sam ducked. "Cat, can you get that?" Mrs. West asked. Cat nodded and walked over. She smiled in relief. It's the florist and the photographer," she said with a little laugh.

Everyone went over to look at the bouquets, and Cat breathed a sigh of relief.

She could get through this.

BATBATBAT

Tori walked into the ceremony space with a sigh. She'd made it through the pre-wedding craziness, and now she was meeting up with Andre. She saw him sitting in his seat. He turned when he saw her.

"Well, here comes the bride," he laughed as she walked up. "Stop it," she said with a smile. He pulled her into his arms. "Can I make you a bride?" he asked with a wink. Tori laughed. Andre made her feel so alive.

"We'll see. A formal offer might be in order," she teased. "I can do that," Andre said. He kissed her, and Tori got the distinct impression that she was flying. They pulled apart and Tori sat down.

The ceremony space was gorgeously decorated in jade green, with white roses everywhere. Tori picked up a program and saw a picture of Jade and Jared having a paintball fight à la 10 Things I Hate About You. She smiled. "Cute," she said softly, smiling.

"Look, there's Beck," Andre said, nudging her. Tori looked up and saw Beck in a suit, holding Cadie and trying to keep Nerina from touching everything. "Beck!" Tori shouted. He looked up and started corralling the girls over towards them.

He walked up and gave Tori a hug. "Hey. How are you guys?" he asked. "Good, man," Andre replied. "You?"

"Hanging in there," Beck replied. Tori kissed Cadie's cheek. "And how are you girls?" she asked. "Good," they chorused. Tori laughed. "Yeah, they're a little tired and haven't seen mommy in a while, but they're my little troopers," he said as he hefted Cadie higher on his hip.

Andre chuckled. "Still can't believe it, man," he said. He knelt down to Nerina. "You look just like your daddy," he told her. Nerina nodded. "Daddy got me a blue dress!" she chirped.

Tori laughed. "Well, we should sit down, people are getting here," he said. "We'll see you guys at the reception."

"Bye!" Tori said, waving as he led the girls away. She sat back down and Andre put his arm around her. "Someday that'll be us," he said, kidding her cheek. Tori smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I hope so," she said happily.

She never wanted them to end.

BATBATBAT

Jade was facing Cat, her hand on Cat's huge stomach. Cat had her arms wrapped around Jade in a hug. They weren't looking at each other, but rather, straight ahead.

"And...good! Very cute, ladies," the photographer said. Cat hugged Jade tightly and they separated. "I feel like a model," she whispered to Jade.

"I feel stupid," Jade responded.

She'd already taken pictures with her mother, her bridesmaids, her goddaughter (the flower girl, Amber's daughter) and now, Cat. She was getting sick of it all.

Cat kissed her cheek. "It's done now. We just have to walk down the aisle," she said with a smile. Jade sighed.

"Let's do this."

BATBATBAT

The music started and people began to turn.

First Jared escorted the officiant down the aisle and they positioned themselves. Then the best man, Luke, escorted Jade's mother down the aisle. He walked up and gave Jared a hug.

Then Jared's parents came, looking like it was the best day of their lives. The music changed and the bridesmaids started coming out with the groomsmen.

First Sam came out, shyly, her glasses abandoned. She clutched the groomsman's arm for dear life.

Amber followed, looking confident and beautiful. She flashed her husband a dazzling grin as she walked.

Then Mandy came out, beaming and giggling at everyone. The groomsman looked like he was in pain.

Rebecca followed Mandy with a big smile, glowing gently and flirtatiously winking every few seconds.

Then the music changed, yet again, and everyone turned as Cat glided out by herself. Several people gasped. Cat looked like a vision. She smiled gently and glided down the aisle.

"Mommy!" Nerina cried out. Everyone laughed. Cat blew a kiss their way and kept walking, turning gently as she reached her spot.

Jade's cousin walked out, trying hard not to break the glass slipper and flower pillow that contained the rings. He made it safely and breathed a sigh of relief.

Amber's daughter skipped out, throwing petals every which way. She giggled as she did so, and several people exclaimed at her cuteness.

Then the traditional theme came on.

Everyone stood and saw Jade framed in the doorway on her father's arm. She beamed at everyone from under her veil. She sparkled. Her dress flared out from her hips gracefully, and with every step she took, new sparkles caught the light. Her bouquet full of white roses and green sprays was held tightly in her left hand, while her right arm was wrapped around her father's.

If anyone had been looking at the altar, they would have seen Jared shed a tear.

She walked down the aisle smoothly and gracefully. She winked at Tori and flashed Beck a smile. Her mother burst into quiet tears.

Then Jade reached the altar.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" the preacher asked. "I do," her father said tenderly. He kissed her cheek, then put her hand in Jared's and sat. Jade beamed at Jared.

"You look beautiful," Jared whispered. "You're gonna make me cry," Jade responded with a smile. He smiled back. Her thick, dark lashes began blinking a bit faster, trying to keep the tears back.

Jade turned and handed her bouquet to Cat. Cat took it obediently and flashed Jade a dazzling smile. Jade winked.

Jared took Jade's other hand and they turned to the preacher with matching smiles.

He smiled. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the holy sanction of marriage. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence echoed in the church and everyone chuckled. The preacher smiled and continued. "Okay. Jade, Jared, are you ready to take your vows?" he asked. "Yes, please!" Jade said. Everyone laughed again. The preacher smiled and opened his book.

"Jared, repeat after me. I, Jared,"

"I, Jared..."

"Take thee, Jadelyn..."

"Take thee, Jadelyn..."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold..."

"To have and to hold..."

"From this day forward..."

"From this day forward..."

"For better or for worse..."

"For better AND for worse..."

"For richer or for poorer..."

"For richer or for poorer..."

"In sickness and in health..."

"In sickness and in health..."

"To love and to cherish..."

"To love and to cherish..."

"As long as you both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

Jade beamed at him, love shining in her eyes.

As she repeated her vows, Tori began to cry. Andre reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Tori smiled and wiped her eyes, silently crying into it. Cat had to wipe away a tear.

"May I have the rings?" he asked. The ring bearer walked carefully up and the preacher fished the rings out of the glass slipper. He handed one to Jade and one to Jared.

"Okay. Jared, take Jadelyn's left hand and repeat after me," he said. Jared tenderly took Jade's hand.

"With this ring-"

"With this ring."

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed," Jared said, sliding the ring on Jade's finger. She beamed at him, her eyes threatening to overflow with tears.

The preacher went up to Jade and put Jared's ring in Jade's hand. "Jadelyn, take Jared's left hand and repeat after me," he said. Jade took Jared's hand with a wink. "With this ring-"

"With this ring..."

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

The preacher smiled. "Now, I gotta ask it one more time." Everyone laughed.

"Do you, Jared, take this woman to be your wife?"

"Of course! Yes, I absolutely do," Jared said. Cat fought back happy tears.

"Do you, Jadelyn, take this man to be your husband?"

"You bet I do!" Jade said with a laugh. Everyone laughed, including the preacher.

"Well, by the power vested in me by the church of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Jared pulled Jade's veil off, pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Everyone stood and cheered. They broke apart, laughing happily. Jade took her bouquet from a teary Cat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jared Matthews!"

Jared picked Jade up. She squealed as they walked down the aisle of cheering friends and family.

It was the perfect day.

BATBATBAT

Hours later, the reception was in full swing. Jade and Jared were glowing, and Cat had swiftly gone to her girls, who had been very glad to see her again. Tori and Andre spent the whole meal giggling and gazing into each other's eyes. It was the perfect night for everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

Robbie stood concealed behind a pillar. He stood, staring at Cat intensely. He was waiting for the moment to steal her away from the party.

He hoped she'd liked his rose. He sighed and turned the flat white pill in his hand. He'd been patient so far, but his patience was running thin. He had to have her. Now. He'd do whatever it took.

Cat was oblivious to him as she started clinking her glass again. Everyone caught on, and more and more people started clinking their glasses until the sound became almost deafening. Jade and Jared smiled and kissed each other to loud cheers. The dinner chat resumed as Jade flashed Cat a look. Cat giggled innocently.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Soon it was time for the speeches and toasts. Luke, Jared's best man, stood up with a grin.

"Wow. I cannot believe this day is finally here. I never thought I would be the last one to get married in our little group." Everyone laughed. Luke turned to Jared with a smile.

"You and me, man. We've been friends since that first day in kindergarten-when I wouldn't share my blue crayon. And you and Jade are the perfect couple, and I couldn't be happier for you two. I really couldn't. I'm your wingman, bro. Now and forever. And I wish you and Jade all the best in your new life together."

Luke raised his glass, and everyone followed suit. "To Jade and Jared-the best couple," he said with a smile. Jade and Jared grinned as everyone toasted them and cheered.

Then it was time for Cat's speech. Cat stood carefully, Jade helping her balance herself as Cat took the mic from Luke.

She put a hand on her big stomach and sighed. "Well. The day is finally here. Jade, that girl I never thought would tie herself down, is getting married. And I-couldn't-be happier," she said with a gentle smile. Jade squeezed Cat's arm, and Cat smiled down at her.

"In my life, I have faced an unspeakable number of hardships. And without Jade by my side, I don't think I would have made it through. She has saved my life more times than my husband," Cat said with a little laugh. Everyone chuckled. Cat wiped a tear from her eye and continued. "Jade, we've known each other since we were five. We've shared everything-hopes, problems, boyfriends-"

Everyone laughed again, and Tori nudged Beck with a grin. Cat laughed and continued. "You've always been there for me, ever since we were girls. And now we're women, embarking on two stages of our lives..."

She rubbed her large stomach and tool a deep breath before continuing. "And I couldn't be happier for you, Jadey, and even though we're both married women now, never forget that you were my first love. Now and forever, I love you, Jadey."

She began to cry, wiped her tears away, and laughed. "Almost made it," she said with a little smile. Everyone laughed, and Cat picked up her glass. "So here's to Jade and Jared-may their lives be forever blessed. I wish them every happiness," she said. Jade stood and hugged Cat tightly as the guests toasted.

Luke stood. "Okay. Now Jade and Jared are gonna have their first dance, and singing the song will be none other than the matron of honor, miss Cat Oliver-Valentine!"

Jared took Jade's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. She followed, laughing. Cat got down from the table carefully and took the mic from Luke. Everyone clapped as the accompaniment started. Jared began turning Jade in slow circles as Cat smiled and began singing.

"And I...will always love you..."

BATBATBAT

About an hour later, everyone was still having a great time. The final notes to a dance song ended and most people exited the floor. Suddenly "At Last" began playing. Cat smiled from her seat at the table. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard this song. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned.

"May I have this dance?" Beck asked with a grin. Cat smiled and took his hand. "Always!" she chirped happily. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the middle of the deserted dance floor.

"Beck!" she squealed. He set her down, pulled her close, and began to dance with her. "You're so close, but so far away," Beck joked with a grin, putting a hand on Cat's large stomach. She rolled her eyes. "Stop it," she said with a grin.

Jade watched them dance with a big smile. Jared wrapped his arms around her. "That's going to be us in five years," he said with a smile. Jade hugged him back. "I hope so," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jared said, kissing her tenderly.

On the dance floor, Cat smiled and let Beck spin her around again. The end of her dress flared out, and she looked beautiful in her jade green masterpiece. "Oh, I almost forgot," Beck said with a grin. Cat raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked curiously.

Beck reached into his pocket, pulled out a box, and got on one knee. Everyone who hadn't been watching them turned their attention to the dance floor. Cat looked genuinely confused. "Beck, what...?" she asked.

He smiled and opened the box. It was another Heart's Collection ring. Car gasped. "Cat. You are the best wife anyone could ask for, you are the mother of my children, and I love you so much. Our five year anniversary is in six months," he said. Cat nodded, still not understanding. The room was so silent that people were self conscious about the sound of their breathing.

Beck smiled again. "Caterina Hannah Oliver-Valentine, love of my life, will you renew our vows with me, in Paris, France, for our five-year anniversary?" he asked. Cat gasped again.

Happy tears began to spill out of her eyes. Beck laughed. "Say yes. I already bought the plane tickets," he said with a grin.

Cat beamed. "Oh, Beck," she said happily. "Of course I will!" He stood and they kissed to loud cheers. Cat laughed as Beck slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly with her wedding and engagement rings.

"Am I going to have a finger covered in rings by our fiftieth anniversary?" Cat asked with a little laugh. Beck shrugged and began to dance with her again. "Oh, I don't know. You may be dripping in necklaces, bracelets, earrings..." he said with a smile. Cat giggled and kissed him.

From behind the pillar, Robbie cursed. He needed to make his move, and soon.

BATBATBAT

Cat was looking out at the stars. She'd walked to another room, one with a balcony, and sat out in the night air, enjoying the breeze.

She didn't notice Robbie come in and lock the door behind him.

She didn't notice him slipping a white pill into the champagne glass she'd left on the table.

She didn't notice him slowly shake the drink until the pill dissolved, unnoticeable.

She didn't notice him take off his jacket and tie and walk closer.

She didn't notice him until he was right behind her.

"Liking the breeze?" he said from behind her. Cat jumped and turned around to see Robbie right behind her. She stood quickly and backed up to the railing. "Robbie, get away from me," she warned.

He smiled and took a step closer. "Oh, Cat. So rude. But don't lie. You loved our little...meeting last Tuesday, didn't you? Don't worry, I won't tell your loving husband you're having an affair," he said with a grin. "I'm not cheating on Beck. You attacked me!" she said fearfully. Robbie simply smiled and walked closer...and closer.

Cat slid away and quickly opened the patio door. She ran as fast as she could inside. Robbie followed leisurely, with an odd grin on his face. Cat ran to the door and tried to open it, but realized Robbie had jammed it on both sides.

She was locked in and the wedding party was locked out.

"HELP!" she screamed, banging on the door. "HELP ME!" Robbie ran to her, covered her mouth, and carried her away from the door easily. She kept screaming as loud as she could, fighting to be heard over Robbie's hand. She prayed that someone could hear.

BATBATBAT

"Did you hear something?" Andre asked Tori.

She stopped to listen, then shook her head. "No, nothing," she said.

Andre shrugged and went back to his cake.

BATBATBAT

Robbie forced Cat up against the wall and pinned her hands. She fought furiously as he pressed himself against her and kissed her roughly. She brought her knee up quickly and hit him in between the legs.

He yelped and let go of her. She slid around him and looked around for anything to help her escape. She saw a wooden stick laying in the corner, grabbed it and began beating the door furiously with it.

Suddenly she heard Robbie coming up behind her. She swung the stick around. He caught it easily and flung it to the side of the room. She squeaked in fear.

He grabbed her again, although this time he reached behind her. He grabbed the straps of her dress and forced them down. She cried out and her hands instantly went to her chest. He pulled them away. "Oh, Kitty," he said with a smile. "Leave me alone, Robbie," she said, beginning to sob. Robbie kissed her roughly again.

"Why are you hiding this, kitty?" he asked, pushing her necklace away to reveal the bruise he had left. She put her hand to her neck.

"Because you gave it to me," she spat. He glared at her. "Bitch," he spat back. She tried to pull up her sleeves, but Robbie held her hands away. He kissed her roughly again.

Cat felt like throwing up as Robbie began running his hands up and down her body, stopping at her chest and trying to pull her bra off. She slapped his hands away and prayed that someone knew she was gone. She prayed for help.

BATBATBAT

"Guys, Cat's been gone a while longer than she should be," Beck said worriedly. "I'm gonna go check on her."

"You do that, romantic Paris man," Tori teased. Cadie squirmed in her lap. Beck smiled and kissed Cadie's cheek. "That's me," he said with a grin. He ruffled Nerina's hair. She waved from Andre's lap.

"Take care of my girls until I get back," he said. Tori and Andre nodded and continued talking to the girls as he walked out.

BATBATBAT

Cat pushed Robbie as far away as she could from her chest. His full weight was pressed down on her. "Cat," he growled. "I swear to God, if you don't stop being so damn difficult I will make you miscarry."

Cat stopped abruptly. She was ashamed, but she thought about it. Getting this thing out of her...being free of it...no more kicking, no more pain...everything would be easier. Much easier.

"Do it," she whispered. Robbie looked taken aback. "What?" he said. Cat laid her head back on the cold wall. "Do it, if you're such a man. Do it. Hit me. Make me miscarry," she growled. Robbie stood stock still for a moment, and everything was silent. Then they heard Beck's voice come through the door.

"Cat? Cat, sweetie, are you okay?"

"BECK! BECK, HELP-" she was cut off as Robbie pressed his full weight against her and clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Cat? CAT!" he yelled. Cat could hear him furiously jiggling the door handle. Then she heard a huge thud. She smiled through her tears. "He's coming to save me," she murmured. Robbie cursed and let go of Cat. She instantly slid to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Looking for an easy out, Robbie went to the balcony and climbed down it as the thuds continued, leaving a broken Cat behind.

BATBATBAT

Beck's shoulder was killing him, but he kept slamming it against the door with all of his might. He could hear Cat crying inside the room, and it made him want to get to her faster. He needed another way.

He built up his strength, backed up, got a running start, and kicked the door hard. He bounced off it, while the door remained almost unscathed. He growled and kicked it again, hitting it again and again at an alarming rate.

Finally he could hear the wood start to splinter. He aimed one more kick and crashed through the door.

What he saw made his blood boil.

He walked over to his wife and held her tenderly. She grabbed his jacket and sobbed into it.

"Ssshhh, honey, it's okay now. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm here," he murmured into her ear. She sat up and wiped her tears away.

"Oh, God, Beck, I'm insane. I almost wanted him to make me miscarry. I'm horrible," she said with a sniffle. Beck rubbed her back. "It's not your fault, honey," he said soothingly, hugging her.

He helped her to her feet carefully and oped the tears off her cheeks. "Now, show me a smile," he said with a quick kiss. She sighed.

Beck took her face in his hands. "Come on, baby, show me a smile," he said. She gave him a tiny smile. "There she is. There's my sunshine girl," he said, kissing her again.

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you," she said. "And you know I love you too," he replied, pushing her straps back up her shoulders. "You ready?"

Cat wiped away another tear and nodded. "Okay," she said shakily. She leaned on her husband as they rejoined the party.

Luckily, they had left the champagne glass sitting on the table.

BATBATBAT

"Okay, ready to catch this bouquet?" Jade asked. All the girls cheered. Cat smiled from her spot at the Lovebird's Table as Jade lifted the bouquet up and let it fly.

Mandy pushed Tori out of the way, and she and Rebecca jostled for it. The bouquet soared in a beautiful arc as all the women shoved and squealed.

The bouquet landed almost perfectly in Sam's arms. She looked down at it, shocked. "I got it," she whispered softly. Then she held it above her head ecstatically. "I got it!" she yelled. Everyone clapped happily, although Mandy looked put out. Jade hugged Sam.

As Sam hurried off of the floor, meticulously counting each bead in the bouquet, she bumped into a tall man. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said shyly. "I can't see very well without my glasses."

The man straightened up and adjusted his own horn-rimmed spectacles. "I know the feeling. It was my fault. I was too deep into this Carl Sagan," he said, gesturing to a thick book.

Sam's eyes lit up. "You like Carl Sagan?" she asked with a smile. "Yes. His astrological theory changed the whole field," the man responded. "I'm Toby."

He shook Sam's hand, and she blushed. "Sam," she replied.

BATBATBAT

Cat zipped up Jade's travel dress neatly. "Do you know where he's taking you?" she asked. Jade shrugged. "Probably somewhere tropical," she said with a little laugh, pulling her suitcase behind her up to the door.

She turned to Cat with a smile. "Oh, Cat," she said happily. "I love you so much." she hugged Cat. Cat smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too, Jadey. You two are going to be so happy."

Jade nodded and turned to go. "You'll tell me if anything happens with Robbie, right, 'Rina?" she asked suddenly, turning around. Cat swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Yes, of course," she said with a little grin.

Smiling, the two women hugged again, and then Jade was out the door.

BATBATBAT

"Okaay...NOW!"

On Tori's command, Cadie threw a handful of rice into the air with a squeal. Tori smiled and kissed the little girl's cheek.

Andre watched them with a smile on his face as he held Nerina. Tori would make a wonderful mother. He felt the velvet box in his front pocket.

He would do it.

When the time was right.

Cat appeared with a grin on her face. "Hello, my darlings," she said with a kiss to Cadie's cheek. She took Cadie from Tori and gave her a side hug. "What did Luke decorate the car with?" she asked Tori. Tori grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Condoms."

Cat gasped, then began to laugh uncontrollably. Soon Tori had joined in, and the two women were laughing like they wouldn't be able to stop. Andre and Beck looked at them curiously.

"Mommy, what you waffing about?" Cadie asked. "Nothing, honey," Cat replied, wiping happy tears from her eyes.

Soon Jade and Jared came out of the club, laughing and grinning. Jared picked Jade up and carried her down the line, dodging hailstorms of rice and greeting cheers. They waved happily as Jared started the car, and they sped away with the "Just Married" banner clearly visible on the back.

It was truly a night to remember.

**Hope you liked it! Especially long, just for my loving readers! Who's got an idea as to what Jade's secret is? And I hope you all liked Sam catching the bouquet! I have a soft spot for her, so I wanted her to have a happy…beginning! And for all you Tandre lovers, I promise I will do a Tandre-centric chapter or two before this story is done with. **

**It's been a heck of a week, so reviews would make me feel amazing. I could really use the boost. So please…if you love me…click that button? Please? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaack! Hee-hee! I hope you like this. I tried to please all! **

**Random, but: Don't you hate it when one of your friends tells you a guy likes you, but won't tell you who the guy is? I hate that…**

**Anyways, to the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own no portion of Victorious.**

Jade laughed happily as Jared carried her through the doorframe of their new house in LA. He set her down and spun her around.

"Did you enjoy the honeymoon, my love?" he asked. She nodded. "This is the perfect house, " she said. "And it's near Beck and Cat."

Jared nodded and pulled her close. "So...is our honeymoon officially over?" he asked teasingly. She grinned. "Depends. Are you going to take off the Hawaiian shirt?" she teased, pulling the ends of his shirt. He snorted. "When you take off your leis," he retorted.

She smiled and moved over to a box. Opening it, she pulled out a picture. Jared came up behind her as she stared at it. "You sure you want to tell them?" he asked softly. Jade nodded.

"I shouldn't have hid it in the first place. I'm a counselor-I help kids everyday at Hollywood Arts now-I should know better than to hide things," she said with a sigh.

Jared hugged her tightly. "It won't be easy," he murmured. Jade nodded and set the picture down. "I know. But I have to do this," she said.

"I have to tell them."

BATBATBAT

Beck shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He was hoping to get back to work soon, but he had to take care of this. His wife depended on him.

A woman entered the waiting room with a clipboard, and everyone waiting looked up expectantly. "Beckett James Oliver? Officer Gaines will see you now," she said. Beck stood quickly and strode through the door.

The office was full to bursting. Beck's eyes widened. "We've had an outbreak of crime lately," the woman explained as she led him through the cubicles and into an office.

"Good luck," she said, shutting the door behind him. Beck turned and saw a man in a police uniform sitting at a desk. He was filling out forms in a bored manner.

"Name?" he asked in a dull voice. "Sir, thank you so much for seeing me-" Beck began, moving forward to shake his hand. Officer Gaines didn't even move. "Sit," he said in the same dull voice. Beck sat quickly. "Name?" Gaines repeated.

"Uh, Beckett James Oliver."

"Age?"

"Twenty nine."

"Occupation?"

"Uh, columnist, LA Sun."

"Date of birth?"

"December 17th, 1992."

"Medical conditions?"

"Dyslexia and type two diabetes."

"Spouse?"

"Yes, sir, that's what I wanted to talk to you abou-"

"Spouse?"

"Yes."

"Full name?"

"Caterina Hannah Oliver-Valentine."

"Age?"

"Twenty eight."

"Occupation?"

"Unemployed."

"Date of birth?"

"April 5th, 1993."

"Medical conditions?"

"ADHD and pre-partum depression."

"Any kids?"

"Two daughters, Nerina Jade Oliver-Valentine and Cadie Victoria Oliver-Valentine. They're four and three. And a son on the way in about a month."

"Okay. The son have a name yet?"

"Why do you need that to-"

"Look, it's just procedure down here at the station, okay? You want your complaint filed and investigated, I gotta fill out the paperwork. Your son have a name yet?"

"Edward. Edward Andrew. Subject to change."

"Okay. You or your wife have a criminal record?"

"No, sir."

"Okay. And what is the nature of your complaint?"

Beck sighed and leaned forward on the table, pulling Officer Gaines' attention away from the paperwork on his desk.

"My wife is being sexually harassed," he said.

Gaines' eyebrows raised, but he had no other reaction. He pulled out another piece of paper. "Got a suspect?" he asked. "I know who it is," Beck responded. "Okay, what can you tell us about him?" Gaines asked, his pencil poised above the paper.

"Robert Anthony Shapiro. Twenty nine. He's a corporate research analyst. He lives here, in LA, 5565 Teryll Hills Drive," Beck said quickly. Gaines scribbled everything down quickly.

"He's a big man in town," he commented. Beck raised his eyebrows. "What's the point?" he asked. Gaines shrugged. "Be hard to take him down. You know if he has any family, someone that he lives with?"

"He has an adopted son from the Little Brother program named Rex, but other than that, no one," Beck said.

Gaines copied everything down and paper clipped the papers together. He set them aside.

"Okay. Thank you for your time, sir. I'll do what I can," he said. Beck stood. "Wait. What-what happens now?" he asked. Gaines shrugged again.

"Nothing. You go home, we file your report, we wait."

"You can't do anything? She's been attacked four times!" Beck said with a frown.

Gaines folded his hands on his desk. "Look, buddy, you have no proof other than a name. For all we know, you could be making up the whole thing to get back at this guy. So we need to run checks-background checks. Scans. Etcetera. So it's gonna take about six months to register-"

"That is not acceptable," Beck said, putting his hands on the front of Gaines' desk. "You're just gonna have to wait. You could be a crazy nut-"

"MY WIFE IS BEING ATTACKED!" Beck roared. "What if next time, he rapes her?"

Gaines stood and opened the door. "Look, you get us some concrete proof, we'll book him. Until then, you're just gonna have to wait," he said.

Beck snarled and stormed out of the station.

If the police wouldn't help, what was he going to do?

BATBATBAT

Cat hummed along happily to her favorite song. Her doctor had given her some anti-depressants, and they were working like a charm! She felt as light as a bubble.

The phone rang and she skipped over to it, humming the Waggafuffles as she went. "Wagga-wagga-wagga-fuffle day and night!" she sang softly as she looked for the phone. She gently pushed away the girls' toys and pulled the phone from under Cadie's plush, felt Waggafuffles doggie.

"Hellooo?" she asked with a giggle, putting the phone to her ear. "Is this Frankie? How's the food there? They treating you okay?"

"Cat?" Jade's voice asked. Cat frowned a little. "You're not my brother," she said.

"Cat, it's Jade."

"Oh! Jade! I'm sorry, I was expecting a call from my brother-you know, at the hospital?" she said. As she spoke, she began to clean the living room.

"Yeah, it's me. We just got back."

"Oh, did you have a great time? What did you do? Was it romantic? Beck took me to Greece, and it was wonderful, but then my brother got upset and we had to go back and put him in the facility...well, anyways, tell me all about it!" Cat babbled.

"Wow. I haven't heard you talk that much since high school," Jade said dryly. Cat giggled. "I can't take my meds when I'm pregnant," she explained.

She heard Jade laugh over the phone. "So what's up?" Cat asked. "Tell me all about it!" Jade sighed.

"I need to come over. Tonight."

Cat's eyes widened. "Um, Jade, I don't know that I can get the house toget-"

"It's important," Jade interrupted. "Is everything okay?" Cat asked, scooping up fallen Cheerios. "I need to tell you and Beck something. Jared and I will be there at around nine."

"Wait, Jade, I-"

"See you tonight!"

Cat stared at the phone as Jade hung up. "Same old Jade," she murmured. Then she saw a huge purple stain on her white couch, with an empty sippy cup on the floor. She sighed angrily.

"GIRLS!" she yelled up the stairs.

"Cadie did it!"

BATBATBAT

Tori sighed and pulled her head out of the oven. "Dang machine!" she growled, covered in soot. She wiped her forehead, grabbed a socket wrench and a towel, and went back in.

"Tori," a faint voice said. Tori couldn't hear, and kept working with the top of the oven. "Tori." the voice repeated. Tori turned around on her back and looked up into the machine's wiring.

"TORI!"

Tori screamed and jumped, slamming her head into the oven. "OUCH!" she hollered.

Holding her head, she slid out of the oven. "WHAT?" she yelled at her sister. Trina frowned down at her, holding a flat iron in her hand. "You're messing with the wiring! I need to do my hair!" Trina complained.

"Well, if you ever want to eat again, you're gonna have to wait!" Tori shouted back crankily.

"Just call a repair guy!" Trina said with a pout. "Do I look like I'm rolling in money here?" Tori snapped, re-tying her bandanna.

"Andre is," Trina pointed out. "I don't need money from him!" Tori groaned. Trina sighed.

"How do you even know what you're doing?"

"Hey! I minored in Mechanics. I think I can fix an oven. Pass me the socket wrench."

"Like I know what that is!" Trina retorted. Tori rolled her eyes, got up, and pulled it out of the toolbox herself, sticking her head back into the oven.

Trina threw her flat iron down on the floor angrily. Tori shrieked and hit the oven again. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT?" she roared, holding her head.

"You're the worst!" Trina said as she stormed out. "Oh yeah, I'm horrible. I'm only MAKING SURE WE CAN EAT!" Tori yelled after her. Trina slammed her door in response, screaming wordlessly.

Tori groaned and went back to screwing in a bolt. Living with Trina was horrible, but she had a date with Andre. That would get her through tonight-that and the audition tomorrow.

She sighed and put the last wire in place. Almost instantly, the frames glowed red and started to heat up. Tori backed out quickly with a yelp. "Who turned the oven on?" she wondered. Then she remembered there was only one person who could've.

"TRINA!"

BATBATBAT

"Thank you for your time. I'll get back to you within a week," Andre said politely. The cheery girl in front of him nodded. "Okay! Thanks so much!" she gushed.

As she walked out happily, Andre began searching on his computer for his company's standard "I'm sorry, we're going in a different direction" email. He didn't understand how these people got appointments sometimes.

His phone rang and he picked it up with a silent groan. "Hey hey, this Andre Harris with HotBeats Records, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"You tell me," his girlfriend teased from the other line. He smiled. "Tori!" he said happily. "Hey, you," she responded. "Why didn't you ring my cell?" he asked. "I called the first number I could find," she said. Andre leaned back in his seat.

"So what's shaking, girl?" he asked casually, flipping a pencil up and down in his hand. Tori began ranting about Trina. Andre smiled as she talked. He could picture her, pacing around her tiny kitchen, pushing locks of her short hair behind her ears.

It made him smile.

He tuned back in to Tori quickly. "...and then she threw the flat iron on the ground, not to mention she turned on the oven," she finished angrily. "I don't see how I can keep living with her!"

Andre laughed softly to himself. "Look, you know you love her. You just gotta find that love again, okay?" he said soothingly. She sighed. "I don't know how!" she whined. "What was the last good thing she did for you?" he asked. "I guess when she gave me the startup money for this apartment," she replied. Andre threw the pencil up in the air again.

"There you go. She loves you," he said with a grin. He could hear her sigh. Then she laughed. "You're right. You're always right," she said. Andre smiled. "I love yo-"

"HARRIS!"

Andre jumped and looked up. His boss stood in the doorway angrily. "That is not for personal calls, Harris," he growled. "Yes, sir," Andre said quickly. "Gotta go, Tor," he said with a sigh.

She made a kissing sound through the phone. "Mwah! See you tonight!" she chirped. Just like that, the call ended.

Andre sighed and went back to searching through his computer's files.

Where the hell had that letter gone?

BATBATBAT

A potato flew across the table, arcing in a graceful curve, hitting its target with a plop.

The culprit giggled.

Cat turned around angrily, picking potato out of her hair. "Nerina Jade Oliver, do not play with your food!" she snapped. Nerina laughed.

"Mommy, you got my name wrong! Oliver-Valentine. Oliver-Valentine! Oliver-Valentine!" she began to shout over and over.

Cadie clutched her Waggafuffles dog closer and pushed her carrots around her plate. Cat sighed. "You girls need to hurry up. It's already eight fifteen!" she said, shaking her dessert spoon at them.

Obediently, Cadie began to shovel down her potatoes and carrots. Nerina decided she wasn't going to be outdone and began eating faster. Cat gave a silent prayer of thanks and went back to stirring the frosting mix.

The oven beeped and the door slammed simultaneously. "I'm home!" Beck called. "In the kitchen!" Cat yelled back. Beck walked in, setting his briefcase down, and kissed his daughters' foreheads.

"Hi, daddy!" they chorused. "Hey, honey," Cat said, putting on oven mitts and going over to their oven quickly.

"How was your day? Good? Did you write about anything in particular today? It seemed like there were a lot of really interesting things happening today. Like when I took the girls to daycare and saw some baby ducks, and these little Campfire Scouts helping them across-so sweet! Like cake. The world needs more things that are sweet like cake," she rambled in one long, continuous breath as she pulled a beautiful cake out of the oven with a smile.

Beck laughed. "Someone's in a good mood today," he commented with a grin. Cat blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was rambling again. It's these new baby-safe antidepressants my doctor put me on. They're really helping, but this combined with the fact that I can't take my ADHD medicine...oh, I'm sorry," she said with a little sigh.

Beck kissed her cheek. "Oh, Cat, you know I love it when you ramble. It's what makes you Cat Valentine," he said sweetly. "Yay!" Cat chirped, hugging him. Beck put his hands on her stomach to steady her, feeling the tiny kicks against her side. The kicks of his first son.

"We're getting there," he commented with a smile. Cat nodded, picking up her frosting tool, and began scooping frosting on the pound cake. As she worked, strands of hair began falling out of her haphazard bun. She pushed them aside quickly and continued to swirl the frosting with a careful hand.

"Beck, go freshen up, Jade and Jared are coming over in...half an hour with some news. Look presentable," she instructed. Beck looked confused. "Why is she coming?" he asked.

"She has news," Cat repeated. "She said it was important, so-Nerina Jade, don't even _think_ about it."

Nerina put her potato filled spoon down with a sigh.

Cat finished the cake with a flourish, took out her candied cherries, and began arranging them carefully. Beck shrugged and took off his tie with one hand.

For the next half hour, Cat whirled around the house at top speed. She dusted the living room, whisked the girls' plates away and put them in their best dresses, made sure Beck was presentable, and put on soothing music. Somehow, she also managed to get herself dressed in a gorgeous gown and do her hair.

Back watched her put on lipstick and dust off the couch at the same time, smiling. Every day she found new ways to amaze him.

The doorbell rang and Cat shrieked. Nerina ran to the couch, knowing what was expected of her when guests came over. Cadie looked around in confusion. "Come here, sweetie," Beck said, lifting her into his arms. She clutched his jacket tightly.

Cat walked over as quickly as possible and opened the door. Jade and Jared grinned, and Jade thrust a wrapped plate into her hands.

"Something for dessert, if you want it," she said.

With a big smile, Cat hugged Jade tightly. "Come on in!" she said with another hug. Jared wrapped his arm around Jade as they stepped inside and exchanged greetings.

BATBATBAT

Several hours and two cakes later, the girls had been sent to bed and the adults were laughing over glasses of white wine.

Cat leaned back and put a hand on her huge stomach. "Anyone need anything else?" she asked, looking around. Jared shook his head, and Beck kissed her cheek. "Fine, babe," he said. Jade put a hand to her head and held out her glass.

"I'll have another," she said with a little groan. Cat raised her eyebrows as she filled Jade's glass. "Jade, you're drinking a lot more than usual. What's up?"

"I need some liquid courage," Jade replied. Cat and Beck exchanged a look. "Jade. Why did you come over here?" she asked.

Jade looked at Jared fearfully. He kissed her cheek. "Come on, honey. You can do it," he encouraged. Jade took a deep breath. "Okay," she breathed.

"You guys both remember junior year, before Beck and I broke up, and I told you I was, uh..."

"Pregnant," Beck said quietly. He folded his arms over his chest with a stony expression. Cat put her hand on his arm soothingly. "Yes, I remember," she said in a distant voice. "You came to my house in tears at four in the morning."

Jade nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah. And you both are the only ones who knew, because I got an abortion," she continued. Beck sighed heavily. "Jade, we know the story," he said coldly.

"I begged you to have the baby, and you still refused. And we broke up. And now you have Jared and I have Cat and the girls. Why are we talking about this?"

Jade flinched at Beck's cold assessment, but controlled herself. "I lied," she murmured.

Cat's eyebrows shot up. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with a hint of panic in her voice. Beck looked shocked. Jade sighed and reached into her purse. She pulled out a small photograph and handed it to him.

Beck looked at it closely, then dropped it. He put his hands to his head and took several deep breaths. Cat picked it up and gasped. "Jade..." she breathed in a voice full of hurt.

Jade's eyes filled with tears. "I know I should have told you, and you have your own family now, and I'm so sorry, Cat," she said tearfully. Jared clutched her hand.

Beck resurfaced. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked in a voice that broke with raw emotion.

Jade nodded and fell into Jared's arms, sobbing.

Cat took another look at the picture on the table.

Jade was clearly in high school. Her hair was jet black with turquoise streaks, and her face was full of piercings. But her regular black was replaced with a hospital gown. In her arms was a tiny baby in a blue blanket.

Cat couldn't help but wish she was seeing something else. She picked up the picture and squinted at it, noticing how much the baby looked like Jade. Then she saw it.

She knew Beck's nose when she saw it: on him, on her own daughter, and on the face of this child in Jade's arms.

Cat turned to Beck, her eyes wide and sad.

"Beck...that's your son."

**Dun-dun-dun! I hope you all liked it. (: As always, review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaackkk! I loved writing this chapter, it was a treat. I hope you like it a lot! I worked hard on it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**Okay, to the story!**

Silence filled the living room. Everyone sat tensely. Beck sat with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Jade lay in Jared's arms, her eyes sad and still threatening to spill over with tears. Jared's hand rubbed soft circles on her back.

Cat sat next to Beck, one hand on his. Her other hand slowly moved on her stomach, rubbing it gently. Her eyes were vacant and distant, and she stared up at her chandelier intently.

Finally Beck broke the silence. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

"Where is he?"

Jade looked up, startled. She sighed. "He was adopted by a family in Indiana," she said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?" Beck asked.

"How did we not notice?" Cat asked in a distant voice, her eyes still misty. Beck nodded.

"Well, I didn't tell anyone. I'm not sure why. You know how I was back then...my independence meant more to me than anything else. My parents were furious. So as soon as I hit five months and started to show, they pulled me out of the last month of school. I wasn't there...remember that?"

Beck clenched his hands into fists, then slowly released them. Jade looked even more ashamed.

"Yeah, I do," Cat said distantly. Jade continued on with her explanation.

"It looked like I was going to have to miss the first month of the next year, but I delivered early, at eight months and two weeks."

Beck looked up, startled.

"He's fine," Jade assured him. He sighed and leaned back on the couch in defeat.

Tears began pouring out of Jade's eyes again. "I'm so sorry," she said with a sob. Cat leaned over and patted her hand. "There, there," she murmured. "I don't blame you for anything. Not at all."

Beck sat up. "Indiana, you said?" he asked. Jade nodded. "Well, they moved there-"

"Who?" Beck asked tersely, his eyes red.

"The Masons," Jade said. "What's his name?"

"Caleb. Caleb Mason."

Beck stood abruptly. Cat turned to him. "You should go," she said softly, a sad smile on her face.

Jade and Beck stared at her. "What?" Jade asked. Beck dropped to his knees in front of her. "No, Cat," he said.

She smiled. "Beck, I know you. If you don't find him now, I know you'll spend the rest of your life regretting it. So go. The girls and I can handle a few weeks alone."

He shook his head. "Cat-you are about to burst. The baby could come any day now-"

"I'm only seven and a half months, Beck."

"But Robbie-" Jade began to protest.

"I can handle him. I'll have Andre come over if I get scared," she said gently.

"The girls will miss their father, and who knows how long he'll be away," Jared pointed out. "Cat, this could take months," Jade added.

"I need to stay. No. No-"

"Will you all stop trying to talk me out of it?" Cat asked with a sigh. She looked around at all of them and smiled. "After all, this is my stepson we're talking about."

She looked off into the distance, as if thinking about this change in her life. She squinted. For a second, she could see the image of a dark haired boy with Jade's bright blue eyes dancing in front of her. She shook it off and turned her head back to Beck's tense face.

"You find him, and you make sure he's okay," she ordered sternly.

Beck looked into her eyes and saw how serious she was. He nodded slowly.

"If that's really how you feel. I'll start looking for plane tickets," he said softly. Cat kissed him on the cheek as he stood.

Jared shifted nervously as Beck went to his office. Cat gasped. "Where are my manners? Let me top you off," she said. She got up slowly and plucked Jared's glass out of his hand. "I'll be right back," she said with a soft smile.

Jared tried to protest. "No, you really don't have to-" She ignored him and walked into the kitchen.

Jade and Jared exchanged looks. "Well, honey, I'm proud of you," Jared said gently.

Jade shook her head slightly. "I hope this doesn't tear them apart. I couldn't bear that. Their kids...maybe I should have kept it a secret," she said with a sigh.

"You know that wouldn't have been fair to Beck," Jared reminded her. "Eventually Caleb would have found him."

Jade nodded absently, and they fell into silence. Then Jade said one simple sentence that broke Jared's heart.

"I wonder what kind of man he is now."

Jared sighed and kissed her head. "A good one. A kind one. A special boy. With a higher purpose."

Jade smiled. "I knew that as soon as he kicked for the first time," she said quietly.

Then the emotion got to her, and she began sobbing uncontrollably in Jared's arms.

Beck sat at his computer, typing aimlessly, one word appearing among all the random letters and characters. Caleb. Caleb. Caleb. Caleb.

In the kitchen, Cat leaned on the counter and took deep breaths, a single tear slipping out from behind tightly closed eyelids.

And several thousand miles away, in a small bed in Indiana, eleven year old Caleb Mason slept soundly, unaware of the damage he was doing.

BATBATBAT

The door opened and Andre put on a big smile. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Vega," he said with a smile.

"Andre!" Mrs. Vega said happily, giving him a hug. Mr. Vega clapped him on the back. "Hey, Andre. How's the music business?" he asked. Andre smiled. "Good, good," he said. "Come in, come in!" Mrs. Vega said with another bright smile.

Andre nodded and walked in, sitting on the couch. The Vegas joined him more slowly. "So, Andre, what's on your mind?" Mr. Vega asked, sitting down heavily. Andre leaned forward. "Well, sir, I was raised traditionally. My grandma always said this was how you did it." Mrs. Vega looked confused. "Did what?" Andre laughed nervously.

"Well...I'm going to ask Tori to marry me, and I'd like your blessing, ma'm," he said.

Mrs. Vega squealed happily. "Oh, my goodness! Oh, I knew it! I knew you'd be the one! Oh, David!" she said, laughing. Mr. Vega laughed too, and the two hugged. "We were wondering when you were going to get a move on. Of course, son, of course!" he said, standing up and clapping Andre on the back.

Andre laughed. "Thank you so much, sir," he said. Mrs. Vega faced him with a grin. "So, do you think she'll say yes?" she asked. Andre shrugged. "I'm not sure. I hope so," he said.

"I hope so too, Andre," Mrs. Vega said. "She's not half as impulsive as she was when you last knew her. She's a much more cautious girl...life's been hard on her."

"Don't be too upset if she says no, son. She'll have a reason. She always does," Mr. Vega added.

Andre nodded. "You're right. She's got a lot more worldly wisdom than she used to."

"Life will do that to you," Mrs. Vega said with a little smile.

The three of them sat in silence for a while. Then Mrs. Vega pushed a lock of graying hair behind her ear and stood. "Want a cup of tea, dear?" she asked. Andre shook his head. "No, I should probably go," he said. "Thank you for everything."

"Good luck!" Mrs. Vega called after him as he walked out.

Mr. Vega picked up a paper. "I hope she says yes," Mrs. Vega said. Mr. Vega shrugged.

"Maybe. But after the first one-"

"She could say yes this time," Mrs. Vega said. Mr. Vega sighed.

"Let's hope."

BATBATBAT

Cadie whimpered as Cat zipped up her jacket. "Do I hafta go?" she mumbled. Cat nodded. "Sweetie, you're three now, remember? Nerina started going last year, and it was okay for her."

"But she's better than me," Cadie protested weakly. She put her finger in her mouth sadly. Cat gently pulled it out. "It's just one day, to see if you like the preschool, honey, then you can come home. And tomorrow you'll be back in daycare."

Cadie pulled at her jacket nervously. Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with you," she said, her voice breaking. Cat rubbed her arms. "Sweetie, it's okay. It's just one day. You get to ride down with Daddy and everything. It'll be fun!"

Suddenly Beck burst in. His eyes were wild, and he wore the same jacket and tie he'd been wearing last night. Cadie looked confused. "Daddy?" she asked. Cat raised an eyebrow. "Beck?" she asked quizzically.

"I found him," he said breathlessly. Cat's eyes widened. "Cadie, go get your sister," she said. Cadie ran upstairs as fast as her chubby legs could carry her.

Cat stood up with a grunt. "Well, where?" she asked. "Bloomington, Indiana. Goes to PS 167. That's all I could find, but it's enough!" Beck said, grabbing Cat's shoulders in excitement. She smiled softly. "Wonderful. You'd better go and make the flight arrangements," she said. "I'll take the girls to the preschool."

Beck sighed. "No, Cat, I don't want you to think that I don't care about you guys anymore. I'll take them. They're my daughters, you need to rest, I love them."

"But Beck, I'm perfectly capable of driving the girls to school. The Tricyclin is really working. I barely even feel sad anymore. I won't have any relapses."

"I don't want to take that chance!" Beck said. He took Cat's face in his hand. "The girls are my life, Cat. You are my life. No matter what happens with this boy. I love you more than life itself. Nothing will change that. And I can't let anything happen to you, because that would kill me." Cat smiled and kissed him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

"I'm driving the girls to school."

"No, you're not."

"It's no trouble."

"It's not for me either."

"Beck..."

"Cat..."

"Why don't you both take us?"

Beck and Cat whipped their heads around to see Nerina in her uniform and Cadie sucking her thumb. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

BATBATBAT

Tori smiled as she pulled cinnamon buns out of the newly fixed oven. "See? Told ya we didn't need that mechanic," she said to Trina. Trina rolled her eyes.

"I guess," she said. Tori set the cinnamon buns down and sat across from her sister. "So any luck getting your comedy show back on the air?" she asked. Trina shrugged. "I talked with the company head yesterday. We'll see how it goes."

As she spoke, she grabbed a huge cinnamon bun and began slathering on icing. "Oh, how did your audition go?"

Tori shook her head. "They seemed like they were liking it, but I don't know. It's been so long since one worked out. I just don't want to get my hopes up," she said.

She reached out for a cinnamon bun and felt Trina's hand on hers. "Tori," Trina said softly. "You're an amazing actress."

Tori blinked. Trina had just complimented her. She shook her head a little bit, trying to clear it. "Wha-what did you say?" she asked in a shocked voice.

Trina rolled her eyes. "What, I have to repeat myself now too?"

The icing spoon fell out of Tori's hand. "My god," she said in shock. "You actually love me. You care about me!" Trina sighed. "You idiot. That's my job," she said with a little smirk.

She gasped when Tori jumped across the table to give her a huge hug. "Oh, Trina," she said happily. "Despite all the crap, I'm so happy you're my sister."

Trina hugged her back. "I am too, sis," she said. "Now, eat up! I still have my Las Vegas money and we are going shopping!"

Tori squealed.

BATBATBAT

Rex sighed and kicked a soccer ball listlessly. It rolled a few inches. He took a sluggish step to retrieve it and kicked it again.

It hit the glass of his father's sliding door. He looked in at his dad, putting both hands on the glass.

His father was dressed up in an impeccable suit as usual. He was standing straight and staring at a cutout of the pregnant lady.

Rex hated her. Before they'd gone to see her, they'd done everything together. They'd spent time getting ice cream, playing sports, watching shows, learning.

She'd taken it all away.

She'd taken his father away.

He hated her.

He looked on the ground and saw a rock. Hefting it in his hand, he stood and aimed it at the lady's eye.

When the glass broke, Rex ran for it. He slid under the gate, closed up the hole, and began sprinting away from his home.

Anywhere was better than here.

BATBATBAT

Housework wasn't something Jade West did. In high school, she'd had a maid. In college, she'd had a roommate with an OCD about cleaning. Now, she didn't have anyone. But she had a house, not an apartment, and she was determined to keep it clean-if only to take her mind off of the mess she'd made at Cat's the other night.

She sighed and leaned on her vacuum cleaner. It was hopeless. She couldn't undo what she'd said. She just hoped that it wasn't too damaging for them, or the girls. She couldn't bear it if that happened.

She sighed again. Maybe it was for the best. She walked into her room, into her closet, and pulled out a small box Jared didn't know she had. She'd kept it to herself-her private heaven. Or hell.

She shook her head and opened the shoebox.

Inside was a number of pictures, pieces of cloth, video tapes. She pulled out a tiny baby bootie and smiled. She'd arranged an open adoption. For nine years, she'd gotten pictures, videos, mementos. Then they'd stopped mysteriously. Jade sighed.

Not that she could blame them.

She pulled out her favorite picture. Caleb was in a Little League uniform, taking his individual picture. He held a bat, as they usually were in that posed picture crap, but he wasn't looking at the camera or smiling like an idiot. He had a solemn expression on his face.

His icy blue eyes, exactly like her own, were focused on something far away.

She smiled as she took in her eyebrows, her skin tone, her ears, Beck's nose, Beck's lips. He really was them. There was no doubt about it.

"Honey?" Jared called in the other room, slamming the garage door. Jade gasped, shut the lid, and stuffed the box back into the back of the closet.

"Jade?" he called again. She wiped her palms on her apron and walked into the other room. "Hi, honey," she said with a big smile. Jared walked over to her with a goofy grin. "Aw, look at you. Perfect little housewife," he joked.

She laughed and rested her head on his chest. Live in the now, Jade, she reminded herself as Jared kissed her forehead.

Live in the now.

BATBATBAT

Robbie sighed as he stared at the pieces of his broken window. He didn't know what he was going to do about Rex. The boy had run off-who knew what kind of trouble he was getting into now.

He called the LAPD, informed the police that he had a runaway, and went back into the living room to wait for his return.

Cat's face stared back at him. He remembered her words, and suddenly he could hear her voice all around him, taunting him.

_"Not with you, Robbie, not with you..."_

_"Because you gave it to me..."_

_"Get OFF!"_

Suddenly his blood boiled. "You BITCH!" he roared, jumping at the nearest cutout. In a fit of rage, he tore at it and punched it.

The cardboard pieces flew into the air as he dismantled it, screaming wordlessly. Finally he stopped, breathing heavily.

He stared at his bloody hands, his disheveled sleeves, the pile of cardboard with the hint of red, red hair still on it.

Robbie hadn't felt true anger in a while, but he was now on a rampage. The next time he saw Cat, he would have her.

Whether she wanted him or not. BATBATBAT

Cat shed a tear. Beck rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, it's okay," he soothed. Cat nodded, her eyes still filled with tears. "I know. But, but-" she broke off and began crying. Beck smiled good-naturedly and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, it's only preschool."

Cat buried her face in his chest. "But they're my little girls!" she cried. Beck wrapped his arms around her and flashed a grin at the parents staring at them. "Don't worry, honey. Nerina will take care of her," Beck said.

She nodded and sniffed. "I guess," she said with a little laugh. She leaned on Beck and watched the little girls disappear into the preschool building holding hands.

"Oh, God help me when the kids go to college," she joked as she hugged Beck tightly. He laughed. "I think I'll take them to school, then."

She smiled as she saw Nerina take Cadie's hand and pull her gently in the direction of her class. She loved her girls more than anything in the world. It felt strange to let them go.

But Beck was right. It was only for one day.

And Nerina would take care of her sister.

BATBATBAT

"Cadie, over here!" Nerina said. She pulled her to a door. Nerina walked in, but Cadie hung back. Nerina looked back and huffed. "Cadie!" she said loudly, pulling her sister's arm forward and dragging her into the classroom.

"Mrs. Williams, this is-I brought my sister," Nerina announced.

A very tall woman came up and smiled at Cadie. "Hello, sweetie. You must be Cadie. I'm Mrs. Williams, and your sister learns with me. She's told me a lot about you," she said with a big smile.

Cadie smiled shyly back at her. "Hi," she said softly. One hand clutched her giraffe tightly to her.

"Are you excited for preschool?" she asked. Cadie shook her head. Mrs. Williams laughed. "Well, maybe your sister and I can change your mind. Why don't we go to the coloring station? After we color, we can have snack."

Cadie perked up at the promise of food, and she quickly followed Mrs. Williams to go color.

Nerina smiled happily-she had done her job.

BATBATBAT

"So, does tomorrow or next week work better?" Beck asked. Cat sighed and hit him lightly. "Next week is Nerina's birthday. You know, your daughter?" she prompted.

Beck put a hand to his head. "Right, right. Sorry, I knew that. So tomorrow. I'll go tomorrow. That's okay, right?" he asked.

Cat nodded. "Which account are you taking the money out of?" she asked, staring at the screen. "Uh...checking," he replied. Cat nodded. "How are we doing in there?" she asked. Beck shrugged. "Well, I'm putting in 10,000 a year and putting the rest into savings, so we have about 50,000 in there now." Cat nodded. "And how much is in our savings?"

"185,000. Not shabby, but we could stand to put in some more," he said. She nodded and sat next to him, looking through their finance reports carefully.

She pointed. "Is that how much we spent on the girls last year?" Beck nodded. Cat sighed and rubbed her stomach. "What about taxes? Those are coming up," she said. "I siphoned tax money, bill money and what we can afford to pay on the house mortgage into an account labeled expenses," Beck explained.

Cat sighed again. "Beck, we're in the red, aren't we?" she asked with a frown. Beck kissed her cheek, trying to calm her. "Just a little bit, honey," he said softly. "How much?" she asked. He clicked another spreadsheet. "Well, we still owe about 90,000 on the new house, but we can pay off 20,000 dollars of that mortgage this year," he said gently. Cat nodded, deep in thought.

"Becky?" she asked. Beck looked up at her in shock.

She hadn't called him that since high school. He even remembered the very day.

_"Hey, Beck!" _

_Beck turned and saw Cat barreling towards him at top speed. He barely had time to react before her arms wrapped around his waist in a bear hug. _

_He returned it wholeheartedly. "Hey, Cat," he said with a little laugh. She stepped back and clapped her hands happily._

_"Beck, can I ask you a super huge favor?" she asked, her brown eyes wide. "You don't need money again, do you?" he asked suspiciously. She giggled and shook her head, curls bouncing._

_"No, silly! I was wondering if you could give me a ride to school tomorrow! My brother has this appointment because he got this toy windmill stuck in his ear," she explained. _

_Beck nodded. "Sure, Cat, if you don't mind some other girls," he said, thinking back on when he'd given Tori a ride. Cat giggled again. "No, I love people! They're my favorite species!" she chirped._

_"Uh-huh," Beck said. "Well, no problem, Cat. I'd love to." Cat beamed and hugged him tightly again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed. _

_Then she stood on her toes and kissed Beck on the cheek. "Thank you, Becky!" she said before turning and running off in the other direction. Beck stared after her, then quickly walked off, because he was Beck Oliver and Beck Oliver didn't lose his cool. _

_But he thought about Cat for the rest of the day._

Cat stared at him. "What?" she asked. Beck shook his head slightly. "Nothing, I just-you haven't called me that in a while," he explained. She smiled softly. "True," she conceded with a little grin. "I'm sorry, what were you going to say?" he asked, gesturing towards her with the glasses in his hand.

She took a deep breath. "Becky, I'm scared. We're getting by, but...with another baby, and hospital expenses..." she trailed off. Beck took her hand. "We don't need to worry. Most of your delivery costs are handled by our insurance and healthcare," he reassured her. She bit her lip. "How much did you spend for us all to go to Paris again?" she asked softly.

Beck chuckled. "Actually, your parents and my parents pooled together their cash and funded that trip. My mom said to call it the Christmas gift from all of them," he said. Cat giggled. "Sweet," she said with a soft smile.

She went back to biting her lip. Beck kissed her cheek. "We'll be okay," he murmured. "We paid the mortgages on the cars already, the girls aren't wanting for anything." Cat nodded. "I just wish there was something I could do to help with the money," she said softly.

Beck smiled. "Don't worry your beautiful head about it," he said softly. "We're okay." She nodded. "Okay."

Then she let her head drop onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong, my darling?" he asked lovingly. She sighed. "I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow. I wish you could stay," she said into his shirt.

"Cat, I promise it won't be a long trip. I just want to make sure he's okay. Then I'll come right back to you," he promised. Cat nodded. "Then you better get the tickets," she said, straightening up.

Beck nodded. "Okay," he said, confirming his flight. Cat sighed and went to make dinner.

Married life wasn't all fun and games, after all.

BATBATBAT

"So, how many kids do you want?" Andre asked. Tori wrinkled her nose and thought. "Uh, two," she decided. Andre smiled. "Boy or girl?"

"At least one girl, so she can have long hair that I can style. I like my short hair, but I miss styling it," Tori said, playing with a strand of her bob haircut.

Andre nodded and smiled. "I want a boy. I'd be way too neurotic with a girl," he said with a chuckle. Tori laughed. "Like Beck?" she asked. Andre nodded. "The dude's crazy about his girls. Remember when Cadie bumped her head on Sinjin's leg at the reunion and he punched Sinjin, then took her to the ER?" he asked. Tori nodded. "I'd be worse," he said with a shrug.

Tori took a huge bite of food out of their wok. "And our affinity for Chinese food? Will our kids have that?" she asked.

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Our kids?" he asked with a smile. She nudged him playfully. "You know what I meant," she said, turning back towards the wok.

Andre sighed and put a hand to the ringbox in his pocket.

Hopefully the time would come.

Hopefully it'd be soon.

BATBATBAT

Jade flipped the eggs up into the air and caught them perfectly in her pan. Jared applauded. Jade smiled.

"Thanks," she said with a crooked grin.

She walked over to him and flipped the eggs onto a plate. "Night breakfast?" she asked. Jared laughed. "Well, if you insist," he said. He quickly went over and grabbed some eggs.

Jade took out a few more plates and loaded them with bacon. "So," she began as she sat down. "Any complaints about married life so far?"

"Only that I don't get to see you as much," he said with a little smile. Jade laughed and kissed his cheek. "You are so sweet," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he said gently. She kissed him sweetly. "I love you too," she murmured.

Suddenly a folded piece of paper fell out of Jade's apron. "What's that?" Jared asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Nothing!" Jade said quickly, bending to pick it up. It quickly disappeared into her apron again. "It's just an old picture I need to scan to my mom," she explained.

"Need any help?" he asked. Jade smirked at him. "I think I can handle a scanner," she joked. He laughed and moved away from her. She forced herself to calm down.

It was only an old picture.

Nothing more.

BATBATBAT

The girls yawned hugely. "I'm sorry, loves," Cat said. "This will only take a minute. We're just saying bye-bye to daddy for a few days."

"Where's he goin'?" Nerina asked. "He's going to visit...an old friend," Cat said.

Beck came down the stairs with his bag and the girls attacked him. "Daddy!" they cried. He dropped his bags and picked them both up. "Oh, my beautiful girls," he said, kissing them both on the cheek.

He staggered over to Cat and kissed her. She smiled gently. "All packed?" she asked. He nodded, letting the girls down. "Got your coat? You know you get chilly on long flights," she said softly.

He held up a fleece in his hands. "I remembered," he said with a grin. "Got your keys and your wallet?" she asked. He patted his pockets.

"Damn."

Cat laughed and held them out in her hands. He chucked, putting them safely in his pockets. "One last thing you forgot to do," she said. "Kiss your wife goodbye."

"I would never forget that," Beck assured her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

She rested her head on his chest. "I love you," she murmured. "I love you too-forever and always," he replied with a kiss.

Cadie tugged at Cat's pant leg. "Mommy, six," she murmured, pointing at the clock. Cat looked at it and laughed. "Thank you, sweetie. Beck, you have to go. You're gonna be late."

Beck nodded and picked up his suitcase.

He had a son to find.

**So more insight into what the children think! I thought that would be cool. So yeah, tell me what you thought! I enjoyed writing it.**

**And Cat is so cute in Driving Tori Crazy I had to write a high school Cat scene.**

**Review please! **

**Please. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back at last! :D It's been a long time, I know.  
>Before anyone beats me or chases me with a pitchfork, let me tell you my three semi-acceptable reasons for taking so long to update.<br>1.) My computer has been on the fritz for quite a while now, so I couldn't get on the site.  
>2.) I was in a show and it was taking up a lot of time!<br>3.) ...semester exams are generally acknowledged as a giant time suck.  
>But I'm back now, and on summer vacay, so expect many more updates!<br>Here we go!**

The airline flight was the worst he'd ever been on. It was crowded, ran late, they'd run out of blankets, and they played Fletch as the in-flight movie.

Fletch was the most awful movie on the face of the planet.

Beck groaned and called a taxi. Never again. He remembered the last time he'd gone on a plane. It had been a totally different experience. But then, he'd been on his way to a business meeting then.

Maybe the nature of his trip reflected itself in the comfort of his flight.

That was a disturbing thought.

Beck shook it off and flagged down his taxi. "PS 167, please," he said. The cabbie nodded and the taxi sped off.  
>Beck sighed and put his hands to his head. He already missed Cat and the girls so much it hurt. But he knew he had to do this.<p>

It was for his son.

BATBATBAT

"So, Beck's all gone, huh?" Tori asked. Cat nodded and stared into her lap. "I miss him," she said softly. Jade rubbed her shoulder.  
>"I know," she murmured. "But he'll be back soon. Don't worry." Cat shrugged. "I just-I don't know. What if this changes...everything?"<br>Tori and Jade shared a look. "What could Caleb possibly change?" Tori asked softly. "Beck loves you," Jade chimed in. Cat shrugged. "I know, but the girls-"

A timer beeped and Cat looked up. "That'll be the coffee," she said, struggling to get up. Jade steadied her. "Up you go, girl," she said gently, helping Cat up. The tiny redhead smiled and thanked Jade, moving off.

Tori sighed and stared at her hands. She didn't know what to say. The tension between Jade and Cat was obvious, and it felt weird.

"So...a kid, huh?" she asked Jade.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, seems that way."

"What does he look like?"

Jade pulled a photo out of her pocket and handed it to Tori. Tori squinted at it. "Hmmm." Tori looked at the boy's intense stare and laughed. "He looks like you," she said, handing it back to Jade.

Jade nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah," she said. "And Beck."

Cat came back in, holding a tray with three coffee mugs and a tea bag. "Here you go," she said gently. Tori took one eagerly and began loading it with cream and sugar.

Jade smirked at Tori's sweet tooth, drinking her coffee black. Cat began steeping her tea absentmindedly. She wasn't focusing at all.  
>"Uh, Cat?" Jade asked. Cat looked down and saw that the water in her teacup was overflowing. She jumped. "Whoops," she breathed. She grabbed a few napkins and began mopping it up.<p>

Jade looked down. She felt awful that she had caused this kind of worry and pain to her best friend. She wished she could somehow make things right, but she didn't know how. If only she could bring Beck back from Indiana.

"So, Cat, tell us about the baby!" Tori chirped, trying to diffuse the tension. Cat smiled gently and curled up on the couch with her tea.

"Well, with my...condition and all, Beck and I were going to keep this a secret, but I can't keep secrets. It's too tempting!" she said with a giggle. Tori and Jade laughed as well.

"What's the secret?" Tori asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Tell us!" Jade said just as eagerly.

Cat smiled and took Tori's hand. She bit her lip and smiled at them.

"It's a boy," she said with a little laugh.

Jade and Tori exploded with whoops and squeals. Well wishes were shouted at Cat, and they attacked her in a bear hug.  
>"Oh my God, Cat, that's amazing!" Tori said once they had settled down. "A boy! Oh, Cat, that's wonderful," Jade said with a big grin. Cat grinned back at them. "Thanks, you guys," she said with a smile.<p>

"So have you thought of any names?" Tori asked. Cat nodded. "Well, you know how Nerina's middle name is Jade, and Cadie's middle name is Victoria, after you two?" Tori and Jade nodded. "Well, this little guy's middle name will be Andrew, after Andre," Cat said. Tori beamed.

"That is so beautiful!" she sighed. "I can't wait to have kids of my own." Cat smiled gently. "Your day will come, don't worry," she said, rubbing her swollen stomach.

Jade nodded. "And trust me, waiting is a good thing. Those things hurt like a bitch coming out," she said with a grimace. Cat nodded in agreement. Tori laughed. "Noted," she laughed.

Jade and Cat shared a smile.

It was the happiest moment the three had shared since they'd heard about Caleb.

BATBATBAT

Beck felt his heart beat faster as he paid the cabbie and got out. He stared up at the school. It was pretty average looking-nothing unusual or interesting.

But his son was in there.

He sighed and began slowly climbing up the stairs. He walked inside and saw hand drawn pictures of all sorts of things. Beck smiled and touched a picture of a rainbow lightly. It reminded him of his girls back home.

"Sir, may I help you?" He turned and saw a receptionist. "Hello," he said, walking over. "Yes, you can. I'm looking for Caleb Mason's classroom. He's eleven, if that helps," he said, trailing off.

He coughed nervously. The receptionist nodded. "May I ask who you are?" she asked in a polite voice. "Uh, I'm his birth father," Beck whispered. The receptionist raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked. "May I see some proof of identity?" Beck pulled out his driver's license and handed it to her. She stared at it for a minute, typed something into the computer, and handed it back to him. "Okay. He's in Mrs. Sayers' classroom-down the hall and to the left."

Beck thanked her and walked down the hall. Until he saw the room.

Mrs. Sayers.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

A pretty woman with a bun opened the door. She looked him up and down and winked at him. "Hello?" she asked in a flirtatious voice. Beck smiled uncomfortably. "Hi, I'm here to see Caleb Mason."

The woman nodded. "Caleb, there's someone here to see you," she called into the classroom.

Beck saw Caleb get up and walk towards him. "Thanks," he said to the woman. She beamed. "Don't mention it," she sighed. Caleb walked outside and she shut the door.

Beck stared, almost not believing it. There he was. He looked just like the picture Jade had shown him-dark skin, blue eyes, his nose. Beck felt tears well up, and he pushed them down as quickly as he could. Caleb stared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked. Beck knelt down so that he was eye level with Caleb. "Well...Caleb...I don't know if you know this, but you're, uh-"

"Adopted?" Caleb interrupted with a thin smile. Beck laughed a little. "Uh, yeah. Yeah. Well, I'm your birth father."

He searched Caleb's face, looking for a reaction. Caleb simply stared intensely at him, studying him. "Yeah," the little boy said after a while. "Yeah, you kind of look like that guy my parents showed me."

Beck breathed a sigh of relief. "So what are you doing here?" Caleb asked. "Well...um...I'm not really sure," he admitted. Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I just...wanted to see that you were okay. And to tell you that I love you, and I want to be in your life."

"Well, where were you before?" Caleb asked. Beck sighed. "Uh, I didn't know about you," he said with a little laugh. "Why not? Didn't you know my mom was gonna have me?" Caleb asked curiously.

Beck bit his lip. "Well...yes and no. But your mom...she's a very interesting woman. She likes to do things on her own. So she just told me about you three days ago," Beck explained.

Caleb nodded slowly. "Okay. You live here?" he asked. Beck sighed again. "No, I live in California," he said. Caleb's eyes lit up. "Cool!" he said excitedly. "Do you and mom live in Hollywood?" Beck laughed. "Yeah, we do," he said.

"Awesome! Can I visit you and mom at your house?" he asked, jumping up and down a little. "Sure, buddy, whenever you want," he said. Caleb grinned.

"So do you and mom have a big Hollywood house and eat dinner at fancy places when you guys go out like movie stars?" he asked in one breath.

Beck bit his lip again. "Um, buddy, your mom and I aren't together anymore," he said gently. "What?" Caleb asked, his smile fading slowly away.

"We, uh, we weren't married when your mom had me, and we broke up a little while after high school."

"Oh," Caleb said softly, looking down. Beck put his arm on Caleb's shoulders. "But your mom and I do live near each other. And I married another woman, and she's very beautiful and nice. I think you'll like her when you come visit," Beck said, hoping to cheer him up.

Caleb nodded. "Who is she?" he asked. Beck smiled gently and reached into his wallet, taking out a picture of Cat.

He handed Caleb the picture. "You married mom's best friend?" he asked, looking at Cat's picture. Beck wondered how he knew that.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did," he said with another smile.

"She is really pretty," Caleb said, handing Beck the picture back. "Yeah, she is. You have a whole bunch of family back in California I want you to meet someday-a stepdad, a stepmom, two baby half sisters, and a few other good friends. And I'd really like to meet your other parents while I'm here," he said.

The look Caleb gave him frightened him a little bit.

"You don't know?" Caleb asked. "Know what?" Beck asked, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach.

Caleb stared him down.

"My parents are dead."

BATBATBAT

Cat watched the girls play in the park with big smiles on their faces. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
>She was feeling pretty calm, despite the fact that Beck was still gone.<p>

Suddenly a handsome man came up to her. "Hello, I couldn't help noticing you from across the park," he said politely. Cat beamed back up at him. "That's very sweet of you, but I'm married," she said, patting her stomach.

The man smiled and laughed a little bit. "No, you misunderstand. I'm a casting director for Pampers. We're doing a new set of commercials with women who are expecting, and I think you'd be perfect," he said with a grin.

Cat laughed. "I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked. "Malcolm. Malcolm Doherty," he replied with a wink. Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...tell me a little bit more," she said, turning cautiously around on the bench to face him.

"We'd pay handsomely-1300 a commercial, plus royalties for every time a commercial is aired. We have full daycare available, and we'd provide costumes...makeup," Malcolm said.

Cat smiled. "Well, this is a very kind offer, Malcolm, but I don't think-"

"Oh, no, miss-"

"Cat."

"Cat. I won't take no for an answer," Malcolm said with a bright smile. He gave Cat a card. "A face that beautiful and radiant deserves to be seen. Call me if you change your mind." He winked again and strode briskly away. Cat looked down at the card in her hand and laughed softly to herself.

"Mama! Watch me do a swing!" Nerina shrieked. Cat looked up suddenly and smiled.

"Okay, I'm watching!"

BATBATBAT

Tori heard an ear-splitting scream and jumped out of bed as soon as possible. "Oh my GOD!" Trina screamed from down the hall. Tori grabbed a baseball bat her dad had given her and raced out of her room. "What is it? What's wrong? Who's dead?" she shrieked.  
>Trina stood in the middle of the kitchen, jumping up and down. "Tori! I got e-mail! You did too and I opened it! YOU GOT THE PART AND MY SHOW IS BACK ON AIR!"<p>

Tori dropped the bat. It felt like she was moving through molasses.

Trina ran up and hugged her, and everything fell into place. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed. The two sisters began jumping up and down, squealing and hugging. They finally sank to the kitchen floor in a heap.

Tori brushed tears away.

"Oh my God," she repeated. Trina nodded, grinning. "I know," she said back. Trina grabbed Tori's hand and squeezed it. "This is it! The Vega sisters are taking Hollywood by storm! You know, mostly me! But you too."

"I have to call Andre," Tori said, slightly dazed. She sat up and reached for the phone. Trina sat up as well. "Are you nuts? You can't just call him and tell him! That's so anticlimactic!" Trina said, slapping Tori's hand down.

"Well, when?" Tori asked with a little squeal. "I wanna tell someone!" Trina sighed. "Well, isn't he taking you to that super nice restaurant tonight? Tell him then," she suggested.

Tori nodded.

She couldn't believe her luck.

BATBATBAT

Rex sat in a tiny hole under the Hollywood sign. He'd been running away from the cops for hours.

They still hadn't found him.

Robbie had taught him a few things, after all.

He threw rocks listlessly at the skyline, wondering what he should do. Then he figured it out.

He could run down that hill whenever he wanted and be an actor, then run back up the hill to this hole and hide!

Once he found a way to get food.

Maybe he could get McDonalds.

Rex smiled, satisfied with his new life plan, and curled up in the hole to sleep.

It wasn't much, but it was better than living with Robbie.

BATBATBAT

Andre grinned across the table at Tori. She had an equally big smile. "You look happy today," she teased. He laughed. "Well, I have some big news," he said, feeling the ring box in his hand for the fiftieth time that evening.

"Really? Me too! You go first," Tori said with a little jump. Andre smiled. "No, no, you go. You look too excited. What is it?"

Tori squealed. "I got the movie part!" she said with a laugh. Andre raised his eyebrows in shock. "What?" he asked loudly. "I got the part!" Tori repeated.

Andre stood up in the restaurant and hugged Tori tightly. "Oh, baby, that's great," he said happily, kissing her. She smiled as he sat down at the table again.

"Yeah! It's times like these I'm actually glad I'm not married," she said with a laugh.

Andre froze.

"What?" he asked, stunned. "Yeah, I mean, if I was married or something, I'd have to check in with them all the time on set, and share all of the money with them, and it would be this big deal if I had to go away while I was working on the movie, you know."

Andre gulped. "Well, it doesn't have to be like that necessarily," he mumbled. "What'd you say?" Tori asked, leaning over the table. He sighed and put the ring back in his pocket. "Uh, nothing, nothing," he said quickly.

"So anyways, what was your news?" she asked, leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of wine.  
>Andre looked down. "Uh...my boss gave me a raise."<p>

BATBATBAT

Beck paced in front of the caseworker's desk angrily. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Caleb playing in the next room.

"Who has he been living with?" he asked. The caseworker sighed and checked her paperwork. "He's lived the last two years with the late Mrs. Masons' sister," she said.

"Why were we not told about this? Don't you notify the next of kin if these things happen? Isn't that how it works?"

"No, sir, that's the case with funerals," the caseworker said, adjusting her glasses. "In the case of a parent's death, the child, adopted or biological, is given to the care of their legal guardian. For Caleb, that guardian is Mrs. Whitmore."

Beck stormed out of the office and knelt in front of Caleb. "Hey, buddy," he said. "I need you to answer a quick question." Caleb nodded.  
>"Do you like living with your aunt?"<p>

Caleb shook his head. "She's mean. She hits me sometimes when she's drunk, and she never takes me out anywhere. And she spends our grocery money on drugs, but I'm not supposed to know about that."

Beck's mouth fell open.

"Caleb," he said once he'd regained the ability to speak again. "It's really important that you're telling the truth here."

Caleb nodded. "I am," he said, pressing his lips together and clutching his borrowed GameBoy closer.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "Oh..kay," he said slowly. "Can you tell the lady in there just what you told me?" Caleb nodded and slid off of his chair.

Beck sat down and sighed. He put his head in his hands.

This was a mess. He watched Caleb talk to the social worker. Her eyes widened.

Beck wasn't really sure about anything anymore, but he knew one thing.

Caleb was flying home with him tomorrow.

**So what did you guys think? :) review please! Love always.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys. I've had kind of a rough month or two...but I'm here on the other side, giving you this. Can you guys believe Victorious is ending? I couldn't write anything for a week. I hope this brings us grieving fans a little bit of joy. **

Cat knew that being married to her meant that Beck had to put up with a lot. Her severe ADHD meant that she could be scatterbrained at times. She was also, even though she'd made it through high school and college, still a little dumb. She'd never fully understood the difference between first aid and lemonade. Or was it second aid? Secondade? Lemon aid?

Regardless, Cat knew Beck had to deal with her and all of her moods, so she had tried for years to do the same with him. Most of the time, she succeeded.

This was the first time she'd ever felt like wanting to slap Beck for being an idiot.

As ironic as that statement was.

"Cat?"

Cat jumped and focused back in on her phone call. "Yes?" she asked. "Look, I know it's short notice, but I have to bring Caleb back with me. He can't keep living with his aunt. That woman is a monster," Beck said. Cat sighed as she paced through the living room. "Beck, did you ever think that Caleb could be lying to get to come home with you? You don't even know this woman."

"Which is exactly why he should come home!" Beck argued. Cat sighed again.

"He belongs with his family, Beck."

"We are his family!"

"Only biologically!"

"Cat! How could you even say that?!"

"Beck, it's true, and you know it!"

"He's my son!"

"What about your other children? Have you even begun to think about how this will affect your daughters? I can't believe you're putting Caleb's comfort over theirs!"

"Cat, you know I would never do that! I love my girls! How dare you even suggest that?!"

Cat sighed and sat down heavily. She put a hand on her stomach. "Okay, okay, fine. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do," she said softly. She held the phone between her shoulder and her ear, beginning to pick at her fingernails-a nervous habit she'd picked up in college.

"Honey?" she asked. "Yes?" Beck responded, sounding relieved. "Something happened in the park the other day." Cat continued to pick at her fingernails anxiously. "Did Robbie try something? That rat-bastard-"

"It wasn't Robbie," Cat interrupted. "I got a job offer." Beck stayed silent for a few minutes. "A job offer," he repeated. "Cat, I don't think that you should be working in your condition. The baby could come out any day now."

She sighed and stood up, resuming her tiny pacing circle. "It's not difficult work. It's just a commercial. It could be so much fun! I haven't done any TV work since that bibble commercial in college. And it could be a big help to us financially. Think about it," she said.

"You don't need to work. I can support us fine on my own," he argued. "Okay, fine. Forget about the money. What about me? I really want to do it. I graduated from Hollywood Arts and never really did anything with it," she said with a little smile. She thought she saw a tiny shape on the staircase, but decided to ignore it.

Beck sighed on the other line. "I'm sorry, but sweetie, I just can't allow it. I'm really not comfortable with it."

Cat was floored. "Beck..." she said in a hurt voice. "Why not?"

"You don't know who this guy is, and you have a baby on the way. My baby. I'm a little bit worried as it is, honey. There's no need to put you and the girls in any unnecessary danger."

Cat scoffed in disbelief. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked loudly. "It's not okay for me to take a legitimate job, but it's perfectly fine for you to bring a stranger home, huh? You sure know best."

"Honey, I-"

"Never mind. We'll talk about it when you get home."

"Okay. Love you."

"You too," Cat said softly. She hung up the phone before Beck could get too upset that she hadn't responded with "Forever and always" like she had done every time before.

She just didn't have it in her this time.

Cat sighed, threw the phone down on the couch, and went into the kitchen-all without noticing a small brown haired girl run off to her room in tears.

BATBATBAT

Tori felt slightly intimidated as she walked onto the set. She clutched Andre's arm. He patted her hand reassuringly. "Don't bug out, Tori, they're gonna love you. That's why they hired you," Andre reminded her gently.

She nodded. "Right. Right," she breathed. Andre kissed her sweetly to try and calm her down. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I can do it," she said.

"That's my girl," Andre said with another smile. "I'll see you later."

Tori took another deep breath and walked up to the table of people. "Hi," she said nervously. "I'm Tori. I'm playing Jen." Everyone smiled brightly and greeted her. She sat down. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous," she explained, her hands shaking slightly as she picked up a script from the table.

"Don't be!" a man in a hat at the head of the table said. "We're going to be like a family here, Tori." She nodded with a little laugh. "So, as you all know, this is a story about Jen, a camp counselor and psychotherapist who decides to see if she can give herself therapy. Now, Tori, you'll be playing our therapist. To prepare for your role, I'd like you to shadow a therapist or counselor," he instructed.

Tori bit her lip as he continued talking. Where would she find a counselor?

BATBATBAT

"Now, Sarah, why do you think that Noelle always gets parts?" Jade asked, leaning forward to face the young girl in front of her. The teen crossed her arms. "Because Sikowitz likes her better! He always has! And Lane doesn't understand me. That's why I asked for you," she said, looking up. Jade smiled reassuringly. "Well, you're in good hands with me, I promise," she said gently.

"You want my advice?" she asked. Sarah nodded. "You come off as a little shy. You're not letting people see that beautiful, confident girl I know is hiding in there. So why don't you try speaking up more and volunteering in class? I bet Sikowitz will notice you then," Jade said. Sarah perked up and nodded, a grin slowly spreading across her face. She stood.

"Thanks, Ms. West!" she said happily. "It's Mrs. Matthews now," Jade corrected gently as she walked Sarah to the door. "Have a good day!" Sarah nodded and waved as she raced off to class. Jade sighed and turned around. "Lane! Sarah's gone, I'm taking a coffee break!" she yelled into the office. "Have fun!" Lane responded.

She turned to go and came face to face with a very teary eyed Becky Hall.

Becky was one of Jade's "frequent fliers", in almost every week with some new petty problem about her mother and shoes or crazy dream to be interpreted. Jade sighed. "Hi. Becky, I was actually about to take a break, so why don't we schedule something after lunch-"

"No, I need to talk to you right now,"

Becky interrupted with a sniffle. Jade put a hand on her hip. "Becky, what could be so urgent that you need to miss precal..."

Jade trailed off as she saw the pregnancy test in Becky's hand.

"...culus," she finished lamely. She stared at the girl: her red eyes, runny nose, tight hands all seemed so familiar to her. Becky looked like Jade, eleven years ago, when Caleb had squirmed his way into her life. Jade put her arm around Becky and led her into the office. "So, uh, Becky, why don't you tell me what happened," she said, sitting down and leading the girl to a seat as well.

Becky nodded sadly. "Well...I was at a party a while ago with my boyfriend...you know, Brett? The hot one?" Jade nodded her head in acknowledgment and Becky continued.

"Well...we went into this room and we started making out and-" Becky broke off with a sob. "He said everyone was doing it!"

"Doing what?" Jade asked softly. "Sex," Becky stammered. "A-and I thought I'd like it, so I said okay, sure. And we did, and I skipped a period yesterday, so I took a test and I found out that I was pregnant!" Becky put her head in her hands and began to sob.

Jade put her hand on the girl's knee comfortingly. She thought hard about what to say. She grabbed a pad and began writing down some tips like prenatal vitamins. "Becky," she said softly. The girl looked up. "I am going to be here for you, okay? No judgment, just a friendly face and a helping hand."

Becky nodded tearily. Jade rubbed her arm. "The first thing I want you to think about is whether or not you want to keep this baby. You can choose to get an abortion," she said. Becky shook her head.

"I don't really want an abortion, I think it hurts."

"So you want to carry the baby to term?" Jade asked, staring intently at the girl. Becky nodded. "Well, there's a lot to think about. You'll need to tell your parents-and Brett. I would tell them soon."

"But why do I have to tell Brett? He'll break up with me!"

"Trust me," Jade said, shutting her eyes. "If you don't tell the baby's father, it'll come back to bite you in the ass."

BATBATBAT

Beck waited outside the dingy house anxiously. He began nervously pacing back and forth, hoping that he would see some progress soon. The police had gone in with the social worker almost an hour ago. He started thinking about what would happen if Caleb came home with him today.

He wasn't so sure they could handle it. Cat had never handled older kids, or a boy. They had another on the way...logically, Beck knew it would have to be a temporary thing.

But how would he be satisfied with just a temporary thing?

Commotion began coming from inside the house, and Beck turned quickly. A rail-thin woman was led out of the house by the police. The social worker followed, holding Caleb's things and guiding Caleb out. Caleb saw Beck and ran to him. "Thanks, dad," he mumbled into Beck's shirt.

Beck wanted to cry, hearing Caleb call him 'dad'. He picked Caleb up. "No problem, buddy," he said with a smile. "You'll have much more fun in Hollywood, anyway."

Caleb's social worker gave Beck a stern look. "Mr. Oliver, may I see you for just a moment?" she asked. Beck nodded and set Caleb down. "Give me a second, okay, buddy?" he said to Caleb. The boy nodded and sat down on the front steps.

"What is it?" Beck asked, walking over to the social worker. She stared intently at him. "Mr. Oliver, we can't just give him to you willy nilly, we have to have proof of parentage."

"He looks just like me!" Beck said incredulously. "And that should be enough to let us give you this boy and move him across the country?" the caseworker retorted, crossing her arms. Back sighed. "Jade told me she put my name on the birth certificate," he told the caseworker. "And I brought proof of identity, if that helps speed things up."

The caseworker raised an eyebrow, then lowered it. "All right, Mr. Oliver," she said after a moment. "Give me your proof of identity, I'll process it tonight, and I can get papers drawn up by tomorrow if you are who you say you are."

"What happens to Caleb tonight?" Beck asked, quickly handing her his driver's license and social security card. She tucked the documents into her pocket. "He'll stay the night at one of the rooms provided by my office," she said. Beck turned and watched the police cars drive away. "Can I stay with him?" he asked, turning back to the caseworker. She shook her head.

"Sorry. Hopefully, you'll see him tomorrow." Beck sighed and nodded. The caseworker put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "We'll see you tomorrow," she said softly.

He hugged Caleb goodbye, then got out his phone to call Cat. They were going to have four kids in their house soon, whether she liked it or not. He just had to figure out how to break it to her.

BATBATBAT

Cat had just sat down on a park bench with the girls when Beck called her again. "Hello?" she asked. "They arrested Caleb's aunt," Beck said. Cat sighed. "Girls, why don't you pick a spot for the picnic?" she said to Nerina and Cadie. The girls smiled and raced off, the picnic blanket flying out behind them like a checkered cape.

"Beck, I'm still not okay with this," she said with a frown. "I promise it won't be that difficult, honey. Caleb will feel like part of the family." Cat raised her eyebrows. "My feet are swollen up so much that they look like link sausages, I have stretch marks on my stretch marks, bags under my eyes so deep I look like a cartoon character, and you think the way to cheer me up is to get me another child to chase after?" Cat ranted in Beck's ear.

She could almost hear his discomfort through the phone.

"Well," he said after a minute, "I'm sorry, honey. I know you're tired, but...I have to. I have to bring him back! I can't leave him here." Cat sighed again. "I know," she murmured. They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Beck said the last words of the conversation.

"Thank you."

Cat sighed and hung up. She knew it was rude of her, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes she got this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she just felt like hitting someone. Her therapist in high school had told her it was anger-but Cat thought anger was a horrible word.

She pulled out her phone and began to type in a number. "Hello?" the voice on the other line said. "Hi, mr. Doherty," Cat replied. "I wanted to tell you that I thought about your offer, and...I'll take the job."

"Great! Wow, that's great!" Mr. Doherty said. "Okay, so I'll text you all the information you'll need a little later. I have to hop off now. Thanks again!"

"No, thank you," Cat said, smiling as she shut the phone. She felt a little like Jade. This was what Jade called revenge. It felt oddly satisfying.

She slowly got up to join the girls and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Oh, God," she panted, breathing through yet another false contraction. "Mommy, are you okay?" Nerina called. She forced herself to nod and smile. "Yes, sweetie, I'm fine!" she called back. When it passed, she steadied herself. "Cat?"

She whipped her head around and saw Andre walking over with a smile on his face. Her face lit up. "Andre!" she exclaimed. She hugged him tightly. "I haven't seen you since the wedding! How have you been?" He put his hands in his pockets. "I'm doing good! I was just walking around."

"By yourself? Where's Tori?" Cat asked, putting a hand on her stomach. "She's shooting for her movie," Andre explained. "Oh, I heard about that! I'm so happy for her!" Cat said with a smile. "Girls! Come and say hello to your Uncle Andre!" she called.

Nerina and Cadie jumped up and ran excitedly over to him. "Hi, Uncle Andre!" Nerina chirped. Andre smiled and lifted her into his arms. "What a big girl!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, her fourth birthday is coming up soon," Cat said with a smile. "Are you coming?" Andre nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Cat," he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him and they continued to catch up.

BATBATBAT

"Hey, Mr. Shapiro. We got your little fugitive here. Found him living in a pipe under the hollywood sign."

Robbie grabbed Rex's arm and pulled him inside. "Thank you, officer," he said. The officer tipped his hat and ruffled Rex's hair. "Your dad's a good guy. Don't scare him like that again, okay, buddy?" he said to Rex. The boy nodded, his face somber.

Robbie smiled and shut the door. He promptly slapped Rex across the face. Rex cried out. "Do you know how worried I was?!" Robbie roared. "Go to your room! No supper! And don't even think about trying to run away again! I bolted the windows! March!"

Rex began walking upstairs. As he did, he turned and spat at Robbie. Robbie sighed and collapsed on his couch, in front of one of his Cat standees. "What am I going to do?" he muttered.

Just then, the phone rang. Robbie sighed and picked it up wearily. "Hello?"

"Hey, boss. It's me." Robbie smiled. "Well?" he asked, settling back in his seat. "She took the bait," the man said. Robbie laughed.

"Well done, Mr. Doherty."

"So, where should I tell her to meet for the, uh, 'Pampers commercial'?"

"Hmm. There's an old abandoned building on Madison and Sunset. Tell her to go there at noon on Monday the 30th."

"Okay. And when she does get there?"

Robbie grinned.

"Well, I'll be waiting to welcome her."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I've had a lot going on I the past two months. I'm putting on a show and trying to raise my class rank as high as possible-college apps and such. Also, one of my close friends lost her grandma recently and I've been helping her deal with that.**

**But this is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Caleb had only ever seen the Hollywood sign in pictures. Him and his friends would stare at it for ages, wondering what it would be like to live somewhere that popular. He knew that his birth father did. He used to dream about his birth parents taking him on glamorous vacations to Hollywood and introducing him to famous people. As he got older, he let that dream slowly die.

Now it was coming true.

He looked out of the airplane window and saw the Hollywood sign, big and bold. He could barely contain his excitement. He bounced up and down in his seat a little bit, inching forward as close as he could go.

Beck watched Caleb with a smile on his face. "What are you seeing out there, buddy?" he asked. "The Hollywood sign! For the first time ever!" Caleb responded enthusiastically. Beck laughed. "Is it what you thought it would be?" he asked. Caleb nodded so hard he shook his whole body. "Wait until I tell my friends I saw the Hollywood sign!" Caleb gushed. He pressed his face to the window again. Beck smiled and chuckled to himself.

It felt amazing to make Caleb feel this happy. It was pretty easy, too. Beck couldn't wait to put even more smiles on his face.

Because seeing his children smile was the best feeling in the world.

BATBATBAT

Cadie wiped away a tear as Cat zipped up her dress. Cat noticed the tear immediately. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked in a concerned voice, spinning Cadie around to face her.

"I miss daddy," Cadie said sadly. Cat sighed and rubbed Cadie's arms. "It's okay, sweetie. He's coming home today, and he's bringing someone special," she said in a comforting voice. "Who?" Cadie asked with big eyes. Cat bit her lip. "Uh, it's a surprise," she said.

Cadie nodded and allowed a small smile to creep onto her face. "Okaay," she said with a little giggle. Cat pulled her daughter into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay, sweetie," she promised her. Cadie nodded and walked off, probably to join her sister.

Cat smiled at her daughter's retreating figure and hugged her arms. Caleb was coming soon-that was a good thing. She rocked gently and repeated it to herself over and over. Maybe it would give her a positive feeling. The last thing she wanted was for that boy to feel like she didn't like him.

The door slammed and Cat whipped her head towards the door. "Beck?" she called. She got no response. She moved into the hall. "Beck? Honey?"

Still no answer. She leaned over the railing.

Jade was standing there, her arms crossed, looking furious. She looked up and her face darkened. "Cat!" she yelled. "Jade!" Cat responded in a confused voice. "I don't understand...how did you get in-"

"Oh, please! I've had a key for ages!" Jade snapped.

Cat walked down the stairs quickly. "Can I...help you?" she asked, coming to a stop in front of Jade. The taller woman stared daggers down at the petite redhead. Cat fought the urge to whimper like a scared child.

"How could you not tell me Caleb was coming today?" Jade asked in a voice that sounded like death. Cat did whimper this time. "I-I-it must have slipped my mind," she said lamely. Jade's eyes narrowed. "He's my son, Cat. I thought you were my best friend! How could you not tell me he was here?" she screeched.

Slipping around Jade, Cat moved to the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Jade, this has just been a...a lot for our family to deal with. I was focusing on getting the girls prepared," she explained. Jade followed her in. "Cat, it doesn't take long for you to give me a call! I thought we were closer friends than that."

Cat took a deep breath and whirled around to face Jade. "I thought we were close enough for you to tell me you had a baby with my husband, but I guess we were both wrong!" she snapped. Jade stepped back like she'd been slapped.

The tension between the two women was palpable. Cat took a deep breath. "Look," she said softly, adjusting her dress. "We don't want to overwhelm him when he comes home. Let him meet us first, then we'll bring him over to meet you when he's ready, okay?" Jade took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. Just...don't make me wait too long."

Cat leaned on the table exhaustedly as Jade swept out. All she needed now was a sick child.

As if on cue, she heard the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up.

Wonderful.

BATBATBAT

"Here we are!" Beck said brightly as he pulled up to his house. Caleb's hands were pressed up against the window, his mouth hanging open. "This is the biggest house I've ever seen," he said in awe.

Beck chuckled. "You're going to love it here, buddy!" he told Caleb. He put the car in park. Caleb hugged his new GameBoy to his chest and stared up at the big house like it was heaven itself.

"Wow," he said to himself as he stepped out of the car. "Not too shabby, eh?" Beck said jovially. He leaned on the car and ruffled Caleb's hair. "Come on, let's get you settled in and you can meet the family."

Caleb raced up the stairs to the front door as quickly as he could. "Ready!" he shouted at Beck from the doorstep. Beck laughed as he struggled with the bags. "Try ringing the doorbell, buddy," he said with a smile. Caleb nodded and pushed on the doorbell three times quickly. He heard footsteps. He began to bounce on the balls of his own feet. The door opened slowly and he quickly put a huge grin on his face.

The pretty woman looked down at him in surprise for a moment. Then she looked past him at Beck and her eyes widened slightly in understanding. She adjusted her bun and flashed Caleb a big smile. "Hi, Caleb," she said gently. "I'm Beck's wife, Mrs. Oliver-Valentine. But that's a handful, so you can just call me Cat for now," she said warmly and sincerely.

Caleb nodded. "You were my mom's best friend. You married her boyfriend," he said matter-of-factly as Beck walked up with the bags. Cat's eyes widened. "Oh," she said in surprise. She tore her eyes away from Caleb and glared at Beck. He shrugged. She forced a smile onto her face. "Yeah, I guess so," she told him. "Why don't you come inside and meet everyone else?" Caleb grinned ear to ear at the invitation and bounded inside. Cat shot Beck another incredulous look before following Caleb.

Beck held back a chuckle. He couldn't help but find his son charming. Cat seemed to think otherwise. Beck could already tell that this was going to be a lot harder than he had expected. As long as he could keep Cat happy...

He sighed and resolutely went inside the house.

Cat was sitting in a chair, her legs crossed, intently watching Caleb with a hand resting over her mouth. Caleb had plopped his backpack down in the middle of the room and was now spinning around with a look of immense joy. Suddenly he got too dizzy and stumbled over.

Beck moved to help him, but Cat was kneeling by his side in a flash. "I've got you," she said soothingly, helping Caleb up. He smiled and kneeled beside her. "Thanks," he replied. She gave him a smile back. Caleb's eyes went to her huge stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked, looking back up at her. Cat nodded. "Yeah. Almost due," she replied with a sigh. Caleb noticed her frown and copied it. "Why doesn't talking about your baby make you happy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Cat stared at him, her mouth open slightly, looking for a good response but not finding one.

She settled for "having a condition". Caleb looked unconvinced. "I'd be happy if I were you," he said. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He slid down on the floor and rolled onto his back facing her, almost in her lap. Cat looked like she was struggling with something. "A little boy," she said in a shaky voice.

"What's his name gonna be?" Caleb asked. "Edward," Cat sighed. The boy smiled. "I like Gameboys," he proclaimed, holding his up. "Do you think Eddie will like Gameboys?" He looked at Cat. She gave a little nod. "I think so," she said in a strained whisper.

"My favorite color is green. What do you think Eddie's will be?" Caleb asked. Cat smiled. "Maybe a silver...or a deep red." Caleb grinned and continued on. "What sports do you think he'll be good at? I play baseball."

"Yes, he'll play baseball," Cat murmured. "Shortstop. And maybe a good soccer player...football's too dangerous, I won't have him doing that, he'll get hurt."

Caleb listened to Cat murmur to herself with a smile on his face. "Do you think he'll have long hair like dad used to?" he asked. Cat laughed at the memory. "No, he'll have to keep it by his ears-no longer. Oh, how those girls will go crazy for him when he gets older," she said with a silly little smile on her face.

Caleb nodded. He grabbed some markers out of his backpack. "Let me see your stomach," he demanded. Cat didn't even bother to be embarrassed about the spiderweb of scars from the knife incident and bared her stomach without hesitation. Caleb began to draw on her instantly. Cat looked down in confusion.

"What are you drawing?" she asked. Caleb stuck his tongue out in concentration. "You said he liked GameBoys, so this is a red GameBoy with silver buttons, because those are going to be Eddie's favorite colors," he explained.

Satisfied, he moved to another corner of Cat's stomach and started drawing something else. Cat held her tongue and watched him draw for almost ten minutes on various parts of her stomach. Then he drew a big name in cursive and stepped back with a smile.

Cat looked down and was amazed about what she saw. Caleb had drawn a GameBoy in the same colors she had said, a baseball bat and a soccer ball, a face with hair that only went down to the ear (with an arrow pointing loudly to the figure's ear) and a series of hearts with the word 'high school' written under it. In the center he had written the word Eddie in cursive.

It took Cat's breath away. Caleb pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and grinned. "See? Now you can look at your baby and be happy. Because Eddie's a good kid. Like me!"

Cat laughed and smiled. Without any warning or explanation, she pulled Caleb into a tight hug. Caleb was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her as best as he could. "Thank you," Cat whispered in a teary voice.

Beck smiled as he spied on the scene. Cat had been sucked in by Caleb's charm, like he knew she would be. The kid just had something special. Charisma? Possibly. Beck just counted his small blessings and decided to make an entrance. He coughed.

Cat looked up, surprised. "Oh, Beck!" she said, pulling down her dress and standing up. "Caleb and I were just, uh, just talking. About the baby."

"I felt it kick," Caleb said with a big, dopey grin on his face. Beck laughed and ruffled his hair. "That's great, buddy," he said. Cat smiled. "So why don't you meet the girls-" Beck began to suggest.

"Uh, Beck?" Cat interrupted in a murmur, stepping closer to him and murmuring in his ear. "Nerina has a stomach bug and you know Cadie, she won't go without her sister." Beck nodded discreetly and turned back to Caleb. "...tomorrow," he finished with a grin.

He looked at Cat, who took over with a bright smile. "For now, why don't we grab some cookies from the kitchen?" she asked. Caleb's whole face lit up. "That's fine with me!" he quipped. Cat laughed and led him off to the kitchen.

Once they'd left, Beck discreetly wiped a tear from his eye. Seeing the two of them together was one of the most emotional moments of his life.

BATBATBAT

Rap, rap, rap. The sharp knocking of the door stunned Jade out of her angry funk. She stormed to the door, having just enough time to grab her martini off of the dining room table, and opened it.

Tori stood there, holding a bottle of wine and a basket of cheeses. "Hi, Jade!" she chirped. Jade groaned. "Ugh! What?" she asked with an exaggerated sigh. Tori's face faltered. "I-I just came to talk to you," she stammered. "Bullshit," Jade said with a cutting glance. "You want to ask me for a favor."

She raised her eyebrows at Tori's stunned face, waiting for a denial of the truth. But Tori simply lowered her head and nodded. "Yeah. It's for this movie I'm in-"

"I didn't ask what it was," Jade interrupted, taking a healthy swig of her martini. The alcohol burned pleasantly as it went down her throat and she took another sip. Tori nodded, despondent. "I, uh, guess I'll see you later then," she said, turning to leave.

Jade groaned and grabbed the bottle of wine out of Tori's hands. She turned. "You'd better be able to hold your liquor," Jade proclaimed, turning and motioning Tori inside the house with one finger. Tori perked up instantly and followed Jade inside eagerly.

They settled down in the living room. Jade grabbed two wine glasses and began generously pouring the wine. "So, how are you and Jared?" Tori asked, eyeing Jade as the other woman leaned back on the couch with the wine.

"Oh, we're great. Typical...wedded...bliss," Jade responded with a smirk. She followed this with a generous sip of wine. "So...if you and Jared are fine...then why are you getting drunk?" Tori asked, her brow wrinkling in confusion.

Ice blue eyes stared into Tori's brown ones, and suddenly Tori felt like she had been hit with a tractor beam. She squirmed a little bit. After a minute or so, Jade looked away and began pouring more wine. She took a hearty sip. "My son is why I'm drinking," she finally said.

"Oh," Tori said. She didn't know what to say and didn't say anything else. Jade continued to drink in silence. "It can't be helped," she said after a minute's silence. "And I know Cat's doing the right thing...but I don't want to do the right thing. I want him." Her voice cracked and she tried to cover it up by taking another gulp of wine. Tori opened her mouth to say something, but Jade held up her hand to stop her.

"Never mind. It is what it is. So why did you come over here in the first place?" Jade asked, fixing Tori with another penetrating stare. "Well, I'm playing a therapist in this movie, and I really wanted to come with you to work and get some first hand experience," Tori explained nervously.

Jade shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she said. Tori smiled and picked up her wine. "Great!" she chirped. "Shut up and drink," Jade replied. Tori nodded happily, taking a large gulp of the wine herself.

The two women sat there, drinking in silence, for another hour.

BATBATBAT

The warehouse was perfect. Robbie surveyed the white sheets draped across the walls and on the floor, at the fake lights and cameras at various angles. It almost looked like a professional photoshoot.

"You've done well, Mr. Doherty," he said with a little smile. Malcom smiled back and took a little bow. "My pleasure, sir," he replied. "What else will you need?" Robbie thought about it. "After I've surprised her, will you watch Rex for me? He's been a problem child recently; I want to make sure he's well cared for while I'm preoccupied."

As he spoke, he surveyed the area once more. "I don't consider myself a cruel man," he continued. "I genuinely love my son, and I want the best for him. But I also love Cat, and if it takes this for her to realize it, then that's what I'll do." Malcom nodded. "Yes, sir," he replied, his face neutral. Robbie sighed heavily.

"I suppose you couldn't ever really understand," he murmured. "Well, sir, I've had a woman try to leave me behind before," Malcom said with a little smile. Robbie turned around, an eyebrow raised. "Really? And what did you do?" he asked.

Malcom's eyes glinted. "Well, I had to put her in her place, sir."

"And her place was...?"

"Wrapped around my waist."

The two men shared a laugh, and Robbie clapped Malcom on the back. "I knew there was a reason I hired you," he said with a wicked grin. Malcom grinned back.

"Now, let's catch me a girl."

BATBATBAT

Everything was in place for the most important day of his life. Andre took a deep breath and counted the roses in his bouquet one more time. He couldn't believe he was finally going to propose to Tori.

He saw people start to come out of the studio. Tori came out last, talking with the director. She shook his hand and saw Andre standing there in a suit and bow tie, holding out a huge bouquet of roses. She put a hand to her heart in shock. "Andre," she said in surprise. "Hey, Tor," he replied with a big smile.

She smiled back and walked up to him. "Hi!" she chirped, kissing him. He kissed her back and handed her the roses. "You are too sweet!" she exclaimed with a smile. He grinned. "Do you have anywhere you need to be?" he asked. Tori quickly shook her head. "Get me the hell out of here," she mumbled in his ear. Andre laughed and helped her into his car as quickly as he could.

He drove her down to the Santa Monica harbor. Tori grinned as she stepped out of the car. "This is my favorite place! Andre, what a great surprise!" she exclaimed. Andre beamed and led her over to an outdoor restaurant.

"This food is the best in LA!" Tori screamed happily as she sat down. "Only the best for you tonight, babe," Andre replied with a smile. "So how's the movie going?"

"It's going good! Jade finally agreed to let me shadow her at work, so my therapist acting's gotten a lot better. A counseling job is a hard one, though! You know that Jade is helping a teenager at Hollywood Arts who's pregnant right now? That must be a nightmare for her," Tori said with a little shake of her head.

Andre nodded his agreement. "It must be really rough, but maybe that girl will get the help Jade never had. Jade knows from experience how to deal with it," he replied. Tori bit her lip. "The whole thing's just so sad," she said. "I went over to her house the other day, and she was drinking herself into the ground. It's because Caleb's here now, and she hasn't even gotten to see him."

"That must be awful! Well, I hope he's adjusting okay. I really want to meet the little guy."

"He's not little, Andre, he's eleven!"

"I'm thirty! That makes him a little guy!"

They both laughed.

BATBATBAT

Hours later, the pair was walking hand in hand by the pier. Andre was humming a song. "That's Magic To Do by Ben Vereen," Tori guessed. Andre laughed and nodded. "Right again! I'll hand it to you, girl, you know music almost as well as I do," he said. "Okay, here's the game. You turn around, I sing the lyrics, and when you think you know the song, turn back around. Okay?"

Tori squealed and quickly faced away from him. "Go, go, go!" she chanted happily. Andre laughed. "Okay, here goes. Where did you come from, baby?"

She turned around almost immediately. "PYT!" she yelled. Andre threw his hands up in the air. "I gave you that one!" he said with a laugh. She spun back around. "Next one! Go!"

"Hands up, and touch the sky! We're gonna fly so high! Hands up-higher than any other!"

"Starships!" she screamed. Andre nodded and she turned back around.

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna-"

"Marry you!" Tori finished, spinning around. She gasped at what she saw.

Andre was down on one knee, a ring box held out in his hand. "Tori, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You're my soulmate. My one great love. And I want you to be with me until the day I die. So, Tori, will you marry me?" he asked.

Tori didn't answer for a long time. She stared down at him for almost a full minute. Andre panicked and began to apologize. "I'm sorry, I know you have your movie and this is an awful time and I shouldn't have, this was dumb-"

"Finally! I thought you'd never ask." Tori said, pulling him to his feet and kissing him tenderly. They broke apart and Andre smiled like he had just won the lottery. "So...you'll marry me?" he asked.

Tori leapt into his arms. "Oh, Andre Harris, of course I'll marry you," she said with a smile.

And under the light of the full moon, the lovers shared their best kiss yet.

**Happy endings make me cry :') hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry about going off the radar there...I took a personal hiatus to focus on getting some of my real-life stuff together. Getting myself together took longer than expected, and it was a tough process, but I got myself there. So I got all my ish together (I just love that phrase. Ish. Isn't it funny? Say it! I bet you'll chuckle) and now I can move on with the lives of these characters! But I am, again, deeply sorry for not telling you all I was taking a hiatus.**

**Well, if you plan to review, let me know also how your life's been going. You can rate it 1-10 if you want, or you can just say good, bad or meh. Either way, tell me something good! Cause that's what I wanna hear! :D**

**This chapter is for all of the people sticking with me through this-tedious, I know-process, especially my faithful reviewers. You guys make everything better. **

**I think I've talked long enough, and besides, who reads author's notes, anyways? Here's the next extra long chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters of Jared, Rex, Nerina, Cadie, movie director guy, Becky, Jake, and Caleb. Any Victorious characters belong to Victorious and I am making no money off of this! **

The diamond on Tori's finger shone like a star in her parent's living room. Mrs. Vega held back tears. "Oh, honey," she said in a choked voice. "I can't believe it. I'm so happy!" She enveloped Tori in a stifling hug. Her daughter was surprised, but returned the hug awkwardly.

"Really? You're okay with this?" she asked as Mrs. Vega sat down and wiped away tears. Tori's mother nodded emphatically. "We're ecstatic, honey!" she said with joy. Her father nodded. "Andre's a good man. I know he'll take care of you-won't you, son?"

Andre smiled from his seat next to Tori and nodded. "Yes, sir. I want to be with her for the rest of my life," he said honestly. He planted a kiss on Tori's cheek. She giggled. "This is the perfect night," she sighed. "I honestly don't think that anything in the world could ruin it."

At that moment, the door to her parents' house was flung open with such force that it hit the wall with a bang. Everyone jumped, and Tori let out a shriek. Trina entered, enthusiastically dragging Jake, her boyfriend of two years, behind her like a dog.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she shrieked, a crazed smile on her face. She turned. "Oh! And Tori and Andre!" Mrs. Vega stood. "What is it, sweetie, is everything okay?" she asked in a worried voice.

Trina squealed in response and held out her left hand to reveal a huge diamond-at least five carats bigger than Tori's and a lot flashier. "Jake proposed tonight! We're getting married!" she screamed.

Mrs. Vega jumped up with a happy yell and hugged her oldest daughter. Mr. Vega laughed and shook Jake's hand firmly.

Tori groaned loudly and hid her face in a pillow. "Seriously?!" she yelled. Trina looked confused. "Aw, are you jealous, little sister? Don't worry, you can still be my maid of honor," she said with a smug smile. Tori stood angrily. "I am not jealous, Trina!" she screamed. "Andre just proposed to me on the beach tonight!"

The older Vega sister examined her nails. "Well, you always had to copy me," she said. Tori crossed her arms. "I didn't even know you were engaged! When did he propose?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"Ha! Andre proposed to me almost an hour ago so you technically copied me!"

"Not even! I'm older!"

"That's not how it works!"

"You just always want everything I have!"

"You always have to top me! You can't ever let me have my moment!"

"Because all moments should be mine! I'm the family star!"

The girls continued to argue at the top of their lungs. "Girls, please!" Mr. Vega said. He unsuccessfully tried to stop their bickering.

Jake looked over at Andre. "Did I just make a huge mistake?" he whispered. Andre chuckled and offered a shrug.

"Jake, I'm wondering the same thing," he joked.

BATBATBAT

"Let there be light," Cat mumbled, reading her bible intently. Although she and Beck didn't impose a religion on the girls, she still liked to crack open her mother's bible now and again and try to take a little wisdom from it.

A little head popped up from behind the couch. Cat smiled softly, not even bothering to turn around and see who the head belonged to. "Hello, Caleb," she said in a bored voice. Caleb frowned and clambered over the couch to sit next to her. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked curiously.

Cat laughed. "If it was one of my girls, I'd know," she assured him. "And Beck isn't fond of hiding behind couches...anymore." Though he looked put out, he quickly perked up and took a peek at the book. "What's that?" he asked with the air of immense curiosity.

The book in question was held up by Cat. "This?" she asked, clarifying. Caleb nodded. "It's...well, it's kind of like a storybook for adults," she said after a moment's thought. The boy's eyes lit up. "Wow. What kind of stories?" he asked, flipping upside down and back again. "They're supposed to help us be good people," she explained.

"Oh, like Aesop's fables. I get it." Caleb began to walk off. He turned suddenly. "Is my mom a good person?" he asked, taking a step back towards Cat. She was taken aback. "Uh, why do you ask?" she asked curiously. He shrugged. "I don't know. I was just wondering, since you were her best friend and all."

He pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to her. Cat looked closely at it. It was a picture of Jade and Cat in high school-in fact, she remembered when they'd taken it right down to the day.

_"Jadey, look at how high I can swing!" _

_The goth girl rolled her eyebrows. "Whatever!" she snapped. "Can we go already?" Cat pouted as she pumped her little legs faster and faster. "If we have to," she sighed sadly. "Can't we stay for one more swing? I was almost a bird last time!" _

_"No. We're leaving." _

_"Poop," Cat whispered with another trademark pout. She jumped off of the swing and began following after her friend. Then she reached into her huge bag and pulled out a mini-Polaroid camera. "Picture time!" she chirped. _

_She bounced up to catch up with Jade, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a picture. "Hey! What the hell?" Jade protested as the flash went off. "If you're going to take a picture, take it right, dumb ass." Cat covered her hands at the swear and Jade rolled her eyes yet again. She grabbed the camera._

_"Stare right into it," she ordered. Cat nodded and flashed a big smile. The flash went off and a Polaroid came out. Jade snatched up the Polaroid and showed it to Cat. "Now that is a picture, freak. Take notes," she said in triumph. _

_"Kay Kay!" Cat said, pulling out her PearPhone. Jade groaned, stuffed the Polaroid in her pocket, and stalked off. Cat scurried after her as fast as she could._

_"Wait! I didn't get the notes!"_

Cat sighed as she looked at the picture. It seemed so long ago that they had been that way. The goth and the bubbly ditz. Things really had changed.

Caleb raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer, and Cat focused back into reality. "Well, Caleb, you're right about that. Your mother is...interesting. She had a certain method of dealing with things that wasn't always smart. But...yes, your mother was a very good person," she said warmly.

She handed the crumpled Polaroid back to Caleb, who quickly tucked it back into his pocket. "So what's my mom like?" he asked eagerly. He sat down in front of Cat. She laughed and shut her bible.

"Well, she's very proud. And she's very beautiful. She loves scissors, and doing her job helping kids," Cat said with a smile. She saw Caleb lean in with the biggest grin. "And your mom loves you," she said softly, kissing his forehead. "Now, come on, let's go get some lunch."

She led him to the kitchen. They were almost there when he asked the question she knew he would.

"Can I meet her?"

BATBATBAT

"Becky, I want you to take a deep breath," Jade said, not even looking up at the girl as she wrote something down. Becky nodded, still sobbing, and inhaled until her cheeks were full of air. Not hearing an exhale, Jade looked up.

The teen was sitting there with her cheeks puffed out. Jade fought the urge to roll her eyes. Becky really could be thick. "Let it out," she said in her 'this should be obvious' tone. Becky exhaled and seemed a little more calm. "Now, why don't you start again and tell me what happened," she said, going back to writing on her pad.

Becky nodded. "Well, I told Brett, and he wants me to get rid of it!" she blubbered. Jade sighed. She was afraid that that would be his response. "Look, this is your baby," she said, looking up from her pad. "No matter what anyone says, the choice is completely yours."

"Bu-but-"

"It's. Your. Choice," Jade repeated, staring at the girl. Slowly, Becky nodded. Jade tore off a piece of paper and handed it to Becky. "Here. That's the name of a good doctor for you. He helps out a lot of teen moms-he was my doctor and got me through my pregnancy," she explained. Becky looked confused. "You were pregnant? You don't have any kids...and didn't you just get married a while ago?"

Jade sighed. "I, uh, I was a teenage mother," she explained with a sigh. Becky's eyes almost popped out of her head. "No. Way. You? Omg!" she exclaimed with a laugh. Jade rolled her eyes, not even trying to hide it this time. "Yes, yes, get it all out of your system," she grumbled. Becky giggled. "I think I'm good," she said after a minute.

"All right then," Jade said, ripping off the name and handing it to Becky. "Give that to your mom. I promise you'll really like his work." The teen nodded, somber again. Jade put a hand on the teen's knee soothingly. "Listen. It'll all be okay," she said gently. Becky broke down. "It's just so hard!" she sobbed.

"Believe me, I know," Jade said with a little grimace. "Isn't the morning sickness just the worst?"

"Omg, yes!" Becky said empathetically. "I hate throwing up and I never used to do it, but now it's all the time!" Jade nodded, smiling softly. "I know. My mother used to yell at me for not getting ready on time when I was upstairs getting sick." Becky nodded and rolled her eyes. "My mom too! And she always makes fun of my clothes now, but I don't think they're that bad, just a little baggy, and..."

Jade nodded and smiled as Becky continued talking, throwing little anecdotes of her own here and there. She knew people thought that being a guidance counselor meant giving advice, but sometimes the best way to help someone was to show them that you knew how it felt.

BATBATBAT

"Yeah, dad, Tori Vega. Yeah, on Friday. I know! I can't wait to see you. Thanks, thanks. I love you. Okay, bye."

Andre hung up the phone with an earsplitting grin. He could hardly contain his excitement. He had already called his little sister, who had been so excited that she'd leaped into the air and accidentally sent her phone soaring out of her apartment window.

He had a pretty easily excitable family.

There was only one person left to call-his grandma. She was staying at the same assisted-living home she'd been in ever since Andre left for college. He knew that there was some big social problem with putting your relatives in nursing homes, but she loved it there. In fact, he'd once gone to get her (feeling guilty about putting her there in the first place) and she'd refused to leave.

He dialed the number that he knew by heart. "Hello, Shady Oaks Assisted Living," a cool voice answered. Andre furrowed his brow. This was his grandmother's personal phone. She should have answered it. He shook off his concern and replied. "Hi, I'm calling for Charlotte Harris. Is this still her phone number?" he asked.

The woman on the other line gave a little gasp of recognition. "Oh, you're her grandson," she said in realization. "We were just about to call you-you're listed as her next-of-kin. I was just about to call you, and, let you know..."

Andre began to feel a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. "Uh, let me know what?" he asked, dreading the answer. "I'm so sorry to tell you this," the woman on the phone began to say in a soft voice laden with grief.

"Your grandmother passed away sometime last night."

Andre's world came crashing down around him. The woman who'd raised him, the woman he'd spent years of his life living with, the woman who'd believed in him enough to fight her fears and see his concerts, was gone. Andre was reminded of being a little kid again, of the moment his dad told him that his mother had passed away.

It was just a trip to the grocery store. Three tomatoes, a can of beans, a carton of milk, eggs. That was the shopping list-he'd memorized it, reading it over and over again after she'd died. It was the last thing she'd written...the last piece of her he had.

She'd merged too quickly, the police said. Maybe she'd have been fine on a regular day. But it had to rain that day. Hydroplaning, she spun around, out of control, screaming, until she flipped-

And then fire.

His father couldn't look at his children. Andre had her face, her eyes, her smile. His father couldn't handle it. So Andre went to live with his grandmother when he was only ten.

But she couldn't handle it either.

It started with a rather understandable fear of driving. It wasn't unusual to fear the thing that took her only daughter's life. But them she became afraid of strangers. And then rabbis. And then the Internet. Before long, she was reduced to a cowering mess of woman, and it was little Andre doing the caregiving, for years and years, until the day she-

"Sir?" the woman on the phone inquired. "Are you okay? We have grief counselors standing by-" Andre hung up the phone abruptly, put his head on his desk, and began sobbing uncontrollably.

BATBATBAT

The counselor's chair Tori was sitting in was uncomfortably itchy. She resisted the urge to scratch her arm as the crew continued to set up the shot. Instead, she looked one last time at her script, praying that she'd memorized everything.

"Okay, everybody ready?" the director asked. They all nodded. "Roll it!" the director called. A crew member walked up. "Scene 21 apple, take one," he said. Then there was a snap. Tori began writing on the pad like she was supposed to. She knew that all this footage would be covered with a voice over, but it still felt super awkward.

And then, the cherry on top, her phone rang.

"Cut!" the director said in an annoyed voice. Tori sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said, going over to pick up her phone. It was Andre. That was a little unusual...she'd better take it. "Just one minute!" she said, taking the call. "Andre?" she asked.

When Andre told her the news she almost dropped her phone.

"I'm on my way," she told him soothingly, hanging up. The director walked over, arms crossed. "Well?" he asked impatiently. "I have to go, I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "It's my fiancé...his, uh, his...mother passed away, I need to go get him."

"We need to finish this scene today!" the director said huffily. "We're on a time crunch, and as you know, Tori, time is money!"

"Then shoot the family scene instead and take it out of my salary," Tori said distractedly, packing up all of her things as quickly as she could. The director sighed and nodded. "All right, fine. You can go," he grumbled. Tori didn't even bother to say thank you, racing out of the door as fast as she could.

The director watched her go, then turned back around. "All right, people, set up for scene 17! Let's move it!"

BATBATBAT

When the phone rang, Jared was going to let Jade get it. But it didn't seem like she had any interest in answering any house phones, and the ringing was just going to continue interrupting his work, so he finally bit the bullet and picked the phone up himself.

"Hello?" he asked. Cat's high pitched bell voice rang through the phone. "Hi, Jared!" He smiled despite himself. Cat was such a ray of sunshine, and such a good friend of theirs, that she always manage to brighten his day.

"Let me guess," he joked, leaning back in his chair a bit. "You called to hear all about my corporate research." Cat laughed, making him laugh as well. "Close, but no," she replied. "Is Jade there?" Jared remembered that Jade hadn't picked up the phone and decided to respect that gesture. "Uh, no she isn't, sorry," he said. "Oh, that's fine then. I'll just tell you," Cat said.

"I was actually calling about a favor."

He nodded. "Okay, shoot," he said. "Well, I have this little commercial thing that I'm going to be shooting tomorrow-"

"A commercial? Wow, Cat. That's fabulous, congratulations," he said with a smile. She laughed again. "Thank you. Well, the thing is it's all day, and I was wondering if Jade would watch Caleb and the girls for me while I'm gone." Jared was stunned into silence. Jade had wanted to meet Caleb her whole life. This was the opportunity she'd been praying for.

He smiled at Cat's good heart. "Is Beck going out of town?" he asked. "Oh, no, I just figured we could both use a day off...and the girls should spend more time with their godmother anyways," she said in a light voice. Jared could tell she had rehearsed what she would say during this call.

He smiled again. "She'd be happy to," he said with a little laugh. As Cat thanked him and hung up, all he could think about was how happy Jade would be to see her child. What a stroke of luck! Cat landed a commercial and Jade got to watch the kids.

Tomorrow would be a fabulous day.

BATBATBAT

The bar was chock full of people that Tori had to maneuver through. It was really very annoying. She led a somber Andre through the crowd as best as she could. "So, uh, why do you want to come here?" she asked in as calm a voice she could muster at the time.

Andre found them two seats at the bar and plopped down immediately. Tori sat next to him more carefully and waited for an answer. After a long pause, Andre answered in a low voice.

"This was where my grandma met my granddad." Tori looked around. "In a...biker bar?" she asked curiously. Andre shrugged. "It used to be a malt shop," he explained. Tori nodded. Andre ordered them two Pinots, apparently his grandma's favorite wine, and stared at the counter for several moments. After a while of this, Tori spoke up.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Andre," she murmured. "I loved your grandma." Andre turned his head and stared at her. "You thought she was crazy," he stated bluntly. Tori wasn't sure how to respond to that. She sat in silence for a minute. "It's okay, everyone did," he said finally, cracking a tiny smile.

She put a hand on his back comfortingly. His head was turned downwards. "I just don't want to think about it," he mumbled suddenly. He slammed his drink down on the table. "It shouldn't have happened, Tori!" he yelled in her face, his own expression one of great rage. "Not to her!"

Breaking down, he slumped over and began to cry. Tori hugged him tightly from behind. She tried to put all of her love for him into that hug. "Andre," she began softly. "I know that this is going to be hard. And I know that you miss her. It's not going to be easy. But your grandmother wouldn't want you to stop living because of her." Andre wiped his tears and sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

Finally, he sighed. "Well, grandma would kill me if she knew I was going on like this," he said with a little laugh. Tori smiled as well. He lifted his glass to the sky somberly, and Tori followed suit. "Here's to you, grandma," he said with a small tip of his glass. They clinked glasses, and sat for another two hours, remembering Charlotte Audriana Harris.

BATBATBAT

"So why is Jade watching the kids tomorrow? I'll be here," Beck said. As he spoke, he observed his wife carefully. She was zipping around the room as fast as she could with her protruding stomach getting in her way, her cherry red ponytail swinging wildly as she cleaned up their room and put things away. Beck sat on the bed, patiently waiting for her to stop her cleaning frenzy long enough to talk to him.

She stopped long enough to put her hair up into a messy bun. "I told you, I have to go out all day and she wants to spend some time with them. Besides, she's practically right next door," Cat explained, taking some underwear out of the laundry basket and walking the lingerie over to its proper place.

Beck frowned. He didn't remember hearing anything about an all-day anything. "I'm still confused. Where do you have to be tomorrow?" he asked. Cat sighed and bit her lip. "I, uh, I'm going to be filming. For that commercial opportunity I told you about," she said with a little bit of fear mixed in her voice.

Her husband's jaw dropped.

"You said yes to that?" he asked in disbelief. "Cat, I said I wasn't okay with it!" Cat sighed and angrily set the laundry basket down on the bed, across from Beck. "Well, I am okay with it," she said in a stubborn tone. "And after all, what makes you think you have a say in what job I take, anyways?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Our wedding vows!" he exclaimed. Cat huffed and began angrily opening drawers. Beck stood and walked up to her. "Cat, you can't just make important decisions without telling me!" he said angrily. She pulled out a shirt of Beck's and began angrily folding it.

"Beck, it's hardly an important decision! It's a day of work smiling and talking about baby diapers," Cat said in exasperation. Beck put his hands to his head. "It's not about that, Cat! We're supposed to make these decisions together! If you want to go ahead and do something life-changing, at least have the decency to tell me first!" he shouted at her.

The pair of socks Cat had been folding was thrown into the sock drawer with so much force that they slammed the drawer closed. Cat seemed unfazed and picked up another pair. "You want to talk to me about life-changing decisions? Then let's talk about the eleven year old boy sitting in our guest room!" she said with a scoff.

"And we're back to this!" Beck said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Yes, Beck, we're back to this! This is a huge thing that you've just thrust on us, and you just expect me to be-"

"To be what? Supportive?! Damn it, Cat, he's my son! I shouldn't have to ask for your support! He's not even yours!"

"Oh, you'd just love to remind me of that, wouldn't you? You think I like having a reminder of the fact that you slept with my best friend living in our house?!"

"What? Just because he's here, Jade and I will magically get back together and I'll leave you? You are so immature! You know that won't happen!"

"No, Beck, I don't know!" Cat screamed, pulling at her cherry red hair like she always did when she'd reached her wit's end. "God, you make me so...so..."

"So?!" Beck challenged, at the same volume as her, his anger fueled by her stubbornness.

"SO ANGRY!" Cat finally screeched. "I'm angry." She said it quietly, confused by this emotion. It was a side of her that she had never really explored, and she'd certainly never used the word angry to describe her feelings before. She put her hands to her huge belly as if in a trance. The feeling she got was an odd new one, but it was exhilarating at the same time.

Beck, oblivious to his wife's personal revelation, kept barreling right along with his argument. "Cat, even if I felt that way about Jade, which I DON'T, we have three kids together! You really think I would just leave you like that? God, sometimes you are just so stupid!"

Cat gasped and opened her mouth in shock, looking like she'd been slapped.

Beck shut his eyes tightly, instantly regretting his words. They both knew the weight that word carried with his wife. She'd been belittled, teased, harassed...and always that word. Stupid.

When they were dating, Cat would always gush about how sweet Beck was to her, how different he was, how nice. And he'd never once said she was stupid-how could she be? To him, she was perfect. Four years of dating, almost five years of marriage, and three kids, and not once had he said that word to his beautiful Cat.

Until today.

Tears spilled out of Cat's eyes, and Beck felt his heart break. "Cat, baby, I-" he began, hoping to get through to her that it was a mistake, that he loved her. She shook her head slightly, slowly, stopping him in his tracks. "All these years," she said softly. "All these years, all these people-my best friends, my brother, my parents- and you were the only person who never told me I was stupid."

She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. "Well, let's get to bed, it's getting late," she said in a scratchy voice. She turned around and began to pull the covers down. Beck sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Cat, please. I'm...I'm so sorry, I..."

His wife fixed him with a look that could freeze fire. He trailed off lamely.

"Beck, if you try and stop me from walking out that door tomorrow morning, I swear I will take your kids and walk out anyways." With that chilling pronouncement, Cat put up the last pillow barrier that kept the two apart and struggled into bed resolutely.

Her husband sighed and slid into bed next to her, praying to every entity above that he and Cat could make it through this. After all, the baby was almost on the way.

From far away, Beck felt like he could distantly hear the echo of his word, and he covered his face with a pillow in an attempt to block out the sound.

It continued all night.

BATBATBAT

The air around Robbie's bathroom smelled unbearable. Rex wrinkled his nose as he was walking past. "Ugh," he muttered under his breath. "Stupid cologne."

Robbie had been in there for almost an hour, trying various combinations in an effort to smell good so that Cat would swoon over him. He wasn't sure he'd hit the right balance yet, and he was getting nervous-about the whole day. But then, he supposed that that was normal.

Who didn't get nervous when they were about to make love to the girl of their dreams for the first time?

He added a little more Dior and gave his reflection a dashing smile. This wasn't high school. He wasn't the awkward nerd anymore. He was Robert Shapiro, lady killer.

It was time to show Cat that.

BATBATBAT

"Eat your grapes, sweetie," Cat said to Nerina. The little girl sighed and began mechanically popping them in her mouth. Cat smiled, satisfied, and went back to making pancakes. Caleb looked at her, then at Beck, who was eating at the counter with his head down and a worried expression. He could tell something had happened last night, but decided to let it slide. "You look pretty," he told Cat instead.

She beamed at him as she put his pancakes down in front of him. "Thank you, Caleb," she said, sounding pleasantly surprised. "That's very sweet of you to say." Beck caught a glimpse of his wife. She did look gorgeous. She'd done her hair in layered waves that fell over her shoulders gracefully, and her makeup was natural and fresh. He sighed.

Cat took a glance at her watch. Seven twenty eight. She'd have to leave in just a couple of minutes. Beck came up behind her, praying that she wouldn't make a scene in front of the kids. "You leaving soon?" he asked softly. "Just a couple of minutes," she responded without looking at him.

He nodded. Cat finished cleaning up and turned to her kids. "Okay, babies, I'm going now. Be good for your auntie Jade, okay?" They all nodded and replied with choruses of "yes, mom". Cat grabbed their cheeks and gave each one of them a big kiss on the head, including, to everyone's surprise, Caleb.

"I love you! Be good!" she called, walking towards the garage. She turned to blow a kiss and caught her eldest in the act. "Nerina Jade, not one more squirt of syrup on that pancake!"

"Aw, mom!" Nerina pouted. Cat laughed, blew another kiss, and then she was gone.

Beck sighed and tried to read his paper. He couldn't help but feel like something horrible was going to happen-but he was probably overreacting.

Cat was right. What could happen at a commercial shoot?

**Be sure to REVIEW! Love you all :D **


End file.
